eclipse blood drops
by JuaXen Said 27
Summary: un chico, cuya vida es comparable con nada, muere en un "accidente" y es transportado a ecuestria transformado en el segundo mejor alumno de la princesa celestia, ¿que pendejadas hara mientras esta en un mundo que el considera el perfecto? entren y descubranlo Discleimer: los personajes exceptuando a los OCs no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro
1. despertando

Capitulo 1: despertando

Mi vida había terminado, pfft como si hubiera perdido algo; no tenia novia, mi único hermano ni siquiera le hablaba y mis padres murieron y para acabarla de amolar mi trabajo era una estupidez. Era uno de esos tipos que atienden los seven eleven y bueno había logrado conseguir el turno de doce horas a partir de medio día no ganaba mucho pero si lo suficiente para tener un techo y algo que poner sobre la mesa.

Ejem, siguiendo con la historia; mi vida había terminado ¿Por qué? Bueno usemos algo llamado flashback

**_Flashback_**

Me encontraba caminando como siempre de regreso a ese lugar que apenas podía llamar hogar. Eran fácil las 1:00 a. m. mi turno había terminado y necesitaba llegar pronto a mi casa, no es que tuviera miedo si no que tenía terror en los últimos quince días había habido:

· tres asesinatos

· cinco robos

· dos violaciones

· un secuestro

· ocho casos de violencia intrafamiliar

· cuatro atropellados

· seis suicidios

· y siete casos de rehenes

En si esa colonia era simple y sencillamente la envidia del infierno. Justo en un cruce estaba por cruzar la calle hasta que escuche un chillido de una llanta detrás de mí cuando reaccione otro más a mi izquierda y de repente otro a mi derecha ¿y saben que escuche detrás de mi? (consideremos que me había volteado al primer auto) otro pinche chillido.

Chico -Joder.-

¿Qué? fue lo único que pude hacer cuando estaba en esa situación, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor. Solo pude escuchar los múltiples choques y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba sano y salvo hasta donde yo sabia, de una u otra puta forma los autos habían hecho un cuadrado en donde pude estar a salvo.

Había sangre y cristales rotos por doquier y cuando me disponía a irme escuche como se abría una puerta del auto frente a mí bajo un tipo con media cara bañada en sangre

- No te hagas el sobreviviente de destino final, tu también vienes.-

El Hijueputa saco una maldita revolver de no se donde y me pego un tiro, sentía como se borraba mi existencia así que hice lo mas sensato que haría alguien en mi posición. Le saque el dedo medio mientras le mentaba la madre al tipo.

**_Fin del flashback_**

Y bueno ahora estoy en un lugar totalmente oscuro, de repente veo una luz a lo lejos la cual se hace más grande, me estoy despertando al parecer.

Siento un tubo en mi brazo izquierdo y puedo ver que tengo una mascara de oxigeno en la cara, también escucho el constante bip, bip del monitor volteo a mi izquierda y veo un florero con flores marchitas parece que no las han regado en meses* que raro no creo que un simple disparo me deje así por tanto tiempo trato de tomar las flores con mi mano pero noto que en lugar de una mano tengo una er ¿pezuña? Raro así que reacciono como lo haría cualquiera de ustedes

Chico - AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH NO MAMES ¿QUÉ ME PASO?

¿Qué? Díganme si no reaccionarían así. Pero bueno

Siguiendo la historia no me lo tragaba tenia tres posibilidades de darle una explicación a esto uno: enloquecí por tanto sedante, dos: estoy dormido y es un sueño, o tres: realmente ese tipo me mato y llegue a ecuestria.

De repente escucho como se abre la puerta de la habitación y al ver quien era casi me da un coma diabético frente a mi se encontraba la mismísima princesa Luna (LOL olvide decirles que soy brony) con una cara que gracias a muchas películas era fácil deducir que haría. Me brinco encima y me empezó a estrujar como si creyera que soy un oso de peluche y claro mi cara era más o menos así (0.0) WTF!?

Luna - Oh, Eclipse creí que nunca despertarías (me abraza mas fuerte) prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer algo así de arriesgado

Eclipse - Eh… Luna… no. Respiro. ¿Podrías?-

Créanme que estaba aterrado, sorprendido y un poquitín excitado suerte que ella no lo nota muajajajaja ok no (^w^) U

Luna - Oh… cierto (me suelta) es que creí que no despertarías nunca (me vuelve a abrazar pero ahora mega súper cabron) y tenia miedo

Muy bien ella parece que me conoce desde hace tiempo pero ¿eclipse? ¿Neta? Pfft bueno será mejor arreglar el malentendido pero antes

Eclipse – LUNA SUELTAME NO RESPIRO

Luna – je ¿Qué cosas? ¿No? (soltándome) es que te golpeaste muy fuerte y los doctores dijeron que era posible que no despertaras

Eclipse – (0.0) WTF!?

Luna – pero ya estas despierto (tomando mi er… casco) tía se pondrá muy feliz al verte otra vez despierto, vivito y coleando

Antes de que pudiera decir algo me llevo prácticamente volando hasta afuera del hospital.

Bueno al menos mi vida podrá ser un poco más divertida y calmada… alto ¿dijo tía? Que yo sepa Luna se refiere a la princesa Celestia como tía mierda, mierda, mierda con todos menos con celestia

Lector – y ¿Por qué odias a Celestia si se puede saber?

No la odio la odio es mas bien cuestión de principios ella me cae muy bien pero por que tiene un buen sentido del humor y a mi me gustan las chicas así solo imagínense si Celestia me recibe igual o peor que Luna abiertamente puedo decir Houston tenemos un problema (solo hombres entienden). Pero igual siguiendo cuando menos me acorde ya estaba en la sala del trono, y Celestia me veía con esa cara de película romántica (cuando el tipo pro, cool, y guapo (ósea yo) llega con la chava buena y que todos se quieren ponchar) es decir lagrimas en los ojos y sonrisa… mierda, mierda, mierda no otra vez

Celestia - ¡eclipse! (estrujándome) creí que no despertarías te extrañe mucho

Luna – Ejem

Celestia – oh… si y… Luna también te extraño (volviéndome a estrujar) pero no tanto como yo

Eclipse – Celestia… no seas tan… déjame respirar

Me suelta, dios, quería venir a ecuestria y que me dieran abrazos no que casi me jodieran la espalda

Celestia – ups creo que se me paso el cariño je ¿Qué cosas? ¿No?

Me levanto y me trueno la espalda, dios yo creo que si hubiera una metralleta se pondría a llorar de envidia de cómo suena mi molida espalda

Luna – creo que hay que volver al hospital

Eclipse – no, tranqui, estoy acostumbrado

Celestia – si claro eso mismo dijiste hace tres meses cuando dijiste que podías caer en picada con las alas atadas y sobrevivir

Eclipse – ¿dijiste meses?

Celestia –claro estuviste en coma durante tres meses, dos días, cinco horas, veinte minutos y nueve segundos para ser exactos

Luna – ¿los contaste?

Celestia –si pues estaba algo aburrida ¿es raro que lo haga?

Luna –para mi no, pero creo que a el le causo un ligero desliz

Dice Luna mientras mira a Eclipse el cual esta tirado en el piso totalmente desmallado.

Me encontraba (gracias a dios) en mi forma humana de nuevo, mientras estaba en la oscuridad de nuevo

Chico - Bueno, al menos ellas no se metieron conmigo

-¿estas realmente seguro de eso?

Me volteo y veo a un Pegaso rojo, crin plateada y una cutiemark de un sol eclipsado

Chico –supongo que tú eres Eclipse

Eclipse (original) –veo que me conoces

Chico –no la neta es que Luna y Celestia me llamaban Eclipse y bueno por eso lo deduje

Eclipse - ¬¬* ok… bueno como te habrás dado cuenta tu controlas mi cuerpo

Chico -¿y eso es por…?

Eclipse -*suspiro* mi tiempo en este mundo debió haberse terminado mas sin embargo quiero mucho a Celestia y a Luna y no quería que lloraran así que decidí marcharme de este mundo mas sin embargo quería que alguien las cuidara mientras buscaba mi segunda vuelta

Chico – ¿y me escogiste a mi por…?

Eclipse –el hechizo solo puede hacer efecto en almas frescas y además fuiste el primer tipo que vi

Chico - ¬¬* ok

Eclipse –recordaras la mayor parte de las cosas que hice, vi y oí; pero no todas, de esta forma te será mas fácil hacerles creer que eres yo mientras trato de regresar

Chico -¿alguna otra cosita?

Eclipse –si también quiero unas papas y un refresco

Chico - ¬¬ ¿es neta?

Eclipse –no, ya hablando enserio, no las lastimes ellas me cuidaron como si fuera su hijo y si te atreves a lastimarlas ten por seguro que ni siquiera en el infierno tendrás una tortura mas dolorosa, sádica y terrible que la que te pondré.

Chico -¿Qué me harás? [Inserte challengeaceptedface aquí]

Eclipse –te pondré a ver Dora la exploradora durante diez horas seguidas.

Chico –eh… ok te juro que no respirare en su presencia… no las tocare… es mas si quieres ni siquiera las veré pero por favor NO PONGAS A ESA CIEGA DE SEIS AÑOS

Eclipse –bien, veo que entiendes, me tengo que ir, una cosa más.

Chico -¿Qué?

Eclipse –cuídalas bien, por favor

Chico –ok, te lo prometo

Se empezó a desvanecer y comencé a despertar, extrañamente tenia recuerdos de cosas que no había vivido Nah creo que es por eso de que me dio parte de su memoria. Bueno al menos ese tipo si recuerda donde esta el baño.

Desperté tal parece que me quede dormido parece que me trajeron a una de las habitaciones. Mierda justo ahora se me antoja un Arizona bien frio ¿es que Celestia no tiene un cuarto mas caliente? Me quiero levantar pero siento algo que me retiene, enciendo la luz OMG, OMG, OMG mierda de la mas alta calidad es, es…

Eclipse –Celestia ¿que haces en mi cama?

¿Ella durmió conmigo? Maldita sea mi suerte debo salir de aquí antes de que despierte, me comienzo a levantar cuidadosamente y con cuidado evito despertarla. Muy bien paso uno listo ahora debo salir de aquí la puerta esta a solo unos centímetros de mi casco vamos solo un poco mas pero de repente me resbalo con la cobija cayendo de cara contra una cajonera la cual se cae, llevándose de paso un cuadro cuyo cristal se rompe en varios pedazos y uno de ellos sale disparado y roza la cuerda del candelabro, la que se deshace y choca ocasionando un ruido que ni siquiera Odín soporta.

Lentamente empiezo a abrir los ojos y veo que Celestia sigue súper dormida

Eclipse -*suspiro*

Celestia –eh… ¿Quién anda allí?**

Eclipse –mierda

¿Es neta? Hago pinche show y medio digno de destino final y ella se queda mas dormida que yo en la clase de matemáticas doy un suspiro y se despierta ok eso me recuerda al capitulo de la caja secreta de Bob esponja. Mierda maldito seas escritor, solo espero que no se de cuenta del destrozo y medio que hice. Mierda a quien engaño estoy muerto


	2. no puede ponerse peor (si como no)

_bueno ahora el cap es mas largo, originalmente hiba a ser del doble del primer cap pero lo dividi en dos la verdad es que tenia muchas tematicas y no hiba a tener coherencia en un mismo cap bueno los dejo con el cap_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 2: no se puede poner peor (si como no)

¿Es neta? Hago pinche show y medio digno de destino final y ella se queda mas dormida que yo en la clase de matemáticas doy un suspiro y se despierta ok eso me recuerda al capitulo de la caja secreta de Bob esponja. Mierda maldito seas escritor, solo espero que no se de cuenta del destrozo y medio que hice. Mierda a quien engaño estoy muerto

Celestia –Eclipse

Eclipse -¿s-si?

Celestia – ¿me podrías decir si Luna sigue despierta?

Eclipse – ok

Mierda, nunca eh visto a Celestia molesta mas que dos veces una fue en lección cero y la otra fue en una boda en Canterlot pero si se emperra conmigo valí madre T.T

Salí a buscar a Luna oh mierda la encontré pero esta ¿llorando? eso es raro, dios me siento mal esta recargada en su balcón, chingada madre si se mata me van a acusar a mi, no, debo evitarlo debo evitar que se mate aunque no creo que haga eso pero igual tengo que evitar que…

Eclipse –oh, si pastelillos

Luna –quédatelos *snif* a mi no me interesan *snif* a nadie le intereso

Eclipse -¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Luna – ¿no lo entiendes? *snif* muchos dicen alabarnos *snif* pero solo lo hacen por miedo a nuestra persona *snif* por que *snif* somos unas villanas

Mierda y mas mierda, debo solucionar esto no quiero que el verdadero Eclipse me ponga a ver a esa maldita niña y su programa sin sentido

Eclipse –wow, wow, wow, ¿es enserio? eres la princesa Luna, la princesa mas hermosa que eh visto

Luna –vamos eclipse sabemos que solo dices eso para adularnos realmente no lo dices en verdad

Mierda supo la estrategia, bueno plan B

Eclipse –oh vamos Lunita- me le acerco y la abrazo- deja de llorar no es propio de una princesa

Luna –si amas tus alas sabrás que tienes dos segundos para soltarme o te juro que te las meteré por el…

Eclipse -ya entendí- la suelto-

Mierda de la mas alta calidad esto es patético vamos piensa le devolvías la felicidad a los amargos de tus amigos esto debe ser mas fácil, si como no.

Alto posible plan C veo una guitarra eléctrica junto a la puerta, dios si esto no funciona me suicido. Abrí el estuche y vi una guitarra de mástil negro, cara blanca, con una luna plateada en cuarto creciente debajo de unas increíbles cuerdas color cromo, yo tan solo evitaba babear… mucho.

Eclipse –hey Luna ¿puedo tomar tu guitarra?

Luna –has lo que quieras

Muy bien maldita sea porque tengo que tener cascos en lugar de dedos espero que sea mas fácil así

Comencé a tocar, vaya al parecer eclipse era bueno con la guitarra, espero que sea lo mismo con la voz

_Desde que no estas_

_El escenario duerme_

_Solo con tu voz despertará_

Muy bien se esta levantando solo espero que no sea para correrme por lo mal que canto

_Si pudieras ver _

_Lo mucho que me faltas_

_Mi guitarra se ha muerto de pie_

Mierda, se me esta acercando no importa sigue cantando no importa que como en karaoke canta y no te rajes

_Cada noche es un acto de amor_

_Y el concierto se hace una cama_

_Pero faltas tu, tu respiración_

_Es la nana que me calma_

_Sin ti seria silencio_

_Sin ti se muere mi voz _

_Sin ti tiritan de frio _

_Los sueños de cada canción_

_Por que si no estas _

_¿Quién me va a curar de mi soledad?_

_Por que sin tu amor no me curare_

_Hoy quiero cantar_

_Desde que no estas _

_Los minutos Se hacen horas_

_La derrota silba una canción_

_Dime donde estas_

_Necesito que tus cascos_

_Maten mis miedos al aplaudir_

_Cada noche yo te imagino aquí_

_Regalándome tu mirada_

_Abrazándome con brazos de luz_

_Tu sonrisa era mi almohada_

Parece que ella también quiere cantar, bueno el plan es no hacer que se mate creo que esto entra perfectamente en ese plan.

_Sin ti seria silencio_

_Sin ti se muere mi voz _

_Sin ti tiritan de frio _

_Los sueños de cada canción_

_Por que si no estas _

_¿Quién me va a curar de mi soledad?_

_Por que sin tu amor no me curare_

_Hoy quiero cantar_

_Dile a las estrellas_

_Ahora que eres eternidad_

_Que te busquen un buen sitio_

_Una buena localidad_

_Necesito oírte _

_Necesito que tu voz_

_Nunca se borre de mí ser_

Bueno luce mas calmada vamos viejo no lo arruines

_Sin ti seria silencio_

_Sin ti se muere mi voz _

_Sin ti tiritan de frio _

_Los sueños de cada canción_

_Sin ti seria silencio_

_Sin ti se muere mi voz _

_Sin ti tiritan de frio _

_Los sueños de cada canción_

_Por que si no estas _

_¿Quién me va a curar de mi soledad?_

_Por que sin tu voz no podre escuchar_

_A un ángel cantar_

Luna –oh, Eclipse, (me abraza) muchas gracias por esa canción tan bonita

Se separa un poco lo suficiente para verme y antes de que pueda reaccionar me besa, oh dios por que tiene que ser tan sexy, celestia me va a matar si me ve, oh mira allí esta… oh-oh

Celestia –Ejem

Luna se separa y de inmediato se pone súper nerviosa y trata de sacarse una excusa convincente

Luna –oh… tía. Eh… esto no es lo que parece

Celestia –Eclipse, hazme el favor de retirarte

Me retiro sin decir nada, mierda soy la razón para que no sufran pero se van a matar por mi T.T dios porque tuviste que hacerme tan increíblemente sexy

Lector - ¬¬*

Ok no. Bueno me retire y solo vi que cerraron la puerta, algo me dice que alguien va a morir. Mierda ocupo pensar, ah ya se que hare tratare de ver si puedo oír

Luna –tía, perdóname, pero tu hubieras hecho lo mismo al escuchar esa canción

Celestia –Luna quedamos en que lo compartiríamos, tranquila

O.O WTF!? Eso dio miedo mierda ellas tienen un plan bueno ahora el mío es salir de aquí, pero la pregunta es ¿por donde? Oh si dios gracias por salvarme, una ventana. Mierda abrieron la puerta

Eclipse –eh… hola este… bueno chicas creo que voy a em… volar por allí je em… adiós

Salgo disparado pero oh mierda Celestia ¿Por qué tu? Te odio escritor. Mierda de la más alta calidad

Celestia –oh vamos apenas esta amaneciendo ¿y ya te vas?

Luna –cierto ¿Por qué no te quedas?

Eclipse –porque este yo… em

Me metieron a la habitación, mierda, oh si el balcón esta abierto puedo escapar. Me suelta en medio de la habitación

Luna – bueno Eclipse como sabrás, esperar tres meses es algo difícil y quisiéramos algo de, ya sabes "acción"

Eclipse –bueno pues conozco una buena película se llama "Titanes del pacifico" y allí hay mucha acción

Luna – no te hagas el que no sabe a que me refiero, quiero que nos folles como todo semental que eres

Celestia – así que ¿con quien quisieras empezar?

Eclipse –yo creo que con ¡NADIE!

Salí disparado y salte por el balcón, rápido viejo corre que te pillan, mierda al menos puedo volar bien veo que Celestia y Luna regresan adentro. Oh si bebé. Alto ¿Qué mierda? Hacen lo mismo que hice, verga, ahora se que sentía uno de mis amigos cuando lo acosaban, bueno ya que a volar.

Comencé a volar rápidamente en zigzag pero mierda tienen que ser buenas en eso, plan B altura máxima: comencé a elevarme lo mas que pude, mierda aun me siguen el paso, no importa tengo que seguir subiendo, me siguen el paso mierda, hora de bajar tengo que apresurarme o si no valí madre, comienzo a bajar. Alto allí hay nubes tal vez si consigo lo suficiente pueda lanzarles algunos rayos para sacármelas de encima, extiendo mis patas a los lados mientras paso entre las nubes, junto la poca nube que tengo entre los cascos y zap, si, funciona bien ahora es tu fin Celestia.

Comienzo a tirarles rayos a diestra y siniestra los esquivan, mierda, les trato de tirar otro rayo pero accidentalmente me da en la cola y esta se empieza a encender, coño, tal vez si giro pueda apagarla, comienzo a girar rápidamente sobre mi propio eje parece que se esta apagando pero por accidente presiono otra vez la nube tirándome un rayo en toda la cara comienzo a girar aun mas rápido tanto que deje de oír todo volteo hacia atrás y veo una gran esfera negra que crece mientras caigo hasta que ¡slam!

Eclipse –auch eso dolió

Como puedo me levanto y al mirar al cielo veo un increíble eclipse anular oh dios mío ¿donde hay una cámara cuando la necesitas? El eclipse termina y veo a Celestia y a Luna todas carbonizadas e incluso veo que Luna tiene una pequeña flama en un cabello suelto

Eclipse –eh chicas ¿están bien?

Luna –lección uno terminada

Eclipse - ¿eh?

Celestia –veras sabíamos desde un principio que estarías escuchando, y que tratarías de huir así que telepáticamente le dije a Luna que te enseñáramos algún hechizo básico. Pero veo que no solo lograste eso si no que también creaste tu propio hechizo

Eclipse –alto eso quiere decir ¿que me persiguieron por todo el cielo de Canterlot para enseñarme un hechizo?

Luna y Celestia –exacto

Eclipse -¿lo planearon todo?

L y C –exacto

Eclipse –que Celestia amaneciera conmigo

L y C –si

Eclipse –que Luna llorara

L y C –si

Eclipse –que eclipsara el sol

Luna – no estaba previsto pero si

Eclipse –que Luna me besara

Celestia –no que yo recuerde

Eclipse –épico

Celestia –bueno debes estar cansado, has lo que quieras, mañana te iras a Ponyville

Eclipse –o.O ¿es neta?

Luna –si necesitas pulir tu talento y unirlo con los demás elementos

Eclipse –eso quiere decir…

Celestia – que tanto tu como otros seis ponys consiguieron ganarse un elemento de la armonía

Eclipse –O.O WTF!?

Celestia –tu elemento es, extrañamente… el de la tolerancia

Eclipse –ósea ¿Qué?

Luna –*suspiro* que no importa que o quien quiera ser tu amigo siempre lo aceptas, y toleras las locuras que estos hagan ¿se entiende?

Eclipse –oh, ya entendí, pero yo no soy tan, tan tolerante digamos que odio a mucha clase de personas

Luna –como por ejemplo…

Eclipse –veamos (sacando una lista parecida a las de Twiligth) a los gay, a peña nieto, a Justin biber, a one direction, a los engreídos, al tipo que vende tacos, a los secuestradores, a Dora la exploradora, a Barny, a…

Celestia –ya entendimos, pero nosotros nos referimos a ponys de por aquí

Eclipse – oh, ok (guardando la lista)

Luna –bueno como ya dijimos has lo que quieras, pero regresa temprano al palacio ¿ok?

Eclipse –ok

Holy shit, acabo de hacer un súper mega épico hechizo, algo me dice que me espera una buena vida por aquí. Comienzo a caminar por las calles de Canterlot, hasta que mi estomago comienza a rugir. Mierda ¿no podía comer algo antes de correr? Tengo un hambre de dioses, alto estoy oliendo algo, o si mierda hay un puesto de donas. TwT gracias dios por esta bendición. Mierda olvide que no tengo dinero debe haber algo que pueda hacer para conseguirlo. Gracias a dios soy mexicano. Primero necesito ir por la guitarra de Luna eso hará más fácil mi intento por conseguir feria

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno hasta el proximo cap y quiero decir que me agrado el simple hecho de que en menos de 15 minutos tuviera mis primeras 5 visitas bueno_

_juaxen fuera_


	3. consiguiendo feria y deudas

_hola locos de la FF bueno priero un gran abrazo psiclogico a Ghostbell777 por ser la primer persona en dejar su review, sian su ejemlo porfavor, segundo el cap de hoy no mecosto mucho pero a como me presento problemas bueno los dejo_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 3: consiguiendo feria y deudas

Me acerco lentamente al cuarto de Luna y veo que la puerta esta entreabierta me asomo un poco estoy como menso en el marco de la puerta y estoy viendo algo mas raro que un beso yaoi en un programa para niños estoy viendo a Celestia y Discord teniendo algo que muchos ni siquiera en sus mas pervertidos sueños imaginarían ellos están… están… oh mierda donde esta la puta guitarra de Luna me tengo que largar de aquí o si no capaz que me invitan a un trío.

Allí esta. Oh pero claro tiene que estar en el balcón al otro puto lado de la habitación. Ya se espero que no me maten después de esto. Tomo impulso y como bólido con llantas de carrera entro en la habitación y pasando de largo la escena más rara jamás vista por los ponys o los hombres tomo la guitarra de el balcón y justo cuando estoy por saltar desde este pero, siento un tirón en mi cola que evita que me mueva

Cierro los ojos y lentamente empiezo a voltear hacia atrás y allí veo a Discord tomándome de la cola con su garra y al fondo veo a Celestia con una clara expresión en sus ojos de "la cagaste en el mejor momento"

Discord –vaya, vaya, vaya ¿no has escuchado que es de mala educación meterte en donde no te llaman?

Eclipse – ¿y tu que es de mala educación tirarte a alguien en el cuarto de su hermana?

Discord –escúchame, Eclipse, cuando me vuelvas a interrumpir cuando hago… cosas créeme que hare que te tragues tu propia cola

Muy bien tengo miedo ahora. Discord no es solo conocido por su maldad si no también por ser de los que cumplen lo que dicen, sobretodo las amenazas en especial cuando estas son por interrumpir al "tigre" cuando esta ocupado, y digamos que mi nueva cola no es exactamente la cola mas pequeña de todas, LOL Fluttershy se morirá de la envidia cuando vea mi cola tan larga ¡y sin usar extensiones! Ok no.

Eclipse –muy bien e-entiendo

Discord –bien ahora- comenzando a darme vueltas- ¡largo! – grita mientras me suelta a mi suerte como una roca

Ya se imaginaran que fue a hacer el muy pervertido después de hacerme eso, pero igual como pude aterrice y camine a la plaza procurando no dañar la guitarra. Oh y recordaran que dije "gracias a dios soy mexicano." Bueno eso fue por que antes de trabajar en esa pocilga llamada seven eleven yo despilfarraba fácil 100 pesos en propinas a esos tipos que montan shows de magia TODOS los días así que por eso mi vida se arruino, así que ya lo saben niños nunca den propinas o acabaran en un seven eleven.

Bueno continuando con lo de la historia me encontré una caja de madera como para disque montar un escenario, puse el estuche (si se me olvido decirles que la guitarra tiene estuche) abierto a un lado. Si, tal vez no gane mucho pero díganme, si la única que les puede dar dinero es la misma a la que interrumpiste en "el momento" ¿ustedes creen que les prestaría dinero? Bueno igual se los dejo de tarea ahora quiero ganar lana.

Comencé dando rasgueos para disque afinarla, comencé a ver que uno que otro pony se detenía con la cara de "a ver que hace este animal" y comencé con la canción mas básica que sabia… ¡LA ROSA DE LOS VIENTOS EN METAL VERSION!

Comienzo con los clásicos rasgueos rápidos y aunque me falta la batería, el teclado, y el violín, creo que sale bien

_Si siembras una ilusión _

_Y la riegas con tu amor_

_Y el agua de la constancia_

_Brotara en ti una flor_

_Y su aroma y su calor_

_Te arroparan cuando algo vaya mal_

_Si siembras un ideal_

_En la tierra del quizás_

_Y la abonas con la envidia_

_Será difícil arrancar_

_La maldad _

_De tu alma si hecha raíz_

_Y que mi luz te acompañe_

_Pues la vida es un jardín_

_Donde lo bueno y lo malo _

_Se confunden y no es raro_

_No siempre saber elegir_

_Y si te sientes perdido_

_Con tus ojos no has de ver_

_Hazlo con los de tu alma_

_Y encontraras la calma_

_Tu rosa de los vientos seré_

Bueno hasta ahora eh visto que me han dejado como diez bits, bola de hijos de su tacaña madre. Denme dinero ¿Qué les cuesta?

Lector: dinero [inserte trollface aquí]

_Si siembras una amistad_

_Con mimo plántala_

_Y abónala con paciencia_

_Pódala con la verdad_

_Y trasplántala con fe_

_Pues necesita tiempo y crecer_

_Si te embriagas de pasión _

_Y no enfrías tu corazón_

_Tartamudearan tus sentidos y quizás_

_Hablara solo el calor_

_Y no la razón_

_Es sabio contar hasta diez_

_Y que mi luz te acompañe_

_Pues la vida es un jardín_

_Donde lo bueno y lo malo _

_Se confunden y no es raro_

_No siempre saber elegir_

_Y si te sientes perdido_

_Con tus ojos no has de ver_

_Hazlo con los de tu alma_

_Y encontraras la calma_

_Tu rosa de los vientos seré_

¡Si soy épico! Solo me faltan unos cuantos bits y podre comer unas buenas donas.

_Y que mi luz te acompañe_

_Pues la vida es un jardín_

_Donde lo bueno y lo malo _

_Se confunden y no es raro_

_No siempre saber elegir_

_Y si te sientes perdido_

_Con tus ojos no has de ver_

_Hazlo con los de tu alma_

_Y encontraras la calma_

_Tu rosa de los vientos seré_

_Tu rosa de los vientos seré_

_Tu rosa de los vientos seré_

Neh a chingar a su madre ya tengo para donas. Diez, veinte, ¿nomas treinta jodidos bits? Bueno peor es nada a tragar. Guardo la guitarra en el estuche y me lo cuelgo en el lomo. Chale me debo parecer a la versión pony de Dante de DMC anime (cabello blanco, de rojo y un estuche con contenido dudoso, les invito a ver el anime muy bueno a mi juzgar). Entro y a joder lo que menos quieres ver entre tu comida y tú: una fila

Bueno para no hacerles mierda el resto del capitulo solo les diré que Celestia tuvo que pagar dos ventanas, una mesa, y el hospital de tres ponys… oh y también quince donas que se comió Eclipse y nunca pago

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno si se lo preguntan esta es la segunda parte del segundo cp y como dije en el cap 2 se supone que iba a ser solo uno pero como ocupo mas tiempo para terminar los siguiente caps esto me dara un poco mas sin mas que decir_

_juaxen fuera_


	4. para algo existen las jodidas filas

_hola locos de la FF bueno este cap va dediado a una personita llamada Ghostbell777 por que se a tomado la molestia de dejarme mas review sientanse en confianza de que yo leere todos los reviews con tal de mejorar y hacer mas amenas sus lecturas los dejo_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 4: para algo existen las jodidas filas

Me encontraba en frente de mi tocador arreglándome la crin, mientras Discord duerme un poco, esperaba que no me lo pidiera en el cuarto de Luna, por suerte llego el pequeño Pipsqueak a sacarla, a veces creo que son como madre e hijo, lo que no me cuadra es por que Eclipse fue a interrumpirnos, lo bueno fue que tuvimos que empezar de nuevo, de repente llega un guardia a mi puerta

Guardia –princesa ha ocurrido un problema con Eclipse

Celestia – salgo enseguida

Me dirijo a la sala del trono y veo a el que parece ser el dueño de la tienda de donas y a Eclipse con varias donas en su boca y cascos, awww se ve tan tierno, no Celestia contrólate

Celestia – ¿que hiciste ahora Eclipse?

Vendedor - ¿Qué hiso? ¿Qué no habrá hecho? Princesa con todo respeto le voy a tener que cobrar por los daños que este niño hiso no solo a mi negocio si no también a mis clientes

Celestia - ¿tan grave fue?

Eclipse – en mi defensa esos se metieron en mi lugar

Vendedor – eso no era razón suficiente como para que los casi mataras

Eclipse – lo que sea, me tengo que ir a dar un buen baño

Vaya, no creía que Eclipse pudiera ser tan violento pero en fin eso es lo que lo diferencia

Celestia –le pido las mas sinceras disculpas, es que el estuvo en coma durante unos tres meses

Vendedor- Muy bien pero aun así quisiera que me pagara los daños

Celestia – descuide me encargare de pagar todo

Vendedor – muy bien gracias

Después del incidente creo que no le vendrá mal a Eclipse algo de compañía

Lector - ¡PEDO BEAR DETECTADA!

No soy pedófila solo me preocupo por el, estar tres meses en coma no es tan sencillo, pero en fin, me dirijo hacia la habitación de Eclipse. Alto escucho voces en el cuarto de Luna, me acerco un poco para oír mejor

Luna – Oh, por favor, basta con esta tortura

Eclipse –Ja no hay nadie que te salve por que yo soy el mas grande villano muajajajaja

Muy bien esto esta mal esperaba que hubiera uno o dos problemas mentales en Eclipse cuando despertara, ¿pero locura?

-eso esta por verse

Luna y Eclipse – Capitán Pipsqueak

Eso me calma un poco, pero viendo la violencia de Eclipse de esta tarde no estoy tan confiada.

Eclipse – Ja ¿enserio crees que tu un intento de capitán podrá con el mas fiero de todos los piratas?

Pipsqueak - ¡por supuesto! Por que vengare a mi padre al cual tú mataste

Eclipse – no mi pequeño YO SOY TU PADRE

Pipsqueak – no, no, no es cierto

Eclipse – no luches contra la verdad, hijo. Es mas no luches por nada – se escucha un ruido de desenvaine.-

Pipsqueak – ¿pero que significa esto? Tú eres mi padre

Eclipse – por supuesto que lo soy, pero

Pipsqueak - ¿pero que?

Eclipse – no permitiré que una sangre como la tuya manche el legado de los Pegasos. Pero antes.

De repente siento que no me apoyo en nada y termino de cara contra el suelo

Eclipse – creo que tenemos a un polizón

Luna – hermana ¿Qué haces aquí?

Veo que están Luna vestida con un vestido rosa, demasiado extraño en ella, al pequeño Pipsqueak vestido con un chaleco negro paliacate rojo con puntos blancos y un parche en el ojo, pero lo que literalmente casi me causa un coma diabético era ver a mi pequeño Eclipse vestido como todo un capitán pirata.

Lector – y luego dices que no eres pedófila

Cállate que yo al menos no me la paso leyendo estupideces en una pagina estúpida creadas por un estúpido.

Juaxensaid27 – que quede claro Celestia que yo soy quien te puede torturar con lo que se me antoje, ahora se buena y recibirás una recompensa *cof*lemon*cof*

En que estaba oh, si bueno siguiendo la historia

Celestia – yo este, estaba em

Pipsqueak - ¿espiando?

Eclipse – bueno como sea, oye Pipsqueak te invito un helado

Luna – solo no le dejes que coma tanto ¿ok?

Pipsqueak y Eclipse – ok

Me levanto y veo a ambos saltar por el balcón y rápidamente me dirijo a ver si estaban bien y veo a Pipsqueak montado, en Eclipse el cual volaba como si no hubiera nada en su espalda

Luna – se llevan bien desde hace unos minutos, me parece que la inocencia de mi pequeño Pipsqueak lo hace hacer cosas sin pensar mucho

Celestia - ¿acabas de decir "mi pequeño"?

Luna –eh… no

Celestia – no te hagas tonta se que lo dijiste

Luna – no eh dicho nada

Me lanzo hacia ella y la tiro sobre su cama mientras le hago cosquillas

Celestia- dilo

Luna – Ja Ja Ja Ja jamás Ja Ja Ja

En eso llega un guardia que creo que ya se debió haber imaginado cosas por que solo se queda parado como animal en el marco de la puerta

Luna – ¿necesita ayuda?

Guardia – eh, oh si. Su alumna Twiligth Sparkle esta esperándola

Celestia – iré en un momento

El guardia se retira sin decir nada

Luna – ¿le vas a decir?

Celestia – igual, mañana lo enviaríamos a Ponyville.

Me dirijo a la sala del trono y veo que ella esta hablando con Spike el cual al verme hace una pequeña reverencia

Twiligth – princesa, vinimos lo mas rápido que pudimos

Celestia – bien me alegro de eso mi fiel alumna

Spike – ¿para que quería vernos?

Celestia – quería hablarles de un pony que irá mañana a Ponyville, su nombre es Eclipse Blood Drops

Twiligth - ¿Por qué nos informa específicamente de la llegada de ese Eclipse?

Celestia – es por que el es mi mas reciente y nuevo alumno personal

Spike – ósea la "competencia" de Twiligth

Celestia – no lo llamaría competencia si no mas bien compañero

Twiligth – oh ya veo, ¿podría conocerlo ahora?

Celestia – eh, Twiligth, me sentiría más a gusto si no levantaras ese cuchillo en su presencia

Twiligth – oh es cierto

Spike – ¿como es?

Bueno el es un Pegaso, de un color rojo tan… ah

Twiligth – eh princesa ¿quisiera dejar de babear?

Celestia - ¿eh? Oh si claro bueno, el llegara mañana espero que puedan llevarse bien ustedes dos

Twiligth – muy bien adiós princesa.

Ambos se van en un destello de luz, creo que toque un nervio sensible, bueno, es momento de empacar lo de Eclipse, mañana tendrá un día muy largo.

Me acerco a la puerta de Eclipse y escucho como el ya había llegado y perece que ya esta empacando

Eclipse – bueno ya tengo un regalo para cada una, mi cepillo de dientes, mi chamarra, unos trescientos bits, varios libros, tinta y pluma Creo que será suficiente ¿tu que dices?

- Neh, no me importa que lleves, awww no quiero que te vayas

¿Qué demonios hace Luna en la habitación de Eclipse?

Lector -¿celosa?

Cállate

Eclipse – ya te lo dije me tengo que ir para fortalecerme y salvar al mundo

Luna - tú no tienes que salvar al mundo

Eclipse – me vale, igual voy a necesitar entrenar, nadie sabe que pueda ocurrir

Luna – ¿tú crees que podamos…?

Eclipse – Luna que cosas dices, aunque me agradaría, tengo que decirte que no

Luna – awww ¿Por qué?

Eclipse – por que no quiero, y si te gusta bueno y si no también, ahora shu, shu

Luna – eres malo

Eclipse –si, si lo soy

La puerta se abre y finjo como si no hubiera escuchado el hecho de que mi hermana quisiera hacer ESO con MI Eclipse.

Lector – pedófila

Cállate

Luna – oh hola tía no sabía que estabas por aquí

Celestia – Neh, estaba ya sabes caminando por aquí y decidí que tal vez podría ayudar a Eclipse a empacar

Eclipse – no será necesario ya me ayudo Luna, por cierto ¿con quien hablabas?

Celestia – con Twiligth Sparkle, tu compañera y mi fiel alumna

Eclipse – muy bien, no quiero tardarme mucho creo que saldré ahora

Luna – ok, pediré que te preparen el mejor carruaje que tengamos

Eclipse – Luna, tu sabes que no me gusta usar un carruaje cuando tengo alas ahora si me disculpan

Se dirige a un gran ventanal que esta al final del pasillo lo abre y se para en el marco de la ventana

Eclipse – oh, y cuidado con mandarme dinero muy seguido ¿ok?

Cuando menos lo espero salta por la ventana algo me dice que mi pequeño Eclipse se esta convirtiendo en un semental

Lector – pedófila

Cállate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_hola niños bueno perdon si ho no hubo tanto humor como antes es solo que este cap es de transicion por que estare muy ocupado terminando otras cosas que me surgieron una tarea de fisica y un resto de cosas bueno hasta el siguiente cap _

_juaxen fuera_


	5. una mañana no tan normal

_hola locos de la FF bueno la verdad pido perdon a todos los que tuvieron que tragarse las vacaciones esperando los capitulos que estoy subiendo hoy viernes y mañana sabado pero igual subire todos los caps que prepare osea desde el capi 4 hasta el cap 11 los dejo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 5: una mañana no tan normal

Me desperté temprano algo raro en mi, pero en fin al bajar me encuentro con Twiligth dormida entre un montón de libros, vaya creo que se le metió muy adentro de la cabeza el hecho de que la princesa Celestia tuviera otro alumno, pero no creo que sea tan malo ese tipo digo ¿Qué probabilidad haya de que el tipo seamalvado?

Lector – no lo se, ¿cuantas probabilidades de que un pony desconocido cuyo apellido es gotas de sangre en ingles y además fue criado por la que alguna vez fue nightmare moon sea malvado?

Sabes creo que ya se por que casi ningún fic tiene tus comentarios, pero en fin tengo que despertar a Twiligth o si no dirá "POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE SPIKE ES TARDE, bla, bla, bla"

Spike – Twiligth

Le muevo para que se despierte

Twiligth – Mmm?

Spike - Twiligth

Se voltea como queriéndome decir me vale madre, pero tengo que despertarla bueno ultimo recurso

Spike – Twiligth la princesa Celestia esta aquí y quiere un reporte de todos tus reportes en dos minutos

No pasa ni medio segundo para que se levante de golpe y comience a gritar como histérica "Spike rápido necesitamos pluma, pergamino, tinta…"

Spike – tranquila Twiligth la princesa no esta aquí además, no creo que fuera a pedirte algo así.

Twiligth – Spike casi me matas de un susto, mejor tómate el día estoy muy *bostezo* cansada

Spike – Oh, ok

Si, lo logre, no tengo que trabajar hoy. Bueno iré al Sugar Cube Cornet a comer. Salgo de la biblioteca y comienzo a caminar pero justo a medio camino siento como soy golpeado por algo que cae del cielo

- Oh disculpa, me falta aprender a aterrizar

Al levantarme vi a un Pegaso rojo, crin plateada y un eclipse solar como Cutiemark

Spike – tranquilo, este ¿eres nuevo, verdad?

- Por supuesto, Eclipse Blood Drops, pa' servirle a dios y a usted

Dice mientras extiende su casco hacia mí, creo recordar ese nombre pero ¿de donde? En fin le estrecho el casco

Spike – Spike de Draco, mucho gusto

Eclipse – ¿Spike de Draco? oh, casi lo olvido

Dice mientras comienza a buscar algo en su alforja y veo que saca un regalo con envoltorio morado y moño verde, no más grande que mi puño y me lo entrega

Spike - ¿Qué es esto?

Eclipse – un regalo de presentación, anda ábrelo

No puedo confiar en un extraño, pero en fin casi nunca recibo regalos, lo abro y mi mandíbula casi golpea el suelo y de no haber sido porque sabía contenerme hubiera inundado toda ponyville con mi baba

Eclipse – grandioso ¿no lo crees?

Spike – esto es…

Eclipse – un zafiro de fénix, me costo mucho encontrar uno en menos de veinticuatro horas, pero no seas desagradecido anda comételo

Sin dar tiempo a nada me lo metí en la boca disfrutando hasta el último trozo de ese zafiro tan delicioso

Spike – es el mejor zafiro que eh probado en mi vida, muchas gracias

Eclipse – no hay de…

De repente solo veo una estela rosada pasar frete a mí y al voltear veo a Pinkie Pie sobre Eclipse dando saltitos sobre el

Pinkie – holasoyPinkiePieytedoylabienvenidaaPonyville,

¿Tegustanlasfiestas? ¿Yloscupcakes?amisiymuchosobretodolosdefresaesperoquepodamossermuyamigosycasiloolvido BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE.

Dijo todo eso en menos de cinco segundos, ¿Qué demonios comerá para ser así de hiperactiva? Pero igual me caí que el pobre Pegaso debajo de ella no entendió ni pio de lo que dijo…

Eclipse – hola, mucho gusto Pinkie Pie gracias por la bienvenida y en cuanto a tus preguntas, si me gustan las fiestas y los cupcakes y los que mas me gustan son los de chocolate, yo espero también que seamos amigos, pero creo que para serlo tienes que quitárteme de encima

Ni yo ni Pinkie nos esperábamos que respondiera a todo lo que dijo, solo se bajo mientras el se levantaba, se limpio el polvo y de su alforja saco un regalo d envoltorio rosa con un moño de un rosa mas fuerte y se lo entrego

Pinkie – awww para mi gracias, gracias, gracias

Dice mientras rompe la envoltura hasta que llega al regalo, resulta ser un libro, Pinkie solo lo levanta con sus cascos mientras lee el titulo

Pinkie – recopilación de postres exóticos

Eclipse –solo existen tres copias de ese libro en toda Ecuestria una esta en la biblioteca principal de Canterlot, otro en Trotinham y el último lo tienes tú

Pinkie – muchas, muchas, muchas gracias Eclipse

La verdad me cuesta trabajo creer que a Pinkie le guste leer pero en fin ¿Qué se le va a hacer? En eso una estela multicolor choca con Eclipse derribándolo y arrastrándolo unos dos metros

Spike – Rainbow Dash ¿Qué has hecho?

Corro hasta Eclipse y veo que se para con varios rasguños pero en lugar de enfurecerse se comienza a reír

Eclipse – jajajajajajajajaja

Rainbow – eh… amigo ¿te encuentras bien?

Eclipse – por supuesto, ¿sabes? Eres la segunda más rápida que he visto hasta ahora

Este animal va a morir. Conozco lo suficiente a Rainbow Dash como para darme cuenta de tres cosas que nunca debes hacerle a menos de que quieras morir 1.- despertarla, 2.- decir que nunca lograra algo y 3.- jamás, ni por nada del mundo le digas que es un segundo lugar

Rainbow – disculpa ¿me acabas de decir lenta?

Eclipse – no es que seas lenta es solo que no eres tan rápida

Rainbow - ¿estoy escuchando un reto?

Eclipse – tu dime, te propongo una carrera de aquí hasta em… no lo se

Pinkie – oh, oh, ya se, ya se ¿Qué tal hasta Canterlot?

La quijada de Rainbow cayo al suelo pero Eclipse se quedo pensativo ¿en que pensara este animal?

Eclipse – pues tenia pensado una ida y vuelta hasta Applelosa, pero creo que servirá ¿tu que opinas eh Rainbow?

Rainbow – muy bien, ¿que gana el que llegue primero?

Eclipse – yo te gano em… ya se, serás mi mula de carga durante el resto del día

Rainbow no parece importarle es obvio que ella y todos creemos que Rainbow solo tendrá que hacer el Sonic Rainbow y este animal será reducido a nada

Rainbow – ¿y que si yo gano?

Eclipse – esto

Le dice sacando de su alforja un regalo con envoltorio azul y moño de varios colores, lo abre y muestra una medalla de los Wonderbolts y una hoja con lo que parecían ser las firmas de todos los Wonderbolts y cuando me refiero a todos es TODOS

Rainbow – HECHO

Eclipse – muy bien, Pinkie ¿podrías indicar la salida?

Pinkie – oki doki loki

Ambos se ponen en una línea en dirección a Canterlot y creo que llamaron la atención por que ya hay varios ponys entre ellos Applejack, Fluttershy y Lady Rarity de Dra.… perdón Rarity así que me acerco a ellas

Applejack – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Spike – aquel tipo- señalando a Eclipse – reto a Rainbow Dash a una carrera hasta Canterlot ida y vuelta

Rarity – creo que es muy grande esa distancia, incluso para alguien como Rainbow ¿no lo crees cariño?

Fluttershy – eh, yo, yo creo que si

Pinkie – en sus marcas

La carrera va a empezar, esto será divertido

Pinkie – listos

Ambos se miran unos segundos para luego volver a ver al frente

Pinkie – FUERA

Ambos vuelan a toda velocidad hasta que los pierdo de vista

**Narrador omnipresente**

Ambos van a una velocidad considerable tanto que incluso varias aves tienen que quitarse del camino para evitar ser arroyados por los Pegasos. Todo va muy reñido ambos a duras penas aun respiran de manera correcta ya estaban demasiado parejos los dos estaban demasiado cansados hasta que Rainbow decide usar su último as bajo la manga: El Sonic Rainbow, espero a estar un poco mas delante de su retador, ya iban de regreso a ponyville pero el rendimiento de ambos se desgastaba poco a poco, cuando Rainbow consiguió estar delante de Eclipse comenzó a acelerar hasta que lo había logrado un Sonic Rainbow perfecto a no mucha distancia se veía ponyville hasta que se escucho un trueno ensordecedor y al mirar atrás vio una esfera negra creciendo y a Eclipse volando a una velocidad increíble.

En cámara lenta se veía como este estaba girando y al pasar junto a Rainbow esta lo mira mientras el sacude su casco en señal de adiós

**Spike POV**

Simplemente no me tragaba lo que estaba viendo y al mirar a las caras de todos vi que ellos tampoco se lo tragaban hasta que vi como Eclipse no freno a tiempo y comenzó a arrastrarse en el suelo a tal grado que se sepulto a uno o dos metros y al salir estaba cantando algo como esto

_El péntaculo nos cuidara_

_Velas negras iluminaran_

_Abre el libro de las sombras_

_Que la misa va a empezar_

Rainbow llego mientras el seguía cantando esa canción rara, parecía furiosa

Rainbow - ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?

Dice con un tono de voz de "solo quiero que me respondas para poder molerte a golpes"

Eclipse – esa es la razón de mi Cutiemark si vuelo lo suficientemente rápido puedo generar una esfera capaz de eclipsar el sol yo la llamo la velocidad del vacio, pero el nombre de la habilidad es _Vana Eclipsis_

Justo en ese momento le propina una patada en donde ningún hombre quiere ser pateado

Eclipse – buena patada- dice antes de comenzar a retorcerse

Rainbow – te mereces eso y mucho más

Eclipse – tranqui, toma

Le pasa el regalo que tiene sus colores

Rainbow - ¿y esto por que? No gane ¿recuerdas?

Eclipse – pero aceptas tu derrota eso es una victoria

Rainbow – creo que tienes razón

Eclipse – y además que no me sirven para nada esas firmas ni la medalla, sin contar que no quiero que me rompas la entrepierna, otra vez

Applejack – eso fue muy lindo terrón de azúcar

En eso junto a nosotros llegan el resto de las chicas, exceptuando a Twiligth por que se encuentra soñando cosas bonitas

**Sueño de Twiligth**

Vemos a Twiligth parada en un escenario cantando ¿rap?

_Yeah, perdonen kamehameha_

_Después del tema del tetris_

_Viene el dragón ball rap_

_Quien no haya seguido esta serie _

_Es porque no tiene infancia_

_Big bang attack_

_Ataca desde el planeta Namek…_

**Spike POV**

Applejack – veo que ya conoces a Rainbow, Pinkie y a Spike

Eclipse – bueno, apenas es mi primer día después de vivir mucho rato en Canterlot

Rarity – oh veo que vienes desde muy lejos y dime, si eres de Canterlot ¿Dónde esta tu carruaje, tus subordinados y todos tus lujos?

Eclipse – Neh, yo no soy un maldito mantenido que necesita de alguien incluso hasta para respirar

Muy bien eso no me lo esperaba Rarity es muy aficionada a Canterlot y decir algo en contra de Canterlot o sus habitantes es un…

Eclipse – AAAAAAAUCH

Miro y veo a Eclipse tirado en la tierra con los cascos en la entrepierna, si, a eso me refería

Rarity – eso es por criticar a los habitantes de Canterlot

Eclipse – tranqui, toma

Dice Eclipse mientras trata de levantar su casco con un regalo de envoltorio blanco y listón morado, Rarity lo toma y de su interior saca un vestido que a pesar de ser macho debo admitir que se ve increíble

Lector –hey si, macho ¬¬

Cállate jodido lector de mierda

Juaxensaid27 – Spike, si quieres que haga el Crossover mas vale que dejes de insultar al lector ¿queda claro?

Si jefecito bueno siguiendo con la historia

Rarity – oh es bellísimo, debió costarte una fortuna

Eclipse – no tanto – mientras se para- me lo dio un amigo que es diseñador y admira tu trabajo

Rarity – espero me perdones por lo del punta pie

Eclipse – tranqui, oh y hablando de regalos

Dice mientras abre su alforja y saca dos regalos con los colores de Applejack y Fluttershy y se los entrega

Eclipse – espero que les guste

Applejack saca del interior de su regalo un violín

Applejack – oh, cielos esto debió costarte mucho

Eclipse – tranqui, solo disfrútalo servirá para muchos años

Por su parte Fluttershy abre con cuidado su regalo hasta que lo abre y ella solo libera un awww mientras saca un peluche de zorro

Fluttershy – ¿no es lo más lindo en todo el mundo?

Eclipse –alto uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis ¿Dónde esta Twiligth? Necesito darle su regalo

Fluttershy - ¿Cómo la conoces?

Eclipse – o eso es fácil yo soy el nuevo alumno de la princesa Celestia

Ah claro sabia que conocía ese nombre de algún lugar, alto ¿Qué? De repente en menos de cinco segundos Twiligth aparece en un as de luz

Twiligth – con que eres tú…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno nos vemos al rato locos de la FF_

_juaxen fuera_


	6. amigos y enemigos

_hoy no tengo nada mas que decir los dejo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 6: no tienes tantos amigos sin ganarte algunos enemigos

Apenas había dicho que soy alumno de Celestia y en menos de cinco segundos llega Twiligth, yo creo que para conocer a su nuevo compañero

Eclipse – claro que soy yo, ni modo que fuera tu

Mi primer troleo en Ponyville, no me juzguen, me estoy pavoneando de mi troleo hasta que veo como Twiligth prepara un patada y antes de que pueda reaccionar

Eclipse – mis… AAAAAUCH

Twiligth – eso es por robarte a mi maestra

Eclipse – je, ¿celosa?

En vez de recibir un no nervioso y un "no soy celosa" recibo algo que me dejara más marcado

Eclipse - ahhh ¿por que me golpeas?

La verdad, ni en el fandom aparece que sea tan agresiva, hasta ahora he contado cinco patadas en la cara, dos en el costillar y una patada estilo Applejack en el estomago

Twiligth – largo de aquí estúpido farsante de quinta, yo soy la única alumna de la princesa Celestia.

Deja de golpearme, se que fue directa y aunque en el fondo me duele que una de mis personajes favoritos me grite se que no tiene caso pelear

Eclipse – bueno, me voy, pero antes, oye Spike ¿podrías venir?

El se me acerca y yo le doy un regalo con los colores de Twiligth

Eclipse – dáselo de mi parte cuando se calme ¿ok?

Spike – ok

Me elevo lo suficiente y a una velocidad ni tan rápida ni tan lenta me voy del lugar, chale ¿debería decírselo a Celestia? No, eso es muy arriesgado además no quiero meter a alguien mas a mis broncas. Debo ganarme su confianza la pregunta es ¿Cómo?

Mientras vuelo me encuentro con las CMC (Applebloom, Sweete Bell y Scootalo) en su casa club siendo molestadas por Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Scootalo – ya váyanse

Diamond T- ¿por que? ¿Es que tienen miedo de que todos sepan lo patéticas que son?

Applebloom – por favor ya váyanse no queremos problemas

Silver Spoon – lo que pasa es que no son ni bellas como nosotras, es mas ni siquiera tienen sus Cutiemarks

Sweete – ya cállense

Sweete como puede las empuja pero Silver Spoon la arroja contra el suelo haciendo que la poca cordura que tengo se desvanezca, la tolerancia tiene un limite y ellas lo acaban de sobrepasar

Eclipse – BASTA

Bajo hasta ellas y me pongo entre las CMC y las buscapleitos

Diamond T - ¿Quién eres?

Eclipse – mi nombre es Eclipse Blood Drops, protegido de la princesa Celestia y portador del elemento de la Tolerancia

Silver Spoon – y, y ¿Qué desea?

Al parecer ya entienden el concepto de que yo sea el alumno de Celestia

Eclipse – dejen en paz a estas potras y váyanse AHORA

No tuve que ser mas especifico justo en cuanto lo dije salieron corriendo en dirección a el pueblo

Eclipse - ¿estas, bien?

Sweete – si, muchas gracias por ayudarnos con ellas

Eclipse – si, no hay de que

Applebloom - ¿en verdad eres un alumno de la princesa Celestia?

Eclipse – por supuesto, pero creo que cierta unicornio lavanda me corrió de Ponyville hace un rato

Scootalo - ¿Twiligth?

Eclipse – si, pero no importa no creo que este tan enojada como para no dejar que me instale por aquí

Applebloom – tranquilo si quieres puedes dormir en la granja

¿Dormir en Sweet Apple Acres? No lo creo, digo, no soy tan flojo pero tampoco soy señor maravilla y lo mas seguro es que necesitare trabajar en la granja para tragar y seguir durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que Applejack. Además no soy de los que les gusta dormir en la casa de otras personas

Eclipse – no gracias, pero creo que necesitare un trabajo para subsistir por aquí

Sweete – ¿Qué no eres de la realeza?

Eclipse – si, pero yo soy de los que les gusta la tierra entre las patas y el sudor en la frente

Seré honesto no soy de los que les gusta ser mantenido por mas parte de la realeza que sea

Scootalo – entonces yo creo que puedes trabajar en la granja, pero con una condición

Veo que las tres se miran con cara maliciosa, me da miedo

Lector – hay eres un marica, digo, no creo que te pidan un privado o algo así.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero igual puede ser peligroso estar junto a estas niñas

Eclipse – ¿cual?

Scootalo – tendrás que ayudarnos a conseguir nuestras Cutiemarks

Algo como esto es a lo que me refiero que podría pasar le agradezco al fandom y a por ayudarme.

Eclipse – *gulp* oh, ok

Nos dirigimos a Sweet Apple Acres ojala no me pase nada raro esta vez, llegamos a la granja y lo primero que me encuentro es a Big Macintosh y Applejack hablando cerca de la granja, mierda no soy mas que una cucaracha comparado con Big Mac, solo espero no hacerlo enojar nunca.

Applejack – y luego… oh, mira allí esta

Applebloom – hola hermanos ¿de que hablan?

Big Mac – oh del nuevo chico de por aquí

Eclipse – ese soy yo

Digo mientras me acerco a ambos hermanos y, creo que Applejack se ruborizo un poquitito

Applejack – eh, hola Eclipse, este… yo eh tengo que irme

Salió corriendo a una velocidad comparable con la de Rainbow Dash, valla ¿tanto le guste?

Big Mac – y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Eclipse - bueno me encontré a estas potras no muy lejos de aquí y bueno me dijeron que aquí podría conseguir trabajo ¿es cierto?

Big Mac – sip

Eclipse – muy bien ¿podría trabajar aquí antes de que se me acabe la comida y el dinero?

Big Mac – sip, sígueme

Muy bien creo que di una buena primera impresión, me lleva hasta el granero y saca varias canastas.

Big Mac – si puedes cosechar al menos la mitad de la huerta Este se te pagara y trabajaras aquí

Eclipse – muy bien

No se porque pero creo que no le caí tan bien a Big Mac ¿Por qué? Por el simple y jodido hecho de que la huerta Este mide unos 180 metros nomas lo que yo veo

Comienzo dando patadas a los primeros arboles de la huerta es fácil este tipo de trabajo, pero, al cabo de un rato estas tan cansado que ya no sabes si te quejas de dolor o del peso de las canastas o tal vez de los dos y eso no era lo peor si no que no tenia que dejar las canastas para luego recogerlas, no, tengo que llevarlas hasta el granero y volver por mas, pero lo que mas te jode es que Big Mac y las chicas están muy gustosos de la vida tomando el sol y con bebidas frías mientras yo lo único que bebo son las gotas de sudor que caen por mi rostro, malditos hijos de la puta perra que los pario.

Ya había terminado casi toda la huerta Este yo solo eh putos, en eso veo que se me acerca Applejack con una charola con una jarra de agua con hielo y un vaso

Applejack – hola compañero, veo que ya estas cansado, ten sírvete

Eclipse – gracias

Vierto agua hasta el borde del vaso y comienzo a beber todo el contenido, después tomo la jarra y me la arrojo en la cara

Eclipse – ah, gracias Applejack, realmente necesitaba eso

Applejack – no hay de que

Comienzo a caminar con el último cargamento de manzanas a cuestas mientras hablo con Applejack

Applejack – y… ¿Cómo ves el trabajo de aquí de la granja?

Eclipse – Ufff

Applejack – ¿tan malo es?

Eclipse – no, no es malo es solo que ¿hacen esto todos los días?

Applejack – no, eso fue solo un capricho de mi hermano, lo hace con cada semental que pisa Sweet Apple Acres, es como una prueba

Eclipse – ¿para?

Applejack – ver si son merecedores de ser mi pareja

En ese momento me detengo en seco, ¿acaso escuche bien? ¿Yo y Applejack? No es que no me guste la idea, digo Applejack es mi segunda personaje mas amado de todo este mundo, pero siento que es muy, muy, muy pronto para que inicie una relación formal

Eclipse - ¿pareja?

Applejack – aja

Eclipse – jajajajajaja muy graciosa Applejack por un momento creí que…

Me detengo de mis risas por que justo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa ella me beso. ¡Ella! Se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos con expresión ¿lujuriosa?

Applejack – sabes Eclipse ¿Por qué no dejas de trabajar y no se, vienes conmigo?

Esto se esta pasando de la jodida raya me esta pidiendo algo que no pienso cumplir

Eclipse – es por que…

Mierda ¡jodido cerebro piensa! _Mensaje del administrador: el archivo "excusa_ " no puede ejecutarse de la manera que lo desea se recomienda reiniciar el programa o dejar que el equipo reinicie el sistema. _Shit.

Eclipse – eh, ¡mira un simio montado en un monociclo que caga helado!

Applejack - ¿Dónde?

Justo en cuanto voltea salgo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y créanme se cuentan con los dedos de una mano las veces que demostraba tenerle miedo a algo, bueno ella lo logro

Applejack – ¡oye no huyas cobarde!

Eclipse – ¡es un país libre y hare lo que se me pegue la regalada y jodida gana!

Justo cuando creo que no hay algo capaz de joderme más allí estaban las otras cinco portadoras y digamos que Twiligth no se puso feliz de verme. Como puedo las esquivo a todas y cuando creo que las eh perdido al voltear veo como las seis comienzan a perseguirme. Comienzo a aletear hasta que puedo empezar a levantarme del suelo pero cuando voy apenas unos centímetros por encima del suelo algo me enreda las alas y no se si es por que ahora en mi forma pony soy mas resistente o por la adrenalina que corre en mi que como puedo forcejeo contra el lazo pero cuando estoy por liberarme caigo a un acantilado demasiado alto. Me atoro antes de caer contra el suelo ¿Cuántos jodidos metros, medirá esa cosa? Bueno no puedo averiguarlo ahora ya que están empezando a elevarme. Comienzo a forcejear todavía más hasta que me libero y justo en cuanto pongo una pezuña en el suelo corro como mujer en un almacén de ofertas hasta perderme en el Bosque Everfree…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_hola locos bueno si se lo preguntan si me emparejare con applejack de a partir de hoy en adelante _


	7. la habitante de Everfree

_bueno este sera el ultimo cap que subire el viernes esperen las continuaciones mañana_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 7: la habitante de Everfree

Eclipse se encontraba corriendo casi sin aliento aunque la vegetación ya era lo suficientemente frondosa como para no ser visto ni por tierra ni por aire, pero el susto que le propinaron era lo suficientemente convincente como para pedir una orden de restricción

Comienza a bajar la velocidad hasta que del cansancio se recarga en un árbol mirando hacia todos lados

Eclipse – ¿ahora donde carajos estoy?

Comienza a caminar en línea recta hasta donde comienza a verse una fogata y un pequeño campamento con cautela comienza a acercarse lo suficiente como para ver el campamento mejor y con solo verlo ya sabia de quien era.

El campamento era una pequeña fogata con una lata de frijoles cocinándose, un carro de madera con la palabra FARSANTE escrita con pintura negra y cerca de este hay una pony de color azul claro y crin celeste grisácea hablando con alguien más

Se trataba de Trixie Lulamoon

Trixie – tranquilo se que algún día podremos ir con los demás ponys sin miedo a ser perseguidos

Eclipse lentamente se acerca al unicornio hasta que por error pisa una ramita la cual alerta a la maga viajera, esta se voltea y se ve como en sus cascos sostiene a un pequeño potro color blanco y crin grisácea de no más de unos meses, pero al ver a la figura de Eclipse junto a su fogata su expresión pasa a ser muy nerviosa y aterrada

Trixie – a-atrás soy una maga muy poderosa a-aléjate d-de aquí o ya veras. llévate lo que quieras pero no lastimes a mi hijo

Eclipse – tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño a ti o a tu hijo, solo quiero descansar un rato

El Pegaso se sienta a un lado de la fogata y extendiendo sus cascos hacia esta para calentarse

Trixie – ¿como te llamas?

Eclipse – Eclipse Blood Drops ¿y tú?

Trixie – Trixie Lulamoon y el es White Soul

Eclipse - un placer y dime ¿Qué haces en Everfree? Digo no es que tenga algo en contra de algunos estilos de vida pero, creo que es muy peligroso para tu hijo

Trixie – si, pero, desde que hice varios daños a la población de Ponyville me han corrido de todos los lugares que conozco

Eclipse – ¿y la casa del padre no es opción?

En ese momento Trixie lleva a su hijo adentro del carro mientras solloza

Trixie – es que el, el padre de White… me, me violo en Trotinham *snif* yo no *snif* yo no pude protegerme

En ese momento Trixie comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que por la mente de Eclipse se asentaba una culpa y remordimiento enormes

Eclipse – te ayudare

Trixie - ¿Qué?

Eclipse – te ayudare a cuidar de White Soul, si me lo permites claro

Trixie – tu me ¿estas ayudando?

Eclipse – si, espero que no sea molestia si me quedo hasta mañana aquí

Trixie – gracias, muchas Gracias

Trixie le abraza y este corresponde el abrazo, Trixie se va a dormir al carro para cuidar de White Soul mientras que Eclipse se queda a dormir afuera para proteger el campamento.

No había amanecido aun cuando Eclipse ya estaba despierto haciendo unos ejercicios de calentamiento, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a estirar sus alas siente un dolor punzante, mientras trata de ahogar un grito para no despertar a Trixie.

Al revisar su ala vio como había una zona sin plumas, y vio una piedra incrustada en dicha zona

Eclipse –**_ no debo quitarla quien sabe que me pueda pasar, además se siente muy profunda_**

Pensaba Eclipse hasta que se puso a pensar en Trixie ¿Cómo cuidaría de ella? Y mas aun ¿Cómo cuidaría del hijo de Trixie? Las preguntas invadían la mente de Eclipse hasta que se le ocurrió aprovechar que aun no salía el sol y se puso el arnés del carro de Trixie y comenzó a arrástralo hacia Ponyville el cual ya no estaba tan lejos, mientras se cantaba así mismo

Eclipse – _cuentan que en babilonia _

_La leyenda surgió_

_Cuentan que bajo el cielo_

_Una torre se alzo _

_Y que un dios justiciero_

_Bajo hasta la tierra _

_Y la destruyo_

_Cuando la levantaron _

_Les cegó la ambición_

_Por llegar a lo alto_

_Y retar a su dios _

_Y el castigo del cielo_

_La lengua que hablaban_

_Se las confundió_

Trixie - *bostezo* ¿ya es de día?

Eclipse – hola bella durmiente, ¿como dormiste?

Trixie – eh dormido mejor, y ¿Qué era eso raro que cantabas?

Eclipse – oh, eso se llama Torre de Babel, la cantaba una banda pero no creo que la conozcas

Trixie –bueno, lo que sea, ¿a donde vamos?

Eclipse – ponyville no esta lejos aprovecharemos que aun es temprano solo necesito una lámpara y una pala

Trixie – creo recordar que tengo eso lo buscare

Eclipse – Gracias Trixie, eres todo amor

Eclipse continuaba la caminata hasta que llego a un punto cercano a la biblioteca y justo allí se detiene

Trixie – listo una pala y una lámpara, no le quedan muchas horas de vida pero creo que te servirá

Eclipse – muy bien ahora ve a dormir, lo necesitaras

Trixie – ok

Mientras Trixie se disponía a dormir, Eclipse comenzó a cavar un agujero en diagonal, cuando hubo hecho esto comenzó a dividir el camino en tres partes, golpeando un poco las paredes y el techo del túnel para que no se desplomara y así fue haciendo una cocina, un baño (si se preguntan como, se colgó a una tubería que se encontró mientras excavaba y uso arcilla para la taza). Después comenzó a hacer un cuarto para Trixie el cual era el más grande, después, comenzó a excavar una habitación continua a la de Trixie el cual era apenas de uno metros e hizo un pequeño montículo en el cual se podía acostar cómodamente.

Al salir de la cueva apenas estaba comenzando a amanecer, así que se apresuro a tocar la puerta del carro

Eclipse – su castillo esta listo su alteza

Trixie se sonrojo con lo que dijo Eclipse y lo acompaño hasta la casa, mientras Eclipse comenzó a bajar las cosas mas importantes entre ellas unas cobijas y un par de almohadas para que Trixie descansara mientras bajaba el resto de su equipaje. Apenas comenzaban a asomarse los ponys para comenzar sus desconocidas rutinas diarias, cuando Eclipse ya había terminado de llevar sus cosas a la cueva.

Una vez terminado esto saco un palo y un trozo de madera y con un poco de tinta que tenía escribió _"aquí descansa Eclipse Blood Drops"_

Eclipse – perfecto

Se dispuso a meterse no sin antes bloquear con una roca de considerable tamaño la entrada a su refugio, a su hogar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno locos y locas perdon si los hice esperar mucho para subir estos ultimos cuatro caps bueno mañana subire los otros cuatro que tengo listos _

_lector - ¿y por que no hoy?_

_por que se me antoja y si les gusta bueno y si no tambien_

_juaxen fuera_


	8. culpa remordimiento y odio

_hola locos de la FF hoy estoy de super buen humor por que ayer viernes antes de venir a casa de mis abuelos que es de donde les subo estos caps mi hermano decidio que ya tenia muchas ideas en su cabeza y bueno les explico con mas detalle al final del cap_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 8: remordimiento, culpa y odio

Me levanto, como siempre temprano, apenas habían salido los primeros rayos del sol y al bajar ya me estaban esperando para desayunar

Applejack - ¡buenos días familia!

Todos desde la pequeña Applebloom hasta Granny Smith responden el saludo, así que me siento en una de las sillas

Applebloom – y ¿ya encontraron a tu novio?

Esa pregunta casi hace que me ahogue con un trozo de panqueque que estaba comiendo, ¿Cómo sabe ella eso? Por suerte viene el hermano mayor a solucionarlo

Big Mac – Applebloom ¿Qué te eh dicho de meterte esa idea en la cabeza? No ah nacido aun el desgraciado que quiera con mi hermana y tenga mi consentimiento

Granny – Big Mac recuerda que el si logro cumplir con tu dichosa prueba de responsabilidad, ¿Por qué aun te cae mal ese chico?

Big Mac – es porque no creo que sea el correcto, digo, parece responsable y de fiar pero creo que hay algo mal en el

Applejack – y ese malo en el ¿es…?

Big Mac – eso es lo que aun no se, pero igual, buscare un defecto que tenga y veras que no es para ti.

Granny, Applejack y Applebloom – ¬¬*

Big Mac - ¿que?

Después de desayunar, Applebloom se fue a la escuela, Granny se quedo a limpiar algunas cosas en la granja, mientras Big Mac y yo nos alistábamos para cosechar.

La mañana entera se paso tranquila de esos días que no sabes que diferencia hay entre el hoy y el ayer y lo único que lo diferencia es la fecha, hasta que Applebloom y sus amigas vinieron corriendo hasta nosotros

Applebloom – ¡hermana! ¡Ven corre, algo le paso a tu novio!

Applejack – ¿¡QUE!?

Como alma que lleva Discord corrí hasta donde había muchos ponys rodeando una roca, cuando me acerque lo suficiente pude ver un letrero malhecho que decía _"aquí descansa Eclipse Blood Drops"_

Applejack – oh no, ¿cuando fue?

Me preguntaba mientras me acercaba al letrero, comienzo a sollozar, en eso llegan mis amigas y al verme a mi y ver el letrero tratan como pueden consolarme

Rainbow – ya, tranquila el ahora esta en un lugar mejor

Fluttershy – si, em, al menos el pudo darnos un regalo de despedida a todas

Rarity – cariño si te hace sentir mejor creo que si hubieras tenido, una oportunidad con el

Pinkie – si, tranquila amiga, a, el no le hubiera gustado que lloraras

Twiligth no decía nada solo estaba contemplando la tumba de mi casi amado

Rarity – ¿ocurre algo cariño?

Rainbow – cierto, desde que llegaste has estado observando la tumba

Twiligth – esto no es una tumba

Le da un par de golpes a la roca como si fuera una puerta, le iba a pedir que dejara de maltratar la tumba de mi casi novio hasta que de repente

- Hay voy un momento

Era algo increíble ¿acaso mi bello corcel despertó porque me escucho?, la roca comienza a moverse de tal manera que se podía ver al interior una penumbra y oscuridad casi infinitas hasta que lo vi salir parecía como si no hubiera dormido el mismo tiempo que espere para saltar sobre el y besarlo en toda la cara, ósea nada.

Applejack – hay como te extrañe, no me vuelvas a asustar así, creí que nunca te volvería a ver.

Comienzo a estrujarlo, hasta que llega el metiche de mi hermano a arruinarlo todo

Big Mac – hola, niño, mira te doy dos segundos para que sueltes a mi hermana o créeme que te hare tragar tierra

Casi por reflejo volteo a ver la expresión de Eclipse y veo que este sonríe de forma maliciosa hacia Big Mac y comienza a corresponderme el abrazo, cosa que cabe destacar por que nunca lo hizo, después comenzó a morderme un poco la oreja, haciendo un poco mas excitante el abrazo mire hacia Big Mac y tenia una cara de WTF!?

Nunca había visto alguien que retara a mi hermano incluso los nuevos se cagaban encima solo con verlo a el, así que o es muy valiente o demasiado idiota

Lector – o tal vez las dos cosas

Si, creo que eso es

Big Mac – ¿me estas retando?

No tuvo que hablar solo se siente como mueve su casco a mi melena y me quita la liga, la cara de Big Mac esta mas roja que de costumbre no se si por vergüenza de que yo me dejara hacer todo eso o por la ira de querer matar a mi Eclipse

Big Mac – te lo advierto

Se quedo unos segundos pensando que hacer hasta que le vino una idea, me aleja de el un poco, lo suficiente como para vernos a los ojos y a la misma velocidad que me alejo me acerca y ME BESO no se que me daba mas gusto el hecho de que yo fuera la primera de mis amigas en ser besada de labios y ellas me estaban viendo o eso que me besara por su propia cuenta.

La cara de Big Mac paso a ser tan roja como una manzana, tanto que incluso le salió vapor por las orejas y la nariz y cuando menos me lo espero Eclipse me aleja de el poniéndose en posición de guardia con una sonrisa en su rostro no tuvo que esperar mucho como para que ambos comenzaran a golpearse como solo mi hermano y mi novio lo harían, me acerco a mis amigas y veo que se me quedan viendo con cara de "¿es jodidamente neta?"

Applejack – ¿Qué ocurre?

Rainbow – ese tipo reto a tu hermano, te besuqueo y si Big Mac le hubiera dado oportunidad creo que ahora estarías en su cama

Applejack – no es para tanto

Pinkie – ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿A que saben sus labios? Detalles, cuenta, cuenta

Rarity – Pinkie, querida, no hables de manera tan soez no es propio de una dama

Applejack – yo creo que se los diré después

La pelea siguió un rato podía ver como mi Eclipse y Big Mac se daban patadas rápidamente en la cara, patas y cuerpo, después de un rato ya había terminado mi hermano tenia recogida su pata izquierda tenia la nariz sangrando así como varias cortadas y raspones, eso si, Eclipse también se gano sus heridas, tenía un ojo morado, raspones y moretones muy marcados en todo su cuerpo

Eclipse – ¿y bien?

Big Mac – te doy un siete de diez, solo por que me rompiste la pata

Eclipse – bien

Big Mac – eso si, si le rompes el corazón yo te rompo la cara

Alto, ¿esa pelea fue…? ¿Una prueba de mi hermano?

Eclipse – bueno tengo que cumplir una promesa, nos vemos después

Big Mac – sip

Veo que Eclipse se mete en su cueva subterránea y antes de entrar se detiene.

Eclipse – oigan chicas, ¿quieren pasar?

Todas se muestran inseguras de entrar, sobretodo Twiligth y Fluttershy hasta que comienzo a bajar por la cueva, es muy amplio allí adentro al final se ve una luz como de un traga luz no muy lejos de allí comenzamos a acercarnos y justo en cuanto la veo mi corazón se detiene al igual que el resto de mis amigas, allí esta esa farsante de Trixie, Eclipse ni siquiera se detiene

Eclipse – ya volví Trixie

Trixie – oh hola ¿Qué te paso?

Eclipse – oh esto una prueba del hermano de Applejack

Trixie – y ¿Cómo te fue?

Eclipse – le rompí una pata, tú dirás

En eso se empieza a escuchar como llora un potro no muy lejos de donde estamos

Trixie – creo que ya se despertó

Eclipse – tráelo sirve que las chicas lo conocen

Trixie – ok

Trixie sale de la habitación a una que parece ser mas pequeña, algo no me esta gustando de todo esto, es decir ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Y ¿a que se refiere con eso?

Eclipse – vengan estaremos mas cómodos en la sala

Nos guía a una pequeña habitación con varios sillones y una mesa en el centro al fondo se ve una cocina con refrigerador, estufa, comedor para seis lo usual

Eclipse – ¿les puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Agua? ¿Jugo? ¿Café?

Applejack – yo un poco de agua si no es molestia

Rainbow – Neh, si tienes sidra por allí dame un poco

Rarity – algo de jugo si no te importa

Pinkie – yo quiero café con mucha, mucha, mucha azúcar

Inmediatamente sin que Pinkie se entere le hago señas a Eclipse para decir que no le diera café, parece entender Ufff un problema menos

Fluttershy – yo em, un poco de agua, si no te molesta, claro

Eclipse – ¿y tu quieres algo Twiligth?

Twiligth – no gracias roba maestras

Justo cuando creo que Eclipse va a devolver el insulto, el hace como si se quitara polvo del hombro

Eclipse – oh, ok

Increíble ni siquiera Twiligth se esperaba una respuesta de ese calibre, Eclipse se retira a la cocina mientras nosotras esperamos, de repente llega Trixie a la sala con un potro de unicornio en sus cascos ¿¡ese maldito infeliz se caso con ella!?

Trixie – hola chicas me alegra que sigan aquí, esperaba que pudiéramos dejar todo atrás después de todo lo que ocurrió

Eclipse – ya llegue

Eclipse llega con una bandeja con varias bebidas y la deja en la mesa, mientras yo lo miro con una mirada de esas de "solo espero a que digas algo para poder partirte la cara"

Eclipse – Applejack ¿Por qué me miras así?

Eso fue suficiente para mi me paro de donde estoy sentada y sin dar tiempo a nada le doy una patada en donde no le pega el sol, Trixie apenas y se inmuto un poco ante eso, ósea es su esposo ¿y no va a defenderlo?

Eclipse – ¡¿por que hiciste eso?!

Applejack - ¡y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar! ¡Yo te amaba y te casaste con, con, con esa farsante! ¡Y no solo eso si no que también tuviste un hijo con ella!

Diferente a un insulto de su parte tanto Trixie como Eclipse comienzan a reírse

Rainbow – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Trixie – es que Jajaja el y yo no estamos casados y este no es su hijo

Rarity – entonces ¿de quien es?

Eclipse – de un bastardo malnacido de Trotinham, pero como el animal no quiere hacerse responsable yo le ayudo a Trixie a cuidarlo

Twiligth – entonces ¿eres una especie de padre sustituto o algo así?

Eclipse – creí que me odiabas

Twiligth – pero por supuesto que te odio, te robaste a mi maestra, llegaste como si nada a Ponyville, trajiste de vuelta a Trixie y te besuqueaste con Applejack una de mis mejores amigas

Eclipse – aja ¿y?

Twiligth – ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres con "¿y?"?

Eclipse – a eso niña, dime una cosa, leíste lo que venia en la caja de tu regalo ¿verdad?

Twiligth – eh…

Eclipse – para tu buena suerte tengo una copia en mi habitación vuelvo en un momento

Muy bien este día se a estado poniendo muy raro, las pruebas que le pone Big Mac a Eclipse, la casa subterránea, el regreso de Trixie y el hecho de que todo eso haya pasado en solo veinte minutos

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno les dije algo referente a mi hermano haya arriba y bueno es que el no es brony, el, creo que es neutro, y este me pidio de favorle hisiera una cuenta en fanfiction me ha estado diciendo que quiere hacer un fic de minecraft y Mägo De Oz (la banda) aun no lo ha escrito pero creo que no le tomara mucho yo es aviso cuando lo sube por que el tiene buenas ideas y se ve que va a molar sin mas_

_juaxen fuera_


	9. Applejack quiere algo y no es dinero

_no hay nada que reportar_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 9: Applejack quiere algo y no es dinero

Me encontraba en mi habitación buscando la nota que Celestia le mando a Twiligth, la búsqueda no tardo mucho pero aproveche para pensar en todo lo que he hecho desde que llegue a Ecuestria, saco una lista de mi alforja y reviso lo que dice:

Estupideces que he hecho desde que llegue a ecuestria:

1.- ser besado por Luna

2- pillar a Celestia y Discord en una posición que no sale en el kamasutra

3.- hacerla de vagabundo consiguiendo dinero

4.- tener una pelea en una tienda de rosquillas

5.- jugar a los piratas con Pipsqueak

6.- retar a Rainbow Dash a una carrera

7.- ser perseguido por ponys

8.- traer de vuelta a Trixie

Al terminar de leer tomo una pluma y algo de tinta y escribo:

9.- besar a Applejack y retar a Big Mac

Guardo la lista, cielos le voy a deber muchas explicaciones al verdadero Eclipse, salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la sala y al entrar veo como todas hacen caras graciosas a White para que se ría, pero lo que de verdad me da risa es como Spike (no se como jodidos se metió) se pone en frente de White

Spike – ahora verán como lo hace el maestro

No hizo ni una cara graciosa o más bien no le dieron tiempo ya que White se empezó a reír, esto hace que Spike se frustre

Spike – oye todavía no eh comenzado, deja de reírte

Todas se empiezan a reír y yo voy a aprovechar esto, sin que nadie me note me pongo detrás de Twiligth y hago mi segundo troleo en Ponyville

Eclipse – ¡bu!

Twiligth grita demasiado chistoso me tiro al suelo mientras me río hasta que algo pesado cae en mi entrepierna

Applejack – Twiligth no le hagas daño allí si no ya no podrá tener hijos con migo

Me dejo de retorcer y miro a Applejack y al ver la expresión de todos incluyendo a Spike e incluso a White Soul era más o menos así (O_O) U, Applejack al notar esto se ruboriza

Applejack – oh vamos chicas yo creo que hablo por ustedes cuando digo que también quieren su primera vez

Todas bajan la cabeza un poco apenadas también Fluttershy ¿eh? Holy shit

Eclipse – bueno dejando eso de lado, carta de la princesa Celestia a Twiligth Sparkle, y cito: Querida Twiligth, como soberana y bla, bla, bla de Ecuestria y bla, bla, bla del sol y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla,

"cinco renglones de bla después"

Eclipse – no quiero que lastimes a Eclipse por que el es el séptimo elemento de la armonía y si se va pasaran cosas malas y bla, bla, bla así que quiérelo mucho y bla, bla, bla tu Maestra la princesa Celestia

Twiligth – ese fue el peor cito que escuchado

Eclipse – no, de hecho eso es lo que dice

Le paso la carta y ella con el seño fruncido comienza a leerla después la baja y me da una de esas miradas de "odio cuando tienes razón"

Pinkie – entonces ¿eres el séptimo elemento del que todo habla?

Eclipse – ¿eh?

Rainbow – no le hagas caso esta loquita por tanta azúcar

Eclipse – ok

Rarity – y, exactamente ¿Qué elemento representas?

Eclipse – según Celestia represento la tolerancia, y que por eso no me enfado con tanta facilidad

Twiligth – pruébalo

Eclipse – a ver me han pateado como tres patadas en la entrepierna hasta ahora, traje de regreso a Trixie aun sabiendo todo lo que hizo y no me emperre cuando me dijiste ladrón de maestras ¿necesitas mas pruebas de mi tolerancia?

Twiligth – ¿emperre?

Eclipse – quiere decir enfurecer, enojar cosas así

Fluttershy – y, em, bueno ¿nos ayudaras con los tipos malos?

Eclipse – pues tenia ganas de usar mi elemento y resucitar a King Sombra

Todas se me quedan viendo con cara de miedo cielos dos troleos el mismo día y aun no oscurece

Eclipse – no, tranquilas, yo no haría eso además no se como hacerlo

Se tranquilizan, bueno, ya me estoy cansado y no he comido

Eclipse – bueno chicas si quieren váyanse por que no quiero que algo ocurra mientras no estoy

Trixie – creo que es buena idea, podemos ir al parque o a algún otro lugar para divertirnos

Creo que todas estuvieron de acuerdo porque luego de eso todas fueron al spa incluyendo a Spike, lector Juaxen ¿me podrían ayudar?

Juaxensaid27, Lector y Eclipse – eh, PUTO

Bueno ahora que se fueron, decido que es tiempo de ir a buscar comida así que voy a una tienda de donas no muy lejos de donde estaba, la verdad es que ya se me están acabando los bits y la paga tal vez sea buena en Sweet Apple Acres, pero, ya no tengo muchas ganas de que Trixie siga durmiendo en mi casa, digo apenas había pasado la pubertad en el mundo humano y tal vez aquí sea mas grande pero mi mente sigue siendo la de un tipo brony y calenturiento así que imagínense que ocurriría

Llego a mi humilde hogar, retiro la roca y la vuelvo a acomodar y al ver la cueva veo un pequeño camino de rosas lo sigo y llego a mi habitación y veo a Applejack usando una lencería en mi cama, trago saliva, la verdad ¿que le ocurre a esta pony?

Eclipse – eh Applejack ¿Qué h-haces aquí?

Applejack comienza a acercarse a mí de manera muy seductora, no debo ser estúpido ni tirármela… aun

Applejack – pues, creí que como Big Mac ya te dejo en paz, podríamos, no se, aprovechar

Eclipse – escucha, si somos novios pero esto es muy extremo, no se ¿podrías esperar un mes o algo así?

Applejack – solo si lo firmas

Eclipse – ok

La verdad esperaba que dijera eso, si algo me enseño es que ni el mismo diablo debe confiar en los seres humanos, escribo una pequeña nota y al final le pongo mi firma, o algo que se le pareciese

Eclipse – por este medio, redacto que no tendré relaciones con Applejack hoy, si no mañana. Ahora firma aquí.

Le entrego la notita a Applejack, y lo firma, muajajajaja no sabe lo que pasa por mi corrupta mente de cajero de seven eleven [inserte trollface aquí]

Applejack – creí que habías dicho un mes o algo así

Eclipse – claro, pero cambie de opinión

Applejack – entonces nos vemos

Se quita la lencería para aparentar no haber tratado de tirarme, eso es algo que nunca me eh explicado los ponys siempre están desnudos y nadie hace nada, los ponys usan una lencería Y TODOS PIERDEN LA CABEZA, bueno al menos me he sabido controlar hasta ahora bueno necesito buscar empleo y rápido.

Me acerco a la sala de la casa y tomo un periódico que esta en la mesa me siento y empiezo a leer los avisos de ocasión mientras como mis donas, tal vez encuentre algo interesante para ganar bits, no se a que jodida hora me dormí y empiezo a despertar y me veo atado a una pared con grilletes y al ver a mi alrededor se escucha una voz

- Veo que despertaste

Eclipse – Applejack ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Applejack aparece de entre las sombras ya sin sombrero y con el cabello suelto, así como la lencería de la otra vez

Applejack – es porque ya son las 12:01 am es decir debes cumplir tu contrato

Eclipse – a ver dime el contrato

Applejack - por este medio, redacto que no tendré relaciones con Applejack hoy, si no mañana.

Eclipse – ¿lo ves? No tendré relaciones contigo hoy sino hasta mañana

Applejack – p… pe… pero yo… tu… esto…

Applejack se nota muy confusa muajajajaja oh si el poder del troleo esta a mi favor

Applejack – sabes que no me importa que esto sea una de tus bromas tendrás relaciones con migo ahora

Eclipse – no te lo recomiendo, mi amor, si tratas de hacer algo conmigo gritare tan fuerte que despertare a Big Mac y a todos en la granja solo imagínate ¿Qué pensaran si te ven vistiendo así y en mi presencia?

Applejack – eres un maldito manipulador

Me libera, cielos, aun con todo el tiempo que pase pude mantenerme tranquilo

Eclipse – bueno adiós, cariño

Le beso en los labios para que no se agüite la nena

Applejack – adiós

Me voy, la pregunta es ¿Cómo carajos la dejaron llevarme? Algo me dice que voy a tener que matar a Trixie

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_sin mas _

_juaxen fuera_


	10. desiciones

_hoy es sabado 26 y no tengo nada que reportar_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 10: decisiones

Me encuentro dormida en la cama que me había fabricado Eclipse, aunque sigo creyendo que fue muy mal de mi parte dejar que le hicieran eso

**Flashback**

Se ve a Eclipse dormido en el sofá de la sala con un periódico en la cara, en ese momento se ve como llegan las seis yeguas (exceptuando a Fluttershy que ya se había ido a dormir), el bebé dragón y el potrillo

Applejack – awww, ¿no es lindo cuando duerme?

Rainbow – eso me recuerda ¿en que te fijaste en el?, digo, no creo que por el hecho de que te haya regalado un simple violín hayas caído a sus pesuñas

Twiligth – cierto, ¿que hizo que te fijaras en el?

Applejack – creo que su forma de ser, parece que le agrada hacer sentir bien a los demás

Pinkie – como yo

Rarity – con todo respeto, Pinkie, el si se sabe moderar y no enloquece como tu

Applejack – es cierto, pero lo que mas me agrada de el es que no es tan, superficial el es mas detallista y parece buen chico y a diferencia del habitante de Canterlot promedio, a el si le gusta ensuciarse

Trixie – apostaría la vida de mi hijo a que tu quisieras que el te "ensuciara" si sabes a lo que me refiero

Applejack pasa de ser color naranja a rojo por el comentario de Trixie y la verdad es que todas, incluso Spike se estaban riendo para sus adentros, mientras Applejack se tapa la cara con su sombrero, pero accidentalmente se le cae cierta notita que fue escrita por Eclipse

Spike – oye se te callo esto

El bebé dragón toma la nota y la lee en voz alta

Spike – "por este medio, redacto que no tendré relaciones con Applejack hoy, si no mañana."

Applejack - ¡dame eso!

Applejack trata de tomar la hoja de papel pero Rainbow se le adelanta y la lee, para después echarse a reír en el suelo mientras le pasa la nota a Twiligth la cual comienza a hacer lo mismo y al cabo de un rato ya todas se estaban riendo por la nota

Applejack – oigan no es gracioso, denme eso

Rarity – tranquila cariño, sabemos que estas un poco impaciente por lo de tu primera vez, pero tienes que admitir que eso por escrito es muy gracioso

Twiligth – cierto

Rainbow – ¿Qué sigue, que te notifique cuando quiere que lo beses?

Rainbow y todas se empiezan a reír tanto que casi despiertan a Eclipse

Applejack – bueno, yo al menos si tengo quien me bese

La respuesta toma con la guardia baja a todas, haciendo que bajen un poco la cabeza

Spike – bueno, tampoco es para que te pongas así y si te sirve de algo ya son casi las doce de aquí a que llegues a Sweet Apple Acres ya debería ser de mañana

Trixie – es cierto tal vez puedas empezar desde las 00:00 horas y así no podrá reclamarte

Applejack – creo que tienes razón,

Applejack toma a Eclipse y lo pone sobre su lomo

Applejack – adiós chicas, creo que voy a levantarme tarde mañana

Todas – adiós

Twiligth – bueno chicas creo que ya tenemos que irnos, buenas noches

Después de eso todas se van para su casa a descansar, después de una buena sesión de relajamiento en el spa

**Fin del flashback**

Bueno creo que le esta yendo bien, espero que no se moleste conmigo por haber dejado que se lo llevaran, empiezo a despertar por un aroma dulce e increíblemente seductor, es el aroma de hot-cakes recién hechos, el aroma me lleva literalmente flotando hasta la cocina en donde veo a White Soul y a Eclipse comiendo lo que para mis ojos son los mejores hot-cakes que haya visto.

Me acerco a la mesa hasta que choco con algo

Eclipse – ni lo intentes Trixie, por tu culpa casi me violan así que hare la venganza mas terrible que pude hacer

Trixie – oye ¿como creas un campo de fuerza?, no eres unicornio para hacer uno

Eclipse – tal vez yo no pero tu hijo si

Trixie -¿Qué?

Miro a White y veo que el, esta usando su magia para mantener un campo de fuerza, pero lo que se me hace más raro es que ni siquiera parece esforzarse para mantenerme a mí a su madre afuera del campo

Trixie – oye ¿como es que el puede hacer eso?

Eclipse – mientras estabas dormida- se mete un trozo de hot-cake a la boca- le enseñe a manejar campos de fuerza y ahora, mi venganza es que como tu dejaste que casi me violaran, yo te dejare sin comer y lo mejor de todo es que nos veras a mi y a tu hijo comer pero sobretodo sabiendo que es tu hijo el que nos mantiene alejados

Trixie – pe, pero yo, tu no tienes derecho, déjame comer,

Eclipse - no hasta que termine mi desayuno, además ya sabes como soy de pasado con mis venganzas

Trixie – eres malo, me oyes, muy malo déjame comer, White por favor deja que mami coma

White – no

Trixie - ¡dijo su primera palabra!

Eclipse – si, pero fue una donde el te niega que comas

No se como responder a eso saber que mi hijo me esta torturando mentalmente junto con Eclipse es algo que ninguna madre quiere sentir, se la pasaron comiendo hot-cakes como por quince minutos mas, incluso para que la tortura fuera mas perversa se sentaban frente a mi a comer, incluso prepararon unos cuantos justo frente a mi.

Ya habían terminado de comer pero aun así tenían un plato con diez hot-cakes untados con mermelada y miel de maple y aun no me dejaban comer,

Trixie – por favor Eclipse, perdóname solo déjame comer

Digo entrando en llanto

Eclipse – muy bien, White baja el campo

White baja el campo de fuerza y yo como alma que lleva Discord me siento y comienzo a comer todos los hot-cakes que tenia a mi paso, al cabo de un rato ya no quedaba nada para comer

Eclipse – ¿tenias hambre?

Lo dice con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, la verdad creía que Discord era el máximo ser del caos pero ahora me doy cuenta que el máximo ser del caos se llama Eclipse Blood Drops

Eclipse – eso es para que veas que nadie deja que me secuestren y vive para contarlo

Trixie – si, lo siento. Pero, hablando de eso ¿como te fue?

Eclipse – pude liberarme, pero es enserio si me vuelven a secuestrar y tu tienes algo que ver te aseguro que me desquitare con White ¿se entendió?

Trixie – ok

Cielos nunca había visto a Eclipse enojado y ahora que lo veo me da miedo

Eclipse – bueno voy a Canterlot por unas cosas volveré como a las no se con no te interesa, chao

Antes de decirle adiós sale disparado por la puerta bueno se que el me va a correr de su casa si no me pongo a hacer algo. Me levanto y comienzo a hacer quehacer, me llevo buena parte del día y al final solo me falto un lugar: la habitación de Eclipse.

Abro la puerta y debo admitir que es una habitación reducida, lo único que se ve desordenado son varios libros que hay sobre su cama los tomo todos y los guardo en un pequeño estante que esta empotrado en la pared, después veo que mas se puede arreglar de la habitación y veo una libreta debajo de su alforja la levanto y leo la portada

Trixie – diario

Se que esta mal hacer eso lo dejo en la estantería y me marcho de la habitación

**_Cinco segundos después_**

Trixie - No me la creo que Discord y Celestia estuvieran haciendo eso

Digo mientras paso hoja tras hoja del diario hasta que llego a la parte final del diario donde me encuentro con una nota que dice "entregar al verdadero Eclipse cuando pida explicaciones"

Trixie – ¿huh?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me volteo de inmediato y veo a Eclipse parado en el marco de la entrada

Trixie – este yo, estaba

Eclipse – ¿leyendo mi diario? Te seré sincero, esperaba más de ti

Trixie – Eclipse, yo…

Eclipse – tranquila, no me molestare pero te pediré que cuando tengas oportunidad te mudes, necesito el espacio de tu habitación

Trixie – ok

Me la dice de manera muy directa creo que nunca debí haber leído ese diario, dejo el diario sobre la cama y me voy sin decir nada, pase el resto de la mañana pensando en que hacer para compensarle eso hasta que lo veo sacar un par de maletas a la sala

Eclipse – Trixie, cuida la casa mientras estoy fuera volveré dentro de unos em tres meses

Trixie – ¿A dónde vas?

Eclipse – me voy a la ciudad imperial con Spike, necesito conseguir productos

Trixie – ¿Qué clase de productos?

Eclipse – oh, ya sabes marihuana, cocaína, crack cosas de esas

Trixie – ¿es enserio?

Eclipse – no tranquila, productos para comerciar aquí en ponyville, pero es enserio, necesito el espacio de tu habitación para abrir mi tienda así que cuida la casa pero quisiera que al volver, tu habitación este desocupada ¿vale?

Trixie – ok, que tengas buen viaje

Eclipse – gracias, oh y no le digas a nadie sobre lo que leíste acerca de Celestia y Discord por que ellos son capaces de castrarme

Trixie – bueno adiós

Solo veo como sale por la puerta y se dirige a la biblioteca

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_por si se lo van preguntando no Ciudad Imperial no existe en MLP:FiM es una ciudad ficticia de mi linda y estupida mente brony_

_dejen sus reviews para mejorar y todo eso_

_juaxen fuera_


	11. un viaje a Cd Imperial

_bueno locos de la FF este es el ultimo cap de esta semana espero que para la proxima tenga mas listos para que se den un con este uno de sus fics favoritos_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 11: un viaje a la ciudad imperial

Me dirijo hacia la biblioteca no creía que Trixie se pusiera a leer mi diario, yo solo reprimí mis emociones, por que enserio me daban ganas de mentarle la madre y hasta la bisabuela a Trixie, pero eso seria muy peligroso digo ella sola pudo someter a todo Ponyville usando el medallón del alicornio, ¿que será capaz de hacerme ella y su hijo?

Bueno llegue a la biblioteca y veo como Twiligth habla o mas bien le reclama a Spike

Spike – vamos Twiligth, son solo tres meses

Twiligth – SI, SON TRES MESE CON UN EXTRAÑO EN UNA CIUDAD MUY LEJANA A ECUESTRIA

Eclipse – oye tranquila

Digo metiéndome en la conversación

Eclipse – son solo unos meses, además el necesita conocer a otros de su especie

Twiligth – CON MAYOR RAZON NO LO DEJARE IR ¿qué tal que se vuelva a ser avaricioso?

Eclipse – escúchame Twiligth el ya no debería ser un bebe el tiene que crecer no puedes obligarlo a ser un bebe solo por que tu fuiste la que eclosiono su huevo, si el no crece ahora cuando tu te marches de este mundo el no podrá cuidarse solo

Twiligth – pero…

Eclipse – tranquila yo lo cuidare, te lo prometo

Twiligth – *suspiro* esta bien, el puede ir, pero como vaya volviéndose avaricioso te castro ¿ok?

Spike – viejo, estás muerto

Twiligth – a los dos

Spike – y como dije no me dejaras ser avaricioso ¿verdad?

Eclipse – tranquilo viejo primero la lógica de Pinkie tendrá sentido antes de que deje que te castren

A lo lejos se ve como Applejack viene corriendo y parece que le llego la regla por que viene con cara de te voy a castrar

Lector – ¿y eso lo sabes por…?

Dime si tu novia viene corriendo con cara de pocos amigos y un cuchillo en la boca hacia ti ¿Qué seria lo primero que pensarías?

Eclipse – ¡APPLEJACK MEJOR CASTRA A SPIKE A MI NO!

Salgo corriendo mientras dejo a Spike con una cara más o menos así: ¬¬*, pero ni aun con mi velocidad de Pegaso logro escapar de ella y se me avienta encima

Applejack – ¿A dónde vas maldito infeliz? De seguro a ciudad imperial por unas putas ¿verdad?

Eclipse – no, mi linda manzanita yo no haría eso ni aunque me pagaran

Honestamente, Applejack enojada seria comparable con ese ultimo jefe al que nos enfrentamos en cualquier videojuego, me estoy cagando del miedo solo con ver esos ojos furiosos y ese cuchillo afilado y para hacerlo mas aterrador veo que se empieza a reír

Applejack – te lo creíste

Dice mientras se me quita de encima

Eclipse – ¿entonces no me vas a castrar?

Applejack – no

Me vuelve a tirar mientras me apunta de manera amenazante en mi entrepierna con el cuchillo

Applejack – pero eso no quiere decir que te permita acostarte con otra yegua que no sea yo

Eclipse – e-en-entiendo

Se me quita de encima mientras saca una nota

Applejack – firma esto

Leo la nota y escrito en ella dice "yo Eclipse juro que no me acostare con otra yegua mientras este en ciudad imperial y de no ser así Spike tiene todo derecho de golpearme en las" no voy a decir donde "así como avisarle a Applejack sobre lo que hice"

Eclipse – ¿estas segura de que quieres que firme esto?

Applejack solo me mira mientras sostiene un bate de beisbol

Eclipse – solo preguntaba

Firmo la nota y me dirijo al globo en donde íbamos a viajar y antes de despegar las chicas se acercaron a despedirse

Rainbow – adiós chicos cuídense

Fluttershy – tengan cuidado

Pinkie – se van por la sombrita

Twiligth – adiós chicos –nos abraza y nos susurra al oído – es enserio de que los castrare si Spike se vuelve avaricioso

Spike y Eclipse -*gulp*

Rarity – hasta luego cariño buen viaje

Dice mientras me besa la mejilla

Rarity – oh adiós Spike

Se retira sin nada más que decir, eso se llama crueldad Rarity, honestamente eso incluso a mi me dolió

Applejack – adiós mi amor espero que puedas volver mas pronto

Eclipse – adiós mi pequeña manzanita

Le digo mientras le beso en los labios

Applejack – adiós, compañero, espero que encuentres algo haya en el otro lado

Spike – gracias Applejack

El globo despego y al cabo de un rato Ponyville ya no se veía el camino iba a ser largo así que me puse a recordar algunas canciones de "Mago De Oz" así que me puse a tararear "y serás canción"

Spike – y… esa ciudad imperial ¿Cómo es?

Eclipse – es como la torre de babel allí todo tipo de criaturas conviven desde Parapistes hasta dragones

Spike – ok

Eclipse – ¿te ocurre algo? Te noto algo decaído

Spike – es por Rarity, yo he pasado mas tiempo junto a ella que tu y a ti te besa la mejilla mientras a mi solo un "oh, adiós Spike" es que ¿Qué hay de malo en mi?

Eclipse – eso es lo que hay de malo en ti

Spike – ¿que?

Eclipse – te concentras solamente en Rarity, y eso hace que no mires a tu alrededor a yeguas que darían hasta su propia vida por tener el lugar que tu le das a Rarity

Honestamente creo que Lauren Faust tortura mucho a Spike con ese tema

Spike – pero es que no conozco a ninguna otra yegua tan bella como Rarity

Eclipse – ¿no conoces o no quieres conocer? Mira Spike, tenemos muy poca historia como amigos, pero aun así confió lo suficiente en ti como para decirte esto

Spike – ¿a que te refieres?

Eclipse – ¿tú sabes por que pude seguirle el hilo de la conversación a Pinkie cuando llegue a ponyville?

Spike – no

Eclipse – es porque yo no pertenezco a este mundo, de hecho yo debería estar en el plano astral ahora mismo, debido a que morí en mi mundo, y en ese mundo ustedes son una caricatura, algo que no es real, yo era fanático de esa caricatura a tal grado que aprendí a seguirle el hilo de la conversación a Pinkie y llegue hace tres días a este mundo

Spike – pero, las princesas te conocen desde mucho antes, incluso entraste en coma

Eclipse – no, yo no entre en coma, el verdadero Eclipse había muerto, pero hizo un conjuro en el cual yo tomara posesión de su cuerpo, por que no quería que lloraran su muerte

Spike – entonces ¿Qué eras en tu otro mundo?

Eclipse – era un humano, para ustedes los humanos son solo cuentos y leyendas ustedes son exactamente lo mismo en mi antiguo mundo

Spike – ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Eclipse – porque tengo confianza en que solo necesito pedirte que no lo reveles para que guardes el secreto. Quiero que tengas esa misma confianza que yo tengo en ti para que te des cuenta de que si Rarity no te hace caso existen mil y un yeguas que mataran por tener esa misma atención que tu le das a Rarity ¿vale?

Spike – tratare de seguir tu consejo

Nos dimos la pata y a no muy lejos de nosotros se veía una torre de unos doscientos pisos

Eclipse – allí esta amigo, nuestro boleto para ser recordados como leyendas

Spike – ¿seremos leyendas si compramos aquí?

Eclipse – ¿acaso creíste que solo vendríamos de compras? Allí adentro hay cerca de doscientos coliseos para poder ganar unos cuantos miles de bits

Spike – ¿torneos?

Eclipse – torneos

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_la verdad creo que Lauren Faust si tortura mucho a Spike con eso asi que si Spike esta leyendo esto Spike toma dinero de mi cuenta de HSBC y comprate una vida no esperes a que ella te voltee a ver_

_sin mas_

_juaxen fuera_


	12. dentro de la torre

_hola locos de la FF bueno hace ya casi una semana que actualice y aqui traigo el cap 13 de esta una de las historias que tanto les gustan bueno los dejo _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 12: dentro de la torre

Hace no mucho tiempo que habíamos descendido pero antes de salir del como Eclipse lo llama "estacionamiento" el me dice que espere

Eclipse – ponte esto

Me dice mientras me pasa un medallón con forma de estrella, me lo pongo y comienzo a sentir varios cambios entre ellos sentía como mi estatura aumentaba así como mi musculatura y se me engroso la voz, los cambios que mas me agradan son que mis escamas son más brillantes y las espinas de mi espalda son más grandes

Spike – ¿Qué son todos estos cambios?

Eclipse – si eres turista debes tener mínimo diecinueve años para entrar ese medallón te ha envejecido cinco años de forma permanente

Spike – ¿eso quiere decir que no puedo volver a ser mas joven?

Eclipse – no, pero créeme te sentirás mas a gusto en esta forma

Spike – y se puede saber ¿de donde conseguiste este tipo de medallón?

Eclipse – la princesa Celestia cortésmente me lo presto

**Flashback**

Vemos a Celestia sentada en su trono bebiendo un poco de te y después de unos segundos llega Eclipse ante ella

Eclipse – oye Celestia ¿me puedes prestar tu medallón para envejecer cinco años?

Celestia – no

Eclipse – por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor

Celestia – no

Celestia se retira a su habitación y en su closet se escuchan varios ruidos a lo cual celestia abre la puerta

Eclipse - por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor

Celestia –no, eclipse largo de aquí

Se ve a Celestia bañándose hasta que se ve como una sombra con algo puntiagudo se acerca y Celestia abre la cortina y se ve a Eclipse sosteniendo una zanahoria

Celestia – ahhh

Eclipse - por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor

Celestia – basta, bien te lo presto, PERO DEJA DE HACER ESO

Eclipse – gracias

**Fin del flashback**

Nos encontramos en lo que parece ser la puerta, hay un perro diamante como guardia

Perro – alto allí ¿quien anda?

Eclipse – queremos una estancia de tres meses aquí en la torre

Perro – muy bien llenen y firmen esto

El perro nos entrega una hoja con preguntas como "¿de donde provienes?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿Qué eres?" creo que esta ultima pregunta la ponían por que había miles de especies como dijo Eclipse le entregamos las planillas y el nos entrega una llave

Perro – piso 176, habitación 34

Eclipse – gracias

Las puertas se abren y adentro era como ver un mercado en donde había ponys, cebras, lobos, incluso había dragones, todos comerciando o vendiendo algo, entramos y en el camino varios mercaderes se nos acercaban tratando de vendernos algo, Eclipse se detuvo algunas veces a comprar varias cosas pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue una diadema con incrustaciones

Spike – ¿para que compraste eso?

Eclipse – cuando sepas que es tener novia sabrás el significado de algunas cosas

Nos acercábamos a un elevador hasta que un simio con gabardina se nos pone enfrente y abre su gabardina

Simio – oye, que te parece esta mercancía

Eclipse – muy pequeña, flaca y honestamente parece seca, la quiero

El simio vende una especie de fruta roja con una forma parecida a la de los ejotes, creo que a Eclipse no le agrado por que la olio un poco y aparta rápidamente su nariz

Eclipse – Ufff, pequeño pero picoso

Eclipse le paga al simio y este se va, la verdad no conozco esa fruta

Spike – oye ¿Qué es eso?

Eclipse – esto mi escamoso amigo, es un fruto que divide a los niños de lo hombres, come uno

Eclipse me da una de esas frutas raras así que la muerdo, pero apenas a tocado mi lengua cuando comienzo a correr hacia una fuente en la cual meto mi cabeza para apagar el incendio que tengo en la boca

Eclipse – Jajaja no aguantaste ni medio chile de árbol, eso es patético

Spike – no sabía que pudiera picar tanto

Eclipse – bueno vamos a la habitación debo dejar todo esto ¿vale?

Nos dirigimos al elevador y nos subimos pero antes de que comience a subir una dragona de mas o menos mi nueva edad pide que detengamos el ascensor

Dragona – gracias

Eclipse – no hay por donde

La dragona me mira y parece algo extrañada

Dragona – disculpa ¿te eh visto antes?

Spike – creo que no mi nombre es Spike de Draco

Dragona – o lo siento te confundí, soy Nina Silver Scale

Spike – un placer y ¿eres de aquí?

Nina – si mi padre y yo vivimos en el piso 176, habitación 33

Eclipse – bueno, Nina, todo parece indicar que somos vecinos

Nina – wow ¿entonces tú eres mi nuevo vecinito?

Eclipse – en primera tengo la fuerza para dominar a un dragón adulto así que te pediré que no uses diminutivos en mi ¿ok?

Nina – ok

Eclipse – en segunda Spike y yo seremos tus vecinos por los próximos tres meses

Nina – oh ya veo

Después de eso se formo un silencio muy incomodo y aun íbamos en el piso 50, así que decido romper un poco el hielo

Spike – y… este… oí que aquí hay torneos

Nina - ¿eh? Oh claro, hay un torneo cada seis meses, el próximo será pasado mañana

Eclipse – muy bien, ya se que haremos pasado mañana

Nina – no les recomiendo entrar, hay un peleador invicto desde hace unos tres años y se dice que es tan sádico en todas y cada una de sus peleas que incluso le da miedo al gobernante de la torre. Se dice que una vez le rompió ambas alas a un dragón a media pelea solo por diversión

Le verdad me estaba casi orinando del miedo, voltee hacia Eclipse el estaba algo nervioso pero no tanto como yo

Eclipse - y el es un ¿Qué?

Nina – es un dragón o dragona, no se sabe mucho solo se sabe que lleva tela negra sobre su cuerpo y una mascara negra, haciéndolo irreconocible

Eclipse – creo que al fin encontré un oponente digno, ahora con mayor razón voy a enfrentarle

Llegamos a nuestro piso y antes de que se abrieran por completo las puertas, Eclipse salió galopando

Nina – tu amigo, ¿esta bien de ya sabes la cabeza?

Spike – si, es que el estuvo en coma durante unos tres meses creo que eso lo hace un poco idiota

Comenzamos a caminar fuera del elevador, la verdad ya no había mucho de que hablar solo seguíamos caminando hasta que llegamos a la habitación mía y de Eclipse, el se estaba peleando con la cerradura así que le di la espalda y me despedí

Spike – bueno, adiós Nina espero verte después

Nina – si adiós…

Fue interrumpida por mi ya que algo me golpeo la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarme y caí sobre Nina lo mas terrible o lo mas increíble fue que debido a la caída nuestros labios se unieron, pero debido a la impresión de nosotros no podíamos o mejor dicho no queríamos separarnos hasta que llego Eclipse

Eclipse- oigan si lo desean ya abrí la habitación para que no lo hagan en el pasillo

Nina me separa rápidamente y se pone en frente de Eclipse,

Nina - ¿que te crees haciendo esas bromas? Ahora no te salvas de esta

Eclipse – eh… creo que tengo que entrar a desempacar ¿vale?

Eclipse deja solo una estela de humo hasta la habitación dejándome a mí a merced de Nina

Nina – Spike espero que me disculpes por esto

Me besa otra vez pero ahora con cariño

Nina – eso es por que me gusto el beso

Después me da una cachetada

Nina – y eso es por no pedirme permiso para hacerlo

Después entra a su habitación dejándome con cara de WTF!? Nivel dios en medio del pasillo me acerco la garra a la mejilla y después me paso la garra por los labios en los cuales se forma una sonrisa mientras recuerdo

**Flashback**

Eclipse – quiero que tengas esa misma confianza que yo tengo en ti para que te des cuenta de que si Rarity no te hace caso existen mil y un yeguas que mataran por tener esa misma atención que tu le das a Rarity ¿vale?

**Fin del Flashback**

Spike – seguiré tu consejo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_muy bien tal vez me odien por lo que acaban de leer pero le ere sincero se me seco el cereebro y ya no tenia mucho tiempo como otras veces asi que escribi lo primero que me vino a la mente sinmas_

_juaxen fuera_


	13. El torneo

_holla locos de la FF bueno sorry por no postear mas rapido pero hoy les traigo unos cuantos caps como hace 15 dias bueno empezamos_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 13: El Torneo

Me encontraba dormido en mi parte de la habitación la verdad es que no le eh dicho a Spike que lo vi besándose con Nina la vecina y la verdad espero mantener el secreto por mas rato el parece seguir mi consejo y no quiero interferir

Despierto y voy al baño a lavarme la cara, Spike aun no despierta así que lo despertare con delicadeza

Eclipse – DESPIERTA MALDITO DRAGÓN OLGAZAN

Spike – AHHH ¿QUE OCURRE?

Eclipse - ya levántate hoy inicia el torneo

Spike – ¿estás seguro de querer entrar? ¿Aun con ese peleador maligno?

Eclipse – escucha cuando estaba en el mundo humano había un chico al cual todos le temían, pero yo no por que yo se que el solo era otro ser igual a mi

Spike – espero poder seguir tu consejo

Eso me entro en la cabeza y la verdad ya quería contárselo así que

Eclipse – dirás seguir este otro consejo

Spike – ¿por que?

Eclipse – solo digamos que estos ojitos azules vieron como te fundías con cierta vecina de la habitación 33

Spike – ¿QUÉ? ¿Nos viste?

Eclipse – si, ahora podre ser cuñado

Spike – te voy a matar tu hijo de…

Justo en ese momento salimos disparados saliendo de la habitación, yo me cago de risa viendo como se enfurece mientras le hago bromas al respecto mientras el solo intentaba golpearme todo va bien hasta que choco contra algo y al ver con que veo a un dragón adulto totalmente blanco con ojos azules en su tamaño pequeño y a un lado estaba Nina

Dragón – ¿este es el Pegaso del que me hablaste?

Nina – si, y mi novio es el

Dice mientras señala a Spike a ver ¿novio? ¿Desde cuando?

Spike – ah hola amor

Dice mi escamoso amigo mientras le besa en los labios

Dragón – a ver, a ver no te eh autorizado eso, al menos preséntame

Nina – oh, si claro chicos el es mi padre Nogard Gold Scale

Nogard – un placer

El extiende su garra hacia mi y yo devuelvo el saludo la verdad es que ese tipo me da miedo si bien Big Mac me daba miedo este tipo fácilmente haría que me diera un paro cardiaco

Nogard – la verdad es que no sabia que mi hija fuera novia de tu em amigo

Eclipse – creo que estamos en las mismas

Ambos volteamos a ver a la pareja y vemos como ambos se están besuqueando sin el mas mínimo pudor yo solo me limito a hacer un epic facepalm

Eclipse – ¿quisieran dejar de hacer eso durante unos cinco segundos?

Nogard – cierto, me dan asco

Ambos se separan y nos reprenden de la manera más dolorosa posible

Spike y Nina – no decías lo mismo cuando te besuqueabas con Applejack/mamá

Eclipse – tuche

Nogard – de cualquier manera ¿desde cuando son novios?

Spike – creo que es una graciosa historia que involucra a mí, a Nina, una piscina y a ustedes dormidos

Mi mandíbula callo literalmente al primer piso de la torre al igual que la de Nogard ¿es que acaso están mal del cerebro o por que carajo lo hicieron en una piscina? Yo lo hubiera hecho en un asiento de autobús o en el Everest pero ¿en una piscina? ¿Acaso eso es legal?

Nina – hay que delicados, papá tu no tienes nada que decir a tu favor por que lo hiciste con mamá a los 18 en un árbol

Spike – y tu no te hagas el santito, Eclipse, por que bien se que paso en el granero hace tres días con Applejack

Eclipse – en primera me pude zafar de milagro, en segunda ¿quien te lo dijo?

Spike – eh eso es confidencial

Eclipse – fue Twiligth ¿verdad?

Spike – ¡verga!

Nina – bueno ¿no iban a entrar al torneo?

Eclipse – por supuesto de hecho nos inscribí ayer por la tarde

Spike – perfecto ¿Cuándo peleamos?

Eclipse – dentro de cinco minutos

A Spike le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo como los que le dan a Pinkie cuando esta en su alter ego Pinkamena

Eclipse – tranquilo solo tenemos que subir unos em 24 pisos

Spike – muy bien deja te ayudo

Eclipse – ¿Qué?

Justo en ese momento siento un soplamocos en la quijada que me hace atravesar el techo y por el mismo agujero por el que salí salen mis escamosos amigos dragones así que comenzamos a volar hacia arriba oh claro olvide decirles que ahora Spike tiene alas por que el muy animal se metió con Nina algo me dice que este va a ser un buen torneo

Subimos hasta el techo de la torre, la cual tiene la forma de un coliseo romano incluso desde arriba podía ver a varias criaturas vistiendo toga mientras los peleadores estaban en la arena entrenando, dándose consejos o besuqueándose por ultima vez con su pareja.

Nina – oigan chicos tengo que ir al baño después regreso

Todos – vale

Bajamos a la arena exceptuando a Nogard el cual se fue a la cope del coliseo a comprar algo para vernos ganar

Nogard – **no puedo verlos perder con el estomago vacio**

Bajamos a la arena y hay fácil unos treinta peleadores, somos 31 yo creo que falta el tipo del que nos hablo Nina, lo veo cruzar la puerta para entrar a la arena y al voltear atrás veo a todos los peleadores temblando como nenitas detrás de mi como diciendo "mejor mata a este pendejo y déjame vivir"

Eclipse - ¬¬ pinches maricas

Me voy caminando hasta el retador invicto mientras el resto de los peleadores me grita cosas para que me detenga

Peleador 1 – no, no vayas te comerá vivo

Peleador 2 – regresa no te hagas el valiente

Peleador 3 – no, tienes tanto por que vivir

Peleador 4 – déjalo amigo ya es tarde para el

Llego hasta el retador invicto y veo como el me mira con ojos amenazantes

Eclipse – hola soy Eclipse Blood Drops espero que gane el mejor

Digo mientras le extiendo mi casco

Retador – llámame X

Responde con una voz tétrica como la que sale en la película de Pigsaw mientras me estrecha el casco

Eclipse – bueno chao

X – nos veremos después

Me voy caminando de regreso con los demás mientras ellos me miran con cara de º0º WTF!?

Eclipse – ¿ven? El no es tan malo como parece

Después de decir eso suenan unas trompetas y todos dirigen su atención al palco mayor por el cual al juzgar por la emoción del público debe ser un gran peleador, un ser increíblemente poderoso y omnipotente, todos comienzan a aclamar el nombre de Máximo y yo me estoy muriendo de la emoción por conocer al grande, al poderoso, al hijueputa, al "ultima coca cola del desierto", al "la gran vaina", al ¿anciano? Todos estallan en gritos mientras yo tengo una cara de o.O ¿? La verdad había un simio tan anciano que me caí que su acta de nacimiento tiene el sello de expirado en la parte de arriba después de su entrada alza la mano para pedir silencio

Máximo – saludos, jóvenes peleadores, y público que han venido al coliseo esta tarde para buscar la gloria en este septuagésimo quinto torneo bajo el mandato del gobernador Máximo Baldomero VI así que esperen que se les pida salir a la arena a demostrar su valor y su fuerza, FELIZ TORNEO Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO

Todos vuelven a estallar en gritos, mierda ¿es que acaso no sabe que esa frase fue usada para los juegos del hambre, torneo en done murieron 21 tipos? Algo de mi Eclipse sentido me esta diciendo "vas a morir"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno este es el primer cap de este viernes asi que nos vemos al rato_


	14. furia dormida

_segundo cap del viernes, solo decirles que no va a haber escenas comicas en este y el siguiente cap por que van a ser enfrentamientos sin mas_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 14: furia dormida

Camino de un lado al otro de la habitación en donde estoy la cual parece ser los vestidores y veo entrar a Eclipse

Spike – ¿Cómo te fue?

Eclipse – fue más fácil de lo que creía, estamos en cuartos de final

Spike – muy bien

La verdad es que los otros peleadores apenas demostraron ser una dificultad los únicos que me importan son los peleadores con los que nos enfrentaremos el primero es X, el cual se enfrentara con Eclipse, y la verdad es que el si logra ser muy sádico. El otro contra el que me enfrentare se llama Zen Gong un simio negro muy fuerte a mi juzgar solo espero que no sea tan difícil de derrotar

Desde la arena escucho como me llaman así que salgo no sin antes recibir un "buena suerte" de parte de Eclipse, al salir veo como ya hay pancartas con nuestros nombres de criaturas que tal vez apostaron por nosotros

Máximo – ya saben las reglas están prohibidos golpes bajos, uso de armas y/o armaduras así como morder a su oponente. A menos claro de que sientan la necesidad de hacerlo, la batalla durara lo que tenga que durar así que ¿listos? YA

Inmediatamente dijo eso razón suficiente como para comenzar a correr hacia el otro, estaba por dar un golpe en su quijada pero se barre haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y al ver esto el termino por comenzarme a golpear de manera salvaje en la cabeza y el pecho haciendo que me sangre la nariz. Como puedo muevo mi cola para enredarle una pierna y aprovechando esto lo azoto contra el suelo una y otra vez hasta que veo que ya esta cansado así que lo levanto a la altura de mi rostro y comienzo a usarlo como saco de boxeo y por allí del veinteavo golpe le doy otro en el estomago mientras lo suelto haciendo que se estrelle contra una pared, pero cuando creo que fue suficiente el salta tan alto que lo pierdo de vista y cuando baja golpea el suelo de tal manera que se levanta mucho polvo haciéndome imposible verlo dándole ventaja y mientras recibo un golpe por aquí y otro por allá me voy debilitando rápidamente haciendo que caiga de rodillas mientras pasan todas las cosas que hice con Rarity por mi mente desde que la conocí en mi primer día en ponyville, cuando le ayude a confeccionar varios de sus vestidos, incluso cuando me dio mi ataque de avaricia, una lagrima corre por mi mejilla.

pero esas imágenes comenzaron a distorsionarse haciéndome ver momentos en los que ella ni siquiera me volteaba a ver no solo ella de hecho todas las cosas malas que me hicieron comienzan a pasar por mi mente hasta el momento en el que partimos de ponyville y las palabras de Rarity retumbaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza hasta que ya no pude soportarlo mas y lance un golpe ciego y este dio en la cara de mi oponente tan duro que lo mando volando hasta que choco con una pared yo al verlo solo me enfurecí y comencé a caminar hacia el yo no volteo a ver pero siento como el suelo es mas blando haciendo que mis pies se hundan un poco en este mientras camino veo una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Me detengo y contemplo mi cuerpo y veo que se ha formado una armadura roja (N.A: si viste la de las tortugas ninja se parece a la armadura del general Águila) de la cual se desprenden varios relámpagos dorados no se que es lo que me este pasando pero solo se forma una sonrisa en mi rostro y sin dar tiempo a nada corro a una velocidad indetectable para el posicionándome detrás de el mientras estamos espalda con espalda quietos hasta que el como si le hubieran propinado una patada en la espalda el solo se desmaya azotando contra el suelo la verdad ni yo se que fue lo que le hice de repente me siento muy cansado haciendo que caiga de rodillas jadeando la armadura desapareció en ese momento llega Eclipse

Eclipse – levántate, ganaste

Spike – esa, esa armadura ¿Qué era?

Eclipse – es una técnica conocida como Furia Dormida, natural en los dragones, el portador al estar en problemas tiende a enfurecer debido a que su mente proyecta sus recuerdos más dolorosos, la técnica dura máximo quince minutos haciéndote más fuerte, rápido pero sobretodo totalmente invulnerable

Spike – entonces todos esos recuerdos…

Eclipse – fueron la técnica, no te preguntare que recuerdos fueron pero creo saber cuales fueron

Spike - …

Eclipse – ven vamos a descansar

Spike – muy bien vámonos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno nos vemos despues_


	15. la identidad de X

_hola locos de la FF bueno simple y sencillamente no tengo nada que decir solo estoy algo cansado por que ayer viernes me puse a jugar la ouija como a las 11:00 y la neta no dormi mucho_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 14: la identidad de X

Le ayudaba a Spike a sentarse la verdad es que nunca había visto a un dragón usar la furia dormida, por lo que Eclipse recuerda solo lo he leído en un libro pero en fin, escucho que me llaman a la arena así que me dirijo a la salida

Spike – buena suerte amigo

Eclipse – gracias

Salgo y veo a todos gritando con euforia al dirigir mi vista al frente veo a mi oponente, X

X – veo que si tienes valor para acercarte a esta arena, lamentablemente eso no te servirá de nada

Eclipse – lo mismo digo

Máximo sale a su palco dice las reglas y ambos salimos contra el otro

La pelea esta muy pareja yo le he estado recetando un poco de fuerza humana lanzándole golpes a los hombros, esquivo un golpe descendente y le entumo el brazo dándole un golpe a la axila, aprovecho esto y le doy una patada al mas puro estilo Apple en las costillas incluso escuche como se rompían algunas me posiciono detrás de mi oponente y le corro entre las patas traseras enredándoselas con mi cola haciendo que caiga de espaldas me subo en el y comienzo a golpearlo en el rostro, después de algunos golpes el me arroja usando sus patas traseras antes de seguir volando abro mis alas manteniéndome a buena altura me elevo un poco mas y desciendo con un casco listo para sembrárselo en la cara pero el me intercepta tomando mi otro casco y me hace girar me arroja al suelo la verdad es que antes dudaba si esto era verdad, con el dolor que siento en este momento se me confirma el baja a toda velocidad y toma mi rostro mientras corre por buen tramo del coliseo arrastrándome de manera muy dolorosa, me toma un poco mas fuerte y arroja al cielo, después comienzo a sentir fuego a mi alrededor el fuego se sofoca con el aire que me rodea al caer y siento un golpe aun mas duro que los anteriores en toda la cara haciendo que me sangre la nariz.

Me encuentro totalmente debilitado tirado en el suelo del coliseo sin capacidad de moverme mientras el también cojeando y lastimado de las costillas se acerca a mi

X – ¿ahora ves que nadie puede contra mí?

Se me acerca y me toma de un ala

X – sin embargo seria una pena que estas alas se lastimaran

Dice casi gritando mientras me rompe mi ala izquierda yo solo me limito a gritar de dolor así que volteo a las gradas viendo que todos miran la escena con terror paso la mirada por las gradas hasta que veo a Nogard solo aun no llega Nina así que rápidamente lo deduzco

Eclipse – tal… vez… mi ala este rota pero no estará tan roto como tu corazón cuando le diga a Spike que fuiste tu quien me la rompió… Nina

Inmediatamente su rostro cambia a una expresión de miedo mientras me suelta y retrocede

X – no, no se a, a que te refieres

Eclipse – tal vez hayas engañado a todos pero a mi no

Digo mientras salto y le doy una patada de molino en la cara haciendo que pierda el conocimiento declarándome a mí como ganador, todos en las gradas se quedan cayados hasta que salgo de la arena arrastrando mi malherida ala por el suelo entro a los vestidores y veo como todos los peleadores me están mirando con cara de WTF!? Nivel dios

Spike – ¿estas, bien?

Eclipse – si, solo que me gusta fingir que estoy herido

Spike – lo entendía sin el sarcasmo

Eclipse – bueno ve a reclamar el premio yo tengo que irme a descansar

Spike – pero aun son semifinales

Eclipse – me vale, derrote a un peleador invicto desde hace seis torneos eso creo que será suficiente para que me dejen libre

Spike – bueno nos vemos al rato

Spike sale de los vestidores y yo me dirijo a la habitación la verdad es que mis heridas se van a tener que reponer en lo que queda de los tres meses que nos quedaremos llegue hasta mi habitación estaba dispuesto a dormir cuando

Nina – Eclipse, ¿estas aquí?

La verdad me iba a hacer el dormido pero ella no tiene la culpa

Eclipse – si, ya voy

Me levanto y abro la puerta, veo que mi deducción fue correcta ya que tiene unos vendajes en la zona de las costillas y una gasa cerca del ojo izquierdo

Nina – ¿puedo pasar?

Le dejo pasar y ella se sienta en un sillón me siento enfrente de ella y antes de que diga algo

Nina – ¿ya le dijiste?

Eclipse – no

Nina – gracias, por favor no se lo digas, el ha sido mi primer y único novio, si papá me dejara salir no me importaría pero ahora…

Eclipse – no se lo diré el es mi mejor amigo y quiero verlo feliz

Nina – gracias Eclipse yo

En ese momento llega Spike con una carretilla llena de dinero

Spike – oye Eclipse no creerás cuanto dinero nos dieron como propina por… ¿Qué te paso?

Dice mientras se acerca a Nina empujándome a la verga

Spike – ¿estas, bien? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas mareada? ¿Cuántas garras ves?

Le dice mientras muestra dos garras casi picándole los ojos

Nina – estoy bien Spike solo me resbale y me caí mientras estaba en el baño

Eclipse – ¿ganamos todo eso?

Digo mientras me acerco a la gran carretilla

Spike – no eso es solo la propina de viejos retadores, tuve que rentar seis carrozas para el premio

Solo dijo eso y me desmaye la verdad es que me dan unas buenas ganas de que mi hermano mire mi fortuna ahora para poder restregársela en toda la cara *snif* no voy a llorar *snif* *snif* a la verga extraño a mi carnal

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno *bozteso* tal vez suba el siguiente cap del sabado en una media hora asi que juaxen fuera_


	16. Chile

_hola locos de la FF bueno ya estoy repuesto de baterias y aqui os dejo el segundo cap del sabado_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 15: Chile

Ya han pasado los tres meses que Spike y yo nos íbamos a quedar de hecho ya nos vinieron en la mañana a decir muy cortésmente que teníamos que irnos

**Flashback**

Vemos a Spike dormido roncando como carcacha descompuesta y a Eclipse con ojeras y ojos rojos y lentamente comienza a cerrarlos y después de un segundo de haber cerrado los ojos por completo se escucha que llaman a la puerta. Spike solo se voltea como diciendo "ve tu yo ando dormido"

Eclipse - ¡YO NO ORDENE DESPERTADOR!

- Mire señor hoy tiene que empacar todas sus cosas por que hoy se le acaba su pinche rato en esta torre

**Fin del flashback**

Así que por eso Nina vino a ayudarnos a empacar o mejor dicho a verme empacar porque en este momento está en un sillón besuqueándose con Spike

Eclipse – Spike ¿puedes llevar esto al globo?

Spike solo se separa un poco

Spike – estoy ocupado

Después de decir eso volvió a besuquearse mientras yo solo me sentía que dentro de mi se hace un estofado de tanto que me hierve la sangre, después solo recuerdo algo

Eclipse – muy bien, síguete besuqueando con Nina, pero luego no me reclames cuando les cuente a las chicas el incidente de hace una semana

Inmediatamente ambos se miran con miedo y me voltean a ver muy preocupados

Spike – no te atreverías

Eclipse – oh si

**Flashback**

Vemos a Eclipse cargando varias cajas y bolsas con productos muy exóticos y lujosos y al abrir la puerta solo ve como la luz esta apagada, Eclipse la enciende y al voltear al sillón ve a Spike sobre Nina en plena acción los cuales se detuvieron al ver a Eclipse, después de verse durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos Eclipse solo da media vuelta, apaga la luz y sale mientras cierra la puerta con una cara mas o menos así 0_0U

**Fin del flashback**

Eclipse – además, ya no es mucho solo son doce maletas

Nina y Spike - ¿¡DOCE MALETAS!?

Eclipse – si no son muchas yo tuve que llevar cinco baúles grandes, veinte maletas y un helado, además ustedes son dos, seis y seis

Spike – bueno, está bien además ya se me seco la boca

Spike comienza a caminar pero antes Nina lo detiene

Nina – espera te llevas mi chicle

Nina saca un chicle de la boca de Spike y mi cara es mas o menos así 0_0 WTFF!?

Nina y Spike - ¿Qué?

Eclipse – nada

Digo mientras volteo a ver al suelo cuando bajamos al estacionamiento vemos al padre de Nina junto al globo

Nogard – hola muchachos ¿listos para irse?

Eclipse – si quisiéramos quedarnos mas tiempo pero, la familia, la chamba (N.A: chamba en México quiere decir trabajo)

Spike – tu no tienes nada de eso en Ponyville

Eclipse – ¿no tienes que guardar algo en el globo?

Spike – oh, cierto

Nina se sube al globo

Nina – bueno papá me voy, podrás visitarme cuando quieras

Nogard – no, claro que no, no dejare que te vayas hasta que alguno de estos me venza en un duelo pero como el dragón será tu protector entonces serás tu

Dice señalándome

Eclipse – no señor yo…

Spike - vamos amigo hazlo por nosotros

Ambos dragones me ponen ojitos de perrito castigado

Eclipse – no voy a ceder

Me miran con ojitos aun mas grandes

Eclipse – no… voy… a…

Me miran con ojos mas grandes aun y comienzan a emitir gemidos de cachorrito yo solo cierro los ojos lo mas fuerte que puedo y giro la cabeza pero aun escucho los gemidos de perrito golpeándome en mi alma

Eclipse - está bien lo haré... PERO DEJEN DE HACER ESO

Miro a Nogard y me armo de valor

Eclipse – muy bien ¿de que es el duelo?

Nogard – eso te lo explicare en el bar

Entramos de nuevo a la torre y entramos a un bar en el cual todos detienen sus actividades para mirarnos de manera fría y seria nos sentamos en una mesa

Nogard – ¡cantinero! Sírvame "el reto"

Inmediatamente dijo eso todos en el bar se asustaron incluso vi a algunos hacer la señal de la cruz, después de unos segundos veo a dos simios meseros traer una jarra con agua y dos vasos y el otro tenia una charola cubierta con su respectiva tapa pero antes de abrirla me mira

Simio – mis mas sinceras condolencias

Levanta la tapa y veo toda una gama de chiles de los cuales solo identificaba el piquín, el habanero, el chile güero y todos los demás eran chiles que a juzgar por su aspecto parecen muy picantes

Después el cantinero (es un pony de tierra) se nos acerca y dice

Cantinero – las reglas son simples cada chile que coman se le tomara en cuenta la velocidad con la que lo comen, tipo de chile y resistencia que ustedes tengan a el sabor. Si alguno de ustedes bebe el agua será descalificado al final el que mas puntos consiga o el que mas tiempo resista si beber el agua será el ganador, ¿listos? YA

Ambos comenzamos a comer uno que otro chile el primero que tomo se parece al chile de árbol así que lo como de inmediato la verdad me enchile hasta los cojones con el chile pero seguí comiendo todos los chiles que yo conozco pero las enchiladas que me estaba poniendo me caí que no las aguanta ni Satán. Nogard solo se come puñados de chile como si fueran caramelos, después de unos segundos Nogard también parece empezar a enchilarse incluso me mira como si fuera un demonio después de eso solo volteamos a una pizarra en donde se muestran nuestros puntajes ambos estamos empatados con 1032 puntos al mirar a la bandeja solo quedan dos chiles totalmente negros y al ver a los otros solo escucho cosas como

Cliente 1 – ¿ese es…?

Cliente 2 – el corazón del Cerbero

Cliente 3 – el chile creado con todos los chiles, creí que era un mito

La verdad me estoy casi cagando del miedo del sabor que pudiera tener el dichoso corazón del Cerbero así que lo tomo, y doy la primer mordida y no podía aguantar el sabor tanto que casi explota mi cabeza le doy la segunda y estoy que casi me muero del sabor tan picante, volteo y veo que Nogard también sufre volteo a ver a Spike y veo que se besuquea con Nina hasta que escucho un golpe muy fuerte y al voltear a Nogard veo como el esta bebiendo todo lo que encuentra desde agua hasta cerveza y de cerveza hasta licor, si gane así que inmediatamente corro al baño de tanto que me duele el estomago.

Después de eso nos estamos alistando para viajar a Ponyville, el cantinero me dio un brebaje para que ya no me doliera el estomago y no me diera diarrea al rato

Nogard – ¿llevas todo?

Nina – por enésima vez si papá llevo todo

Nogard – bien iré a visitarte después, te extrañare

Nina – yo también

Ambos se abrazan y después del abrazo Nogard le entrega la mano de Nina a Spike

Nogard – cuídala bien ¿ok?

Spike – si señor

Después comenzamos a elevarnos y a desaparecer en el horizonte

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno hasta aqui los caps de la sema bueno yo tratare de mejorar la escritura si hay algo que no entiendan dejenme sus reviews ah y si alguien les dice que si quieren jugar la ouija a media noche digan que no ¿vale?_

_juaxen fuera_


	17. bienvenidos a casa ¿cariños?

_hola locos de la FF bueno sorry por no actualizar ayer viernes esque tuve que formatear mi USB pero en fin aqui lestraigo unos em 4 capitulos _

_let´s read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 16: bienvenidos a casa ¿cariños?

Me encontraba casi dormido la verdad es que no es un viaje muy largo pero si aburrido hasta que Spike me mueve un poco me despierto y veo ponyville a lo lejos

Eclipse – al fin podre ver de nuevo a Applejack

Nina – debes querer mucho a esa Applejack ¿no es así?

Spike – si la quiere tanto que no han tenido su primera vez por mas veces que se lo proponga

Nina – ¿disfunción eréctil?

Eclipse – claro que no, solo estoy esperando a que nos casemos eso es todo

Spike – ¿y eso será cuando? ¿Tal vez dentro de dos años vida dragón?

Ambos se comienzan a reír de manera descontrolada

Eclipse – bueno, yo al menos si planeo casarme

Nina – Spike también, ¿verdad cariño?

La cara de Spike en este momento no tiene precio es una mezcla de sorpresa con nerviosismo y una pizca de WTF!?

Spike – ¿me permites un segundo en el aire Eclipse?

Eclipse – ok

Ambos salimos de la cesta y comenzamos a volar un poco alejado de esta

Spike – ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia le dijiste eso?

Eclipse – tu empezaste ahora te aguantas

Volvemos a la cesta y no hablamos sobre el tema hasta que aterrizamos, al aterrizar todos nos ven con miedo ¿Por qué?

- ¡ECLIPSE BLOOD DROPS!

Esa es la voz de Twiligth, alto, Spike creció cuando se volvió avaricioso y yo lo hice crecer con el medallón

Eclipse - ¡VERGA! SPIKE CORRE

Ambos salimos disparados y Nina se queda con una cara de extrañeza pero nosotros no tenemos tanto tiempo para dar explicaciones mientras corremos volteo y veo a Twiligth con un cuchillo muy afilado después de unos segundos veo que se detiene e ilumina su cuerno, desaparece de la parte de atrás y se nos pone en frente y nos derriba

Eclipse y Spike – por favor no nos castres

Twiligth – ¿Qué dije que les haría si Spike se volvía avaricioso?

Eclipse – en mi defensa Spike no es avaricioso solo creció

Twiligth – se fueron por tres meses ni un dragón puede crecer tanto en ese tiempo

Spike – no, es cierto el me dio un collar para crecer que le presto la princesa Celestia

Twiligth – si como no

Ahora si no va a entender razones ahora moriré virgen, otra vez

- Twiligth alto

Veo como viene mi linda novia a salvarme el pellejo, o eso creí

Applejack – tu maldito tonto

Solo siento un golpe en la mejilla y un beso en los labios

Applejack – el golpe fue por irte tanto tiempo y el beso por volver te extrañe tanto

Twiligth – pero igual Spike es avaricioso ahora

Applejack – ¿que tu que?

M derriba y antes de que mi paquete se rompa llega la princesa Celestia desde el cielo

Celestia – alto ustedes dos, es cierto lo que ellos dicen, de hecho como dijeron que volverían hoy quiero lo que es mío

De mi alforja saco el medallón y se lo entrego

Celestia – bueno adiós

Celestia desaparece en un haz de luz dejándonos solo a nosotros cuatro estoy por decir algo hasta que llega Fluttershy corriendo y se oculta detrás de Applejack

Fluttershy – chicos por favor ayúdenme hay una dragona plateada de ojos dorados cerca de mi casa y… ¡allí viene!

Todos volteamos a ver a donde estaba la dichosa dragona y allí estaba Nina la cual solo caminaba con Rainbow y Pinkie abrazadas como si fueran peluches

Rainbow – suéltame

Pinkie – a mi me agrada, no tengo que caminar

Nina - oye tu quítale tus pesuñas de encima a mi novio

Nina suelta a las ponys y comienza a correr hacia Twiligth la cual sale huyendo, después ayuda a levantarse a Spike

Spike – gracias amor

Dice mientras le besa en los labios a lo cual todas las yeguas se quedan con cara de EPIC WTF!? Nivel dios algo mas o menos así \(º0º)/

Fluttershy – ¿son… *gulp* novios?

Spike – si, desde hace tres meses

Rainbow – ¿Qué no te gustaba Rarity?

Veo que todas tienen una expresión de miedo incluso Pinkie

Spike – si, pero ella no me tomaba en cuenta razón suficiente para que la dejara libre así que ella ahora es agua pasada

Twiligth – ¿y si te dijera que ella te quisiera solo un poco?

Spike – no me importaría ella ya no tiene mi atención

Pinkie parece que esta por explotar hasta que

Pinkie – RARITY ESTABA ESPERANDO QUE VOLVIERAS PARA PODER DECIR QUE LE GUSTAS

Inmediatamente se tapa la boca y Spike se queda frio por unos segundos

Spike – Jajaja, Jajaja, Jajaja buena esa Pinkie por poco te creo

Después de unos segundos Rarity aparece corriendo hacia Spike con el vestido que le regale cuando llegue a ponyville salta hacia el y le besa en los labios y mi cara pasa de seria a terror absoluto, Nina empuja a Rarity y dijo algo en lengua Dragón pero con lo poco que sabe Eclipse sobre esa lengua entendí "maldita suripanta" e "hija de perra" también entiendo otras palabras pero eso no lo debo decir o si no le vanean la cuenta a Juaxensaid27

Rarity – ¿quien es ella?

Nina – soy Nina Silver Scale, novia de Spike

Inmediatamente la cara de Rarity se entristece y sus ojos se humedecen

Rarity – ¿no- novia?

Dice entrando en llanto

Spike – si

Rarity – pe- pero tu, tu me ama- amabas

Spike – si, te amaba, pero yo ya estoy listo para dejar de llorar por una yegua que ni me mira y empezar a velar por una dragona que si me valora

Rarity – pero y-yo te amo

Spike - oh, muy bien sabes por que no me dices eso hace tres meses y vemos que pasa, sabes que adiós

Spike se voltea y es detenido por Nina

Spike – tranquila volveré al rato ¿ok?

Después de eso Spike extiende sus alas y sale volando

Pinkie – ¿Spike tenia alas?

Eclipse – solo digamos que las alas de un dragón salen cuando este se aparea por primera vez

Digo para después hacer lo mismo que Spike e ir hasta donde esta el, esta en una especie de acantilado, golpeando una roca después de unos segundos golpeándola esta rompe por mitad, así que desciendo hasta el

Eclipse – yo creo que la roca no tiene la culpa

Spike se sienta en una de los trozos de roca y se pone las manos en la cabeza

Spike – ¿por que ella no me quiere ver feliz? Hace tres meses solo me dijo oh adiós Spike y ahora me besa y me dice que me ama ¿Qué le pasa a esa yegua?

Eclipse – je es mas fácil entender la lógica de Discord que a las yeguas mi buen amigo

Digo mientras me siento a un lado de el

Spike – creo que tienes razón

Ambos miramos al cielo el cual ya mostraba un increíble atardecer

Spike – en tu mundo que era lo que hacían en su tiempo libre

Eclipse – muchas cosas, algunos escribían, otros leían, otros más escuchábamos música

Spike – creí que ustedes no conocían la música, que eran incivilizados y malignos

Eclipse – créeme los dragones no creas que son las leyendas mas inteligentes en mi mundo si bien saben algunas cosas pero igual, la palabra música corre en nuestras venas y aunque muchos no la saben tocar si la pueden escuchar incluso había grupos que se dedicaban un 100% de su tiempo a su estilo de música

Spike – y ¿crees que puedas tocar una canción para poder disculparme con Rarity? Solo quiero disculparme no decirle que la amo ni nada

Eclipse –creo tener lo que necesitas solo necesitare la guitarra de Luna

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ok si ya se que esperaban algo mas pero se me fue la inspiracion bueno juaxen fuera_


	18. Serenata y Gala

Capitulo 17: Serenata y Gala

Me encontraba tirada en mi cama llorando a mares como era posible que el no me aceptara y prefiriera a una dragona que conoció de hace tres meses, escucho como tocan a la puerta

Sweete – hermana por favor sal llevas toda la noche llorando

Rarity – no saldré no quiero que Spike me siga odiando

Volví a llorar la verdad es que el golpe moral que me dio Spike esta tarde fue muy duro. No se que horas son me quede dormida pero creo que fue durante un buen rato, pero despierto por los golpecillos de rocas afuera me levanto y miro a través del cristal y veo a Spike y a Eclipse este ultimo con una Guitarra, ¿es que acaso quiere remediar todo?

Spike – Rarity se que me estas escuchando por favor lo siento quiero componer las cosas y si tal vez no podamos ser novios pero podríamos ser amigos ¿que dices?

No pienso salir el me lastimo muy duro y ¿ahora quiere componer las cosas con solo una serenata? No señor esta yegua no perdona tan fácil, si bien paso un tiempo para que yo aceptara a Trixie en ponyville

Eclipse – se que no saldrás pero espero que esta canción te haga entender ¿vale?

Eclipse comienza a rasguear su guitarra a una velocidad y ritmos dignos de un dios

Spike – _ahora que me eh quedado solo_

_Que me queda poco de ti_

_Solamente la culpa y un futuro_

_Que yo vendí_

_Ahora que se ha acabado todo_

_Casi antes de comenzar_

_Voy buscando algunas respuestas_

_Pues no paro de preguntar_

_¿Quién prescribe las pócimas de amor?_

_Pa' curarme de mi y lo que soy_

_¿Quién receta sonrisas por perder y dejar ir _

_Lo único que yo ame? _

Eclipse y Spike –_ y a pesar de que no estas_

_Te llevo cosida a mi piel_

_Tu recuerdo se ha instalado en mí a vivir_

_Y aunque nunca volverás_

_Busco en el trastero de mí_

_Ese beso abandonado _

_Que nunca te di_

Spike - _Ahora que vivo en el olvido_

_Ahora que vivo en el ayer_

_Que mi corazón se ha partido_

_En miles de trocitos de ti_

_¿Donde esta la sonrisa que olvide?_

_Solo queda la mueca que invente_

_¿Quién derriba los muros que hace tiempo levante_

_¿Para esconderme de mí?_

Eclipse y Spike –_ y a pesar de que no estas_

_Te llevo cosida a mi piel_

_Tu recuerdo se ha instalado en mí a vivir_

_Y aunque nunca volverás_

_Busco en el trastero de mí_

_Ese beso abandonado _

_Que nunca te di_

En este momento estoy al pie de mi balcón escuchando la música y a pesar de que yo prefiero la música clásica debo admitir que es buena

_¿Quién prescribe las pócimas de amor?_

_Pa' curarme de mi y lo que soy_

_¿Quién receta sonrisas por perder y dejar ir _

_Lo único que yo ame? _

Eclipse y Spike –_ y a pesar de que no estas_

_Te llevo cosida a mi piel_

_Tu recuerdo se ha instalado en mí a vivir_

_Y aunque nunca volverás_

_Busco en el trastero de mí_

_Ese beso abandonado _

_Que nunca te di_

_Y a pesar de que no estas_

_Te llevo cosida a mi piel_

_Tu recuerdo se ha instalado en mí a vivir_

_Y aunque nunca volverás_

_Busco en el trastero de mí_

_Ese beso abandonado _

_Que nunca te di_

La canción termina debo admitir que fue convincente bueno esta perdonado, me teletransporto cerca de ellos

Spike – y bien ¿cual es tu veredicto?

Rarity – me rompiste el corazón, me despertaste de mi sueño de belleza, cantaste una canción que en mi vida la había escuchado, pero hiciste todo eso para disculparte. Tal vez ya no sea dueña de tu corazón pero también es un poco mi culpa

Spike - ¬¬

Rarity – bueno parte de la culpa

Eclipse y Spike - ¬¬

Rarity – bueno ok mucha culpa

Eclipse y Spike - ¬¬*

Rarity – bien toda la culpa es mía ¿ok?

La verdad es que cuando me miran así si saben sacar el lado oscuro de una dama, en eso vemos como Derpy vuela y choca contra mi buzón, Eclipse solo camina hasta ella y toma una carta que Derpy tiene en su casco

Derpy – carta para Eclipse

Eclipse – gracias Derpy

Derpy sale volando en dirección de la biblioteca, esta un poco atolondrada pero en serio debo admitir que es tierna

Eclipse – carta de mi buena amiga Luna y cito: _querido Eclipse ¿Cómo te va? Mi hermana, me dijo que esta tarde regresaste de Ciudad Imperial, pero el motivo de esta carta es que los invito a ti y a las portadoras así como a Spike y tu nueva amiga a la Gran Gala del Galope que se hará mañana por la noche espero que puedan venir. Princesa Luna. P. D. si quieres puedes traer mi guitarra para animar la fiesta XD_

Al terminar de decir eso saca nueve invitaciones para la Gran Gala del Galope

Eclipse – bueno lo que sea voy a ir con Applejack tomen sus invitaciones

Nos entrega nuestras invitaciones y se retira la verdad es que ese Pegaso de un momento a otro puede volverse serio si lo desea, ese Pegaso es extraño

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_nada que decir_


	19. si me caso, si me caso

_bueno advertencia este capitulo tiene fragmento lemon se recomienda discrecion_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 18: si me caso, si me caso

Nina y yo nos dirigimos a casa de Eclipse la verdad es que Nina se ve muy hermosa tiene un vestido negro escotado y además entallado haciendo que se noten perfectamente sus curvas yo por mi parte llevo un smoking negro con corbata nos acercamos a la casa de Eclipse hasta que comenzamos a escuchar voces

Applejack – Eclipse, se nos hace tarde

Eclipse – solo una vez más

Applejack – pero ya hicimos eso en tu habitación como tres veces

Eclipse – cuatro y sigo con pila

Mi cara y la de Nina son de WTF!? Nivel dios multiplicado por mil ¿que acaso ese animal no había dicho que hasta que se casaran?

Applejack – no Eclipse ya es tarde y me voy a despeinar

Eclipse – muy bien solo una cosa mas

Applejack – no Eclipse basta. No. Atrás Eclipse. No, n, o e-eclipse n

Después de eso solo se escuchan sonidos extraños de repente

Applejack – Eclipse dámelo

La voz de Applejack suena orgásmica y excitada

Eclipse – esta bien

Se vuelven a escuchar sonidos extraños y mi cara ahora es el WTF!? Nivel Desconocido, de repente se abre la puerta y veo a Eclipse con un traje parecido al mío solo que el suyo es azul oscuro y a Applejack un poco despeinada pero con el vestido que le confecciono Rarity

Eclipse - ¿Qué les ocurre chicos por que esas caras?

Spike - ¿Qué no habías dicho que seria hasta que te casaras?

Eclipse – ¿a que te…? Oh ya entendí creyeron que estaba teniendo con Applejack ¿verdad?

Nina – pues eso es lo que estabas haciendo ¿no?

Applejack – no, el no me da azúcar hasta que nos casemos fue lo que le dijo Big Mac

**Flashback**

Vemos a Eclipse sentado en una banca del parque con Applejack besándose, haciendo que algunos ponys digan cosas como "consíganse un cuarto" y la verdad a Eclipse le gustaría tener dedos para hacer lo que muchos hacemos cuando nos dicen eso,

Applejack – oye Eclipse

Eclipse - ¿si?

Applejack – ¿alguna vez pensaste en ya sabes tener hijos?

Eclipse – si, muchas veces incluso lo estaba pensando hace rato

De repente de entre los arbustos sale Big Mac mas furioso que Vegeta cuando Goku se comió un trozo de sushi que estaba guardando para el final

Big Mac – escucha niñato- tomando a Eclipse por el cuello- si tienes sexo con mi hermana y no están casados te castro con un cuchillo oxidado

Applejack – hermano ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?

Big Mac – eh… BOMBA DE HUMO

Big Mac arroja la dichosa bomba y al disiparse se ve solo a Eclipse tosiendo

Applejack – eso fue muy raro

**Fin del flashback **

Applejack - además no quiero estar embarazada hasta después

Nina – yo creo que seria bueno tener hijos son muy bonitos cuando son pequeños

Applejack – es lo que le digo a Eclipse pero el no es unicornio y se teletransporta cada vez que toco el tema

Veo que Eclipse se queda con esa típica cara de "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Spike – bueno ¿nos vamos?

Eclipse – muy bien

Fuimos caminando hasta la casa de Twiligth en donde nos esperarían todos mientras íbamos por Eclipse y allí están todas con los vestidos que usaron para la Gala anterior, no tardo mucho rato para que llegaran por nosotros las chicas se fueron en un carruaje mientras que yo y Eclipse nos vamos en otro después dejamos que se adelantaran ya que no encontrábamos acomodo para la guitarra de la princesa Luna, después de unos minutos volando recuerdo el juego ese raro así que

Spike - ¿Qué era eso que estabas jugando con Applejack?

Eclipse –oh, yo le quito el sombrero y ella lo trata de recuperar

Spike – ¿pero y… todos esos ruidos raros?

Eclipse – oh eso yo le beso en el cuello haciendo que se desconcentre por la excitación

Spike – oh ya entendí, ¿sabes? Desde que yo y Nina nos conocimos siempre eh pensado como pedirle matrimonio

Eclipse – ¿perdón?

Spike – oh vamos me vas a salir ahora con que es muy pronto

Eclipse – no, no es eso es solo que es algo extraño digo, yo esperaba que Nina fuera la que te lo pidiera

Eclipse y los guardias Pegaso se rieron ante ese chiste que me deja como un tonto sin huevos

Guardia 1 – haga lo que yo hice con mi esposa la lleve a caminar al lago y con la Luna como testigo le pedí matrimonio y ahora estamos felizmente casados

Spike – no esta mal la idea

Guardia 2 – mejor llévela a cenar y decláresele ante todos en el restaurante eso nunca falla

Eclipse – ¿o por que mejor no te le declaras hoy?

Spike – Eclipse, con todo respeto quisiera que cuando le pida matrimonio no estés tocando tú rock metal ese raro

Eclipse – en primera no es Rock metal es Folk metal y en segunda conozco varias canciones de Folk que sirven para enamorar

Spike – de cualquier manera no tengo una sortija de compromiso

Eclipse – eso déjamelo a mi

Después de decir eso Eclipse salta del carruaje y se adelanta usando el Vana Eclipsis (N.A. capitulo 5) después de unos segundos regresa con una pequeña cajita azul

Eclipse – perdonen la tardanza es que tuve que escoger

Eclipse abre la caja y veo un diamante increíble en una sortija dorada

Eclipse – este te servirá para decirle que la amas, pero eso si, pido ser el padrino de la boda

Spike – muy bien, gracias amigo

Después de unos minutos aterrizamos y después de darle propina a los que nos trajeron entramos a la fiesta que parece funeral no hay mucho los únicos que se mueven son los pocos que van por un poco de comida, y se escuchan voces de los ponys que hablan, entramos y nos dirigimos al puesto de Sweet Apple Acres, en mi opinión todo se ve a pedir de boca pero creo que para los habitantes de Canterlot no se ven o no saben que existe

Eclipse – veo que tienes mucha clientela

Applejack – Ja, Ja muy gracioso, si esto no se vende abre perdido mas que si hubiera reconstruido el granero

Eclipse – tranquila, yo hare que te llegue clientela pero necesito que me digas donde están las princesas

Applejack – están en aquella mesa

Dice mientras señala una mesa en donde están las princesas y las chicas. Nos acercamos a la mesa y vemos como Pinkie esta apoyada en la mesa con esa cara de "si esto no se anima ya voy a matar por diversión"

Rainbow – hola chicos creímos que llegarían más pronto

Spike – es que tuvimos que tomar otro camino

No voy a decirles que lo que nos retraso fue por que compramos una sortija matrimonial quiero declarármele a Nina a la primer canción romántica

Eclipse – bueno les seré honesto la Gala parece algo aburrida

Pinkie – ¿lo ven? Les dije pero ustedes no me dejan cambiar la música

Rarity – por última vez cariño no puedes cambiar la música sin el consentimiento de las princesas

Luna – eso me recuerda ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

Eclipse – por supuesto

Celestia - ¿a que se refieren?

Eclipse – princesa solicito permiso para animar la fiesta

Luna – permiso concedido

Eclipse – bien, Pinkie, Spike un paso al frente

Nos acercamos al escenario principal y pedimos atención por medio del micrófono

Eclipse – hola a todos, bueno, primero que nada somos Gaia y venimos a animar un poco esta gala, muchas gracias a las princesas Celestia y Luna por darnos carta blanca al subir al escenario, esto es el atrapa sueños

No se de donde o como pero Pinkie esta tocando todos los instrumentos exceptuando la guitarra la cual esta tocando Eclipse, la canción me dio la letra ayer para ver si me convencía para cantársela a Rarity y la memorice pero después me mostro la de Xanandra así que la escogí pero da igual

Spike – _Dichoso es el que ve_

_El cielo y horizonte_

_Condenados están_

_Atenerse que entender_

_Juicioso es el que cree_

_Que no existe partida_

_En la que no haya que_

_Arriesgar para vencer_

_La felicidad_

_No consiste en todo tener_

_Si no saber sacar _

_Lo bueno que te da_

_El ver salir el sol_

_Un águila o un halcón_

_Que una legión_

_De búhos en formación_

_Yo te mostrare _

_Que todo en esta vida_

_Lo puedes tener_

_Si en ti logras creer_

_Y te enseñare _

_A vencer a tu enemigo_

_Que no son los demás_

_Eres tú_

_Eres tú_

_Hay que fracasar_

_Y a veces fondo tocar_

_Para ver la luz _

_Y esta vida apreciar_

_La felicidad_

_No consiste en todo tener_

_Si no saber sacar _

_Lo bueno que te da_

Veo como todos comienzan a golpear con sus cascos de la emoción incluso a lo lejos veo a las princesas también alabar la música a veces me sorprende este tipo, de verdad ¿enserio creía que los humanos eran incivilizados?

Spike – _yo te cantare una nana_

_Y mi voz te arropara_

_Entre sabanas de aliento_

_Las pesadillas se irán_

Pinkie y Eclipse – _y algún día se cumplirán_

Spike – _todos tus sueños se harán realidad_

Pinkie y Eclipse – _y mañana amanecerá_

Spike – _el atrapa sueños yo soy_

Pinkie y Eclipse – _y algún día se cumplirán_

Spike –_ atrapo sueños, enjaulo el dolor_

Pinkie y Eclipse – _y mañana amanecerá_

Spike – _el atrapa sueños yo soy_

Existen varias razones por las que considero a Eclipse mi mejor amigo, me enseño a amar a las que me valoran, me enseño cosas que no sabia de mi especie, me ayuda a poder casarme con Nina, cosa la cual el favoreció y eso es lo de menos ya que su música es increíble debo ver si existe algo sobre los humanos en la biblioteca de Canterlot

Pinkie y Eclipse – _y algún día se cumplirán_

Spike – _todos tus sueños se harán realidad_

Pinkie y Eclipse – _y mañana amanecerá_

Spike – _el atrapa sueños yo soy_

Pinkie y Eclipse – _y algún día se cumplirán_

Spike –_ atrapo sueños, enjaulo el dolor_

Pinkie y Eclipse – _y mañana amanecerá_

Spike – _el atrapa sueños yo soy_

La canción termina la verdad creo que salió muy bien

Eclipse – bueno gracias a todos, en especial a Sweet Apple Acres nuestros patrocinadores oficiales

Dice Eclipse mientras señala el puesto en donde se ve a Applejack con cara de "¿yo que culpa tengo?" y después de haber dicho eso no pasaron ni dos segundos para que casi atropellaran a la pobre Apple con todo y puesto para pedir algo de lo que venden.

Seguimos tocando unas tres canciones y después Eclipse da un anuncio

Eclipse – atención a los enamorados esta va a ser una canción lenta así que busquen pareja mientras tanto un descanso

Eclipse me pide que lo siga atrás del escenario así que ya se de que me va a hablar

Eclipse – ¿estas, seguro de esto?

Dice para empezar a fumar un cigarrillo de caramelo, dejándome con cara de o.O ¿?

Spike – si, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que hagas esto por mi

Eclipse – después agradeces así que ve por ella matador

Me voy algo nervioso hasta la mesa en donde esta mi posiblemente futura esposa y veo que ella parece de no creérsela

Nina – Spike ¿Qué no tienes que cantar?

Spike – Eclipse me dijo que el se encarga de eso, así que ¿me concedería esta pieza señorita?

Le digo mientras extiendo mi garra hacia ella

Nina – cuantas quiera apuesto caballero

Vamos a la pista de baile en donde también esta ¿Fluttershy? Y ¿Big Mac? Muy bien mejor aparto mi vista no quisiera ponerlos mas nerviosos

Eclipse – bueno, esta canción se la dedico a mi linda novia Applejack, esto es Te Guardo Un Beso (N.A. en esta canción les recomiendo mejor buscar la canción en YouTube y leer por que ahora me enfocare en Spike solamente)

La canción comenzó con rasgueos en acústica la verdad es que me estoy poniendo muy nervioso haciendo que erre algunos pasos, y para hacer mas nervioso es el hecho de que tengo mi mano en su cintura la verdad es que me pierdo en esos ojos dorados la canción va a acabar en algún momento así que tengo que ser rápido

Spike – oye, Nina

Nina - ¿si, amor?

Spike – llevamos, mucho, digo, poco tiempo preguntaba así que perdón tiempo saliendo así que me preguntaba

Nina – ¿te encuentras bien?

Spike – lo siento es que estoy un poco nervioso, es que me preguntaba si tú quisieras Ufff ¿Cómo lo digo?

Después de pensarlo unos segundos me arrodillo en media pista de baile y aunque son solo segundos para mi son horas, y con mayor razón ya que veo como todos dejaron de bailar para vernos, saco la cajita del anillo y la muestro

Spike – ¿quisieras hacerme el dragón más feliz del mundo?

Su expresión es algo que me sorprende pues comienza a llorar de alegría

Nina –oh Spike, por supuesto que quiero

Me abrasa y la verdad con la canción de Eclipse este es el momento más épico de todos mis diecinueve años me levanto y le pongo la sortija en su dedo y una vez hecho esto todos comenzaron a alabar nuestra unión, seguimos bailando el resto de la canción (N. A: solo hasta el minuto 4:09)

Después la canción termina Nina y yo nos vamos a el balcón en donde el astro nocturno nos vigila la verdad es que desearía que esta velada fuera para siempre hasta que recuerdo, la princesa nos entrego una llave para nuestros cuartos

Spike – eh, Nina

Nina – ¿si?

Spike – ¿tú crees que podamos…?

Nina – solo ve a decirle a Eclipse donde estaremos, no quiero que ocurra lo de Ciudad Imperial otra vez

Spike – muy bien

Después de eso voy con Eclipse, el no parece haber puesto objeción así que me retiro junto con Nina a nuestra habitación

**_ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE FRAGMENTO CONTIENE LEMON HASTA EN LAS PARTES DONDE NO SABIA QUE SE PODIA USAR LEMON, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION._**

Nina y yo entramos en la habitación, así que mientras ella se alistaba para la verdadera velada de una cajonera saque el clásico letrero de "no molestar" y lo cuelgo en la puerta por fuera al entrar noto algo que a muchos nos incrementaría las hormonas, allí esta recostada en la cama usando una lencería azul con encajes negros

Nina – disculpe jardinero, pero necesito que riegue mi flor, ¿me podría ayudar?

Spike – con gusto

me apoyo en la cama y ella solo me besa mientras me quita el saco del traje y después me retira la corbata sin dejar de besarla me quito los pantalones mientras ella me quita la camisa, la recuesto sobre la cama y me alejo de ella para poder apreciar su figura, la cual acaricio en las caderas, despues comencé a usar mi garra índice para romper las costuras de la lencería dejando expuesto su pecho el cual enternecidamente comencé a tocar deslizando mi garra hasta su flor la cual ella me obsequio en Ciudad Imperial, comienzo a frotar mis dedos en su zona mas intima para después acercarme y comenzar a besarla.

Nina solo me dice que continúe por medio de sus gemidos de placer, comienzo a elevar mis labios besando todo lo que yo puedo hasta que llego a su boca en la cual introduzco mi lengua para comenzar una danza entre ambas, mientras que abajo comienzo a introducir mi miembro en su flor embistiéndola cada vez mas fuerte hasta que

Spike – me vengo

Nina – adentro por favor

Después de una última embestida libero mi semilla dentro de ella la cual mancha un poco las sabanas, después de eso ambos quedamos en la cama

Nina – te amo Spike

Spike – y yo a ti mi linda Nina

Ambos nos abrasamos para después quedar dormidos

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno si ya se no se escribir lemon pero igual a mi me agrado el hecho de escribirlo_


	20. Blood drops vs Blueblood

_penultimo cap que planeo subir hoy disfrutenlo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 19: Blood Drops vs Blueblood

Me encuentro comiendo y bebiendo un poco la verdad animar una fiesta, tocar cuatro canciones de Mägo de Oz y ayudarle a Spike a tener esposa para después es agotador lo peor de todo esto es que Rarity me esta viendo feo y el marica de Spike se fue a su habitación temprano a hacer valer la pena la velada

Eclipse – oye Rarity ¿por que me miras así?

Se dice que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras pero creo que una patada en las bolas vale mas que mil imágenes y lo se en este momento

Rainbow – home run

Applejack – Rarity se que estas molesta pero, no es razón para que después no me dejes tener hijos a mi

Rarity – pues tu noviecito ayudo a mi Spike a casarse con una lagartija que conoció de hace tres meses

Pinkie – pero ¿Qué no ya eran todos amigos?

Rarity – es que aun siento un poco de amor por Spike

Eclipse – pero eso no es razón para que me cometas un huevisidio

Digo mientras me sobo un poco mi entrepierna

Twiligth – vamos no pudo haber sido tan fuerte

Eclipse – es por que a ustedes las yeguas no les duelen o al menos eso creo, ahora si me disculpan voy a animar la fiesta

Applejack – muy bien pero no mires a ninguna otra yegua o sabrás de la manera mas explicita que es el dolor

Eclipse - *gulp*

Subo al escenario junto con Pinkie para que me ayude con los instrumentos y pido atención al público

Eclipse – muy bien ya que tengo su atención quiero decirles que tal vez esta sea la ultima canción que cante

Todos – awww

Eclipse – pero no se sientan mal ya que espero que esta canción sea la que mas les guste, esto es El Hijo Del Blues

Comienzo a dar los característicos rasgueos mientras Pinkie toca el violín para después comenzar con la canción

Eclipse – _desde el día en que naci_

_Tuve una cosa muy clara_

_Que tendría que pagar_

_Por ser de una especie rara_

_Yo soy el hijo bastardo_

_Del blues con una mujer_

_Que movía sus caderas_

_Hasta hacerte enloquecer_

_Mi viejo te enseño_

_A mover los pies_

_Y a tocar con sentimiento _

_Rabia puse al nacer_

**Narrador omnipresente**

Eclipse sigue tocando su música haciendo que casi todos se diviertan exceptuando a un unicornio blanco de crin rubia el cual solo miraba con odio a Eclipse por ser el, el que acapare la atención oh si nos referimos a Blueblood, este se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a donde están su s tías (N. A: muy bien esto es em raro por que yo sepa Celestia es la única hermana de Luna y que yo sepa esta no está casada o no es tan, para tener un hijo)

Blueblood – Tía Celestia ¿Cómo es posible que hayas permitido que ese tonto Pegaso este tocando esa música tan horrible?

Applejack – disculpa pero nadie y recalco NADIE mas que yo le puede decir tonto a MI novio

Blueblood – tú no te metas campirana

Le dice para después empujarla esto hace que todas cambien a un semblante a uno totalmente aterrado, de repente Blueblood siente que le tocan el hombro y al voltear ve a un ser que se parece a Eclipse, y digo se parece por que la mirada de este ser tenia fuego y odio con una pizca de "te voy a castrar maldito hijo de perra"

Eclipse - ¿Cómo llamaste a mi novia?

Blueblood – ¿es que acaso aparte de idiota eres sordo? Le dije campirana

Eclipse esta peor que una olla de presión, después como el macho peludo que es no se va a quedar de cascos cruzados

Eclipse – bueno ser campirano es mejor que ser un niñito de mamá

Blueblood – ¿ah si? Pues yo al menos tengo ropa decente

Eclipse – yo soy un habitante de ecuestria y trabajo y tú ¿Cómo te ganas la vida? De seguro te dan un incentivo por todo lo idiota que eres

Blueblood – pfft soy el príncipe Blueblood tengo bits y yeguas por montones y aun sigo soltero

Eclipse – ¿sigues soltero eh? Pues yo se la razón por la que rechazas a todas las yeguas

Blueblood – según tu cual es

Eclipse – ¿no es obvio? Eres un maldito mariquita

En ese momento todos los presentes están cayados de hecho levemente se escuchan los ronquidos de Spike la verdad Blueblood no ocupo una respuesta verbal ya que le siembra un golpe de lleno en toda la cara, Eclipse le regresa el saludo y al cabo de un rato ambos se estaban golpeando al mas puro estilo Dragón Ball Z saga de Célula

Luna – hermana tenemos que hacer algo

Celestia – muy bien usaremos el plan Alfa-Y2K14

Luna – bien iré por los guardias

Celestia – ese es el Y2K12 dije el Y2K14

Celestia baja un candelabro que tiene cerca y en ese momento debajo de donde se estaban peleando ambos se forma un ring de lucha libre ambos se van a una esquina cada uno en la esquina de Eclipse las otras portadoras le echan aire le dan de beber y Applejack le da ánimos usando algunos besos. Mientras por el lado de Blueblood le están ayudando todos los miembros de la corte de la misma manera claro sin los besos

Después sube Luna con una playera a rayas como los réferis el único problema es que esta playera esta entallada haciendo que se luzcan unas increíbles curvas en la anatomía de la diosa de la luna haciendo que varios sementales le presten mas atención a lo que la princesa tiene abajo del cuello

Luna – muy bien, serán tres caídas de quince minutos cada una están prohibido el uso de cualquier objeto que no sean los cascos listos ahora

Suena una campana en el ring las cosas se ponen rudas ya que ambos se están sembrando golpes todos mas duros que el anterior, Blueblood esquiva un golpe recto y siembra un golpe en la quijada de Eclipse el cual inmediatamente se barre y se pone de pie listo para darle golpes a toda la anatomía de Blueblood la campana suena dando una caída a favor de Eclipse ambos contendientes se van a sus respectivas esquinas en la esquina de Eclipse

Eclipse – no se como haya estado aquí pero haya casi no me controlo

Rainbow – tranquilo solo trata de no desmayarte

Mientras en la esquina de Blueblood

Cortesano (N. A: creo que así se dice) – señor trate de atacar a su estomago eso lo debilitara

Blueblood – bien

La segunda caída comienza y ambos no pierden ni un segundo para darse con todo lo que pueden, Eclipse logra derribar otra vez a Blueblood pero este le siembra un golpe certero al abdomen de Eclipse el cual se sofoca, después de hacer eso Blueblood le da patadas estilo hippie (lo acorrala en una esquina y parado en dos patas le da de patadas) la segunda caída termina dejando una a una

Applejack – ¿estás bien?

Eclipse - si solo sofocado

Twiligth – el te seguirá atacando al abdomen trata de no darle oportunidad

Pinkie aparece detrás de Eclipse usando gorra de coach y un bigote falso

Pinkie – AHORA VE ALLI Y DEMUESTRALE COMO SE PELEA

Eclipse sale al ring en donde ya lo espera Blueblood el cual se truena un poco el cuello para intimidar a Eclipse

La campana suena y Eclipse corre hacia Blueblood, este prepara un golpe que va dirigido a su estomago pero a ultimo momento Eclipse da un salto con maroma sobre Blueblood cayendo detrás de este, Eclipse da un par de patadas estilo Apple haciendo que Blueblood caiga, después de esto Eclipse pone a Blueblood en las cuerdas para después apoyarse en la nuca de este y comenzar a asfixiarlo mientras Luna cuenta pero antes de que llegue a cinco Eclipse rompe el castigo, para luego correr a las otras cuerdas y utilizarlas como resorte para después engancharse en las cuerdas donde esta Blueblood y darle dos rodillazos simultáneos en la cara de Blueblood (N. A: seis uno nueve, Rey Misterio, WWE)

La campana suena dejando a Eclipse como el ganador

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_juaxen fuera_


	21. cumpliendo promesas (parte 1)

_bueno primero que nada un anuncio dejenme sus preguntas de lo que sea referente a este fic ya que planeo que al terminar el fic voy a responder a todas_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 20: Cumpliendo promesas (parte 1)

Me encuentro totalmente tirado en mi cama, después de regresar a Ponyville como a las 3:00 a. m. la verdad es que los tiros que me pegue con Blueblood son suficientes para dejarme totalmente dormido hasta la segunda venida de Jesús me encuentro soñando con mi hermano y yo jugando juntos el ATV Road Off Fury 4 la verdad me alegra el hecho de que a pesar de que este en el mundo mas perfecto aun no pueda olvidar lo que yo y el pasamos en el mundo humano yo aun lo extraño me pregunto como estará

**En el mundo humano**

Vemos a un tipo de traje sentado detrás de un escritorio llorando a mares mientras es consolado por su secretaria

Tipo – el era mi hermano *snif* lo ultimo que me quedaba de mi familia ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?

Secretaria – pienso que el ya esta en un lugar mejor

**Devuelta en Ponyville**

Meh, no me importa. Sigo totalmente dormido la verdad es que no pienso levantarme pero creo que el destino tiene otros planes para mi

CMC - DESPIERTA

Eclipse – PUTA MADRE

Me caigo de mi pequeña cama con las sabanas encima, me las quito y veo a las pequeñas potras con esa cara de niño en navidad

Eclipse – hola chicas ¿Quién y como las dejo entrar?

Applebloom – Trixie, nos dio un copiado de las llaves y nos la entrego muy amablemente

**Casa de Trixie**

Vemos a Trixie esposada al barandal de la escalera y a White Soul dentro de un corral para bebes

Trixie – odio a esas niñas

White – yo, tamben

**Casa de Eclipse**

Oh claro olvide mencionarlo mientras estaba en ciudad imperial Trixie cambio la roca de la entrada por una puerta

Sweete – y queremos que cumplas tu promesa

Eclipse – ¿promesa?

Scootalo – recuerda, mira si quieres para que se te refresque la memoria hagamos esto

Juaxensaid27 – Scootalo deja allí no muevas eso

Inmediatamente todo cambia hasta el capitulo 6 en la parte donde prometo ayudarles a encontrar sus Cutiemarks, después de unos segundos Juaxen acomoda la pagina a la actualidad

Applebloom – ¿ya recordaste?

Eclipse - *gulp* si

CMC – bien vamos

Ellas prácticamente me están arrastrando por Ponyville y todos los que nos miran se ríen "a escondidas" de mi desgraciada suerte

Applebloom - ¿Qué intentamos primero?

Scootalo – que tal natación con cocodrilos

Tengo esa cara que ponemos todos cuando el profe de mate dice las palabras "examen sorpresa"

Sweete – no, mejor intentemos hacerla de Guillermo Ponytelo

Para quienes no sepan quien fue Guillermo Otelo fue un tipo que era capas de darle a una manzana con una flecha y los ojos vendados y la manzana estaba en la cabeza de alguien y en mi mente ese alguien era yo, y en este momento tengo la cara que ponemos al tener la hoja de Examen Final en un lenguaje mas complicado que el de los doctores en frente de nosotros

Applebloom – no, no mejor hagamos una película clop

Eclipse - ¿perdón?

Digo con esa cara que pondríamos todos si nuestros padres nos dijeran que somos adoptados y nuestra mamá en realidad es un hombre disfrazado con un miembro de 30 cm

Applebloom – dije que hagamos una película de ciencia ficción ¿Por qué?

Eclipse – no, nada, creo que no te oí bien

Llegamos a la casa club sin saber que carajo hacer así que ellas solo pensaban en cosas que involucraban a mi enfrente de un punzo cortante cada una peor que la anterior

Applebloom – ¿por que es tan complicado?

Sweete – y para hacerlo peor tenemos que tener listo todo para el show de talentos

Eclipse - ¿show de talentos?

Scootalo – si, será dentro de dos días

Sweete – y si no tenemos un talento que mostrar será como el año pasado

La verdad ni siquiera quise ver ese capitulo completo por tanta vergüenza ajena que me dio cuando Scootalo empezó a cantar

Applebloom – ¿nos ayudaras?

Sweete – ¿por favor?

Scootalo – no te cuesta nada

Me dicen mientras ponen esos malditos ojitos de cachorrito regañado

Eclipse – muy bien, pero harán todo lo que yo les diga ¿entendido?

CMC – si

Las llevo al acantilado en donde hable con Spike cuando regresamos a ponyville

Eclipse – Scootalo un paso al frente

Scootalo - ¿que haremos?

Eclipse – tengo entendido que no sabes volar ¿cierto?

Scootalo – si

Eclipse – muy bien entonces te enseñare a volar

Scootalo – ¿en serio?

Eclipse – si, primero necesito que me des tu casco

Ella me da su casco

Eclipse – ahora quiero que no grites

Scootalo - ¿Qué?

Sin dar tiempo a nada despego del suelo quedando a una altura suficiente para hacer un Sonic Rainbow mientras Scootalo sigue aferrada con miedo a mi pata

Eclipse – para hacer lo siguiente quiero que solo me escuches a mi si sientes miedo no grites, solo cierra los ojos ¿vale?

Ella con miedo en su rostro mueve levemente la cabeza en señal de si

Eclipse – ahora suelta mi casco

Rápidamente mueve su cabeza para decirme no

Eclipse – si algo pasa, estaré para ayudarte ¿confías en mi?

Scootalo solo mira abajo uno segundos, después me mira a mí, para después soltar mi casco y comenzar a caer, la sigo de cerca y veo que de tan fuerte que tiene cerrados los ojos se le escapan algunas lágrimas

Eclipse – muy bien, primero mantén tu cuerpo recto en todo momento

Se pone en posición como si estuviera haciendo un Sonic Rainbow

Eclipse – ahora quiero que cuentes hasta tres y después abre tus alas

Scootalo – u-uno, d-dos, t-tres

Scootalo abre sus alas y por inercia su cuerpo se eleva como un paracaídas, llego hasta ella antes de que termine de elevarse

Eclipse – para mantenerte en el aire bate tus alas cada segundo de esa forma evitaras caer

Hace lo que le digo de manera que casi sin esfuerzo se mantiene en el aire, lentamente abre los ojos y mira su gran hazaña y de sus ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas de felicidad

Scootalo – gracias, gracias, gracias

En este momento todos los clopers pedófilos quisieran estar en mi posición ya que creo que por el hecho de que ahora sabe volar olvido una pequeña diferencia de edad de unos 11 años (N.A: creo que Scootalo tiene 8 años y Eclipse tiene 19 por si preguntan) que hay entre nosotros, ya que ella ME ESTA BESANDO, después de uno o dos segundos abre los ojos y se separa rápidamente de mi

Scootalo – lo, lo ciento es que creo que me emocione

Eclipse – tranquila, solo no le digas a nadie ¿vale?

Scootalo – ok

Ambos comenzamos a practicar algunas acrobacias aéreas hasta que llega ese momento en el que el alumno tiene que superar al maestro

Scootalo – ¡oye Eclipse mira esto!

Veo como ella comienza a descender con rapidez tanta que incluso creo que hará el Sonic Rainbow pero veo como en lugar de seguir cayendo en línea recta comienza a girar como si estuviera formando un tornado todo va bien hasta que veo como se empieza a prender en llamas, parece que ni si quiera siente dolor ya que sigue girando hasta formar un tornado hecho con fuego, después de unos segundos ella sale disparada en mi contra por efecto de la inercia llevándonos hasta donde están las otras chicas las cuales miran incrédulas lo que ocurre

Applebloom – no es cierto

Chale me caí que ya saben lo del beso

Sweete – ¿como es posible?

Estoy por decirles el clásico "no es lo que parece" hasta que

Applebloom y Sweete – TIENES TU CUTIEMARK

Mi semblante pasa a uno mas calmado y después de unos segundos reacciono

Eclipse - ¿Qué?

Levanto a Scootalo con mis cascos delanteros y al mirar su flanco veo una Cutiemark de un tornado con alas de Pegaso

Scootalo – ¡tengo mi cutiemark! ¡Gracias Eclipse!

Me besa pero ahora en la mejilla

Applebloom – oh no ¿Qué has hecho?

Scootalo – ¿por que?

Applebloom – besaste a Eclipse, ahora Applejack lo va a castrar por besar a otra yegua

Sweete – ¿que quiere decir castrar?

Eclipse – eh… te lo diré cuando crezcas

La verdad no voy a decirle el significado de castrar a una potra que creo yo tiene siete años y no voy a responder a lo de Applebloom por que capaz que se me sale la verdad

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno nos vemos la proxima semana con mas Eclipse Blood Drops _

_juaxen fuera_


	22. cumpliendo promesas (parte 2)

_hola locos de la FF bueno siguiedo en donde lo dejamos el chap anterior dejen reviews con sus preguntas lass cuales pienso responder despues de publicar el epilogo el cual no tardara mucho en aparecer sin mas_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 21: cumpliendo promesas (parte 2)

Nos encontramos bajando el acantilado con una Scootalo que vuela alrededor de mi cabeza, el único problema es que le enseñe a volar ahora tengo que enseñarle a caminar, por que me esta volviendo loco pero en fin son gajes del oficio

Applebloom – ahora ¿como me enseñaras a conseguir mi Cutiemark?

Sweete - ¿perdón? Creo que quisiste decir enseñarme a MÍ, a conseguir mi Cutiemark

Applebloom – a mí

Sweete – a mí

Applebloom – a mí

Sweete – a mí

Applebloom – a mí

Sweete – a mí

Eclipse – BASTA USTEDES DOS, y tú, Scootalo aterriza ahora mismo

Las tres se quedan cayadas así que me volteo para retomar camino

Applebloom – ¿estas molesto?

Eclipse - *suspiro* no niñas es solo que tuve una noche difícil, lo siento no debí haberles gritado, es solo que me despertaron muy pronto

Sweete – perdónanos es que ya sabes que siempre quisimos tener nuestras Cutiemarks y estamos algo impacientes

Scootalo – se nota que, serás un buen papá por que si sabes como ser estricto

Ese comentario, les seré sincero, cayo como plomo en un pastel no me había pensado eso tal parece que mis padres si me educaron bien no me agrada ser estricto eso a pesar de que sea un bien a la larga puede resultar fastidioso para todos

Eclipse – ¿saben que? ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar cada quien para su casa y luego terminamos con esto?

CMC - ok

Las tres salen disparadas a sus respectivas casas, no creo que regresen en un buen rato así que me voy directo a mi casa la verdad es que tenia pensado ir a dormir pero luego me van a despertar y voy a estar de malas así que hago lo mas razonable, entro a la cocina y pongo la cafetera después le pongo el tapón al lavadero, después de unos minutos tomo la jarra del café y lo huelo un poco

Eclipse – *suspiro* nada es mejor que esto

Tiro el café por el lavadero, pero este al tener el tapón puesto evita que se vaya el café, una vez hecho esto meto mi cabeza al lavadero con café

Eclipse – AHHH ESTA MADRE ESTA HIRVIENDO

Digo mientras saco la cabeza y me restriego un poco los ojos, la verdad esto es mejor que beber café para despertar.

Después de un buen desayuno me dirijo a la puerta y al abrirla veo a las CMC con el cañón de Pinkie a punto de tirar de la cuerda

Eclipse - ¿querían derribar mi puerta?

Scootalo – eh… no ¿como crees que nos animaríamos a atar a Pinkie para robarle su cañón y después casi accionarlo en frente de tu puerta para derribarla como dice este plan llamado derribar la puerta de Eclipse?

Mi cara en este momento es una Epic Pokerface

Eclipse – ¿Pinkie esta atada?

Applebloom – seh… em ella esta atada a su cama

Eclipse – hare de cuenta que no escuche nada de eso solo eviten hacer eso otra vez ¿ok?

CMC – ok

Eclipse – bueno sigamos contigo Applebloom

Sweete - ¿y que hay de mi?

Eclipse – créeme tu serás la última por que necesito que sea explícitamente en el show de talentos

Sweete – ok

Eclipse – muy bien Applebloom ¿para que eres buena?

Applebloom – la verdad ni yo lo se

Eclipse – bueno probemos con carpintería

Es lo único que se me ocurre según el fandom es para lo único que es buena, la llevo a una pequeña carpintería que hay por el pueblo y convenzo al encargado de dejar trabajar a Applebloom con la garantía de que yo pagaría todos los daños, ¿Por qué presiento que voy a tener que pagar una cuenta de seis cifras?

Después de cerrar el trato le pido a Applebloom que haga un algo pequeño

Applebloom – ¿como un baúl?

Eclipse – si eso servirá

No tiene alas, ni mucho menos un cuerno pero la carpintería parece quedarle como anillo al dedo, casco, pezuña, lo que sea al cabo de una hora y media Applebloom ya había terminado y mas aun se dio tiempo para ponerle algunas molduras dándole al encargado razones para tener la boca abierta a mas no poder después de eso, con el rabillo del ojo le vi el flanco a Applebloom viendo una Cutiemark de un martillo con tres clavos y atrás de esto la característica manzana de los Apple

Applebloom – ¿y tu como calificas mi trabajo, Eclipse?

Eclipse – Neh, para mi esta bien pero no tanto como ese flanco tuyo

Inmediatamente tanto el carpintero como Applebloom se sonrojan la verdad no esperaba que le hallaran doble sentido a esa frase

Eclipse – me refiero por su Cutiemark par de malpensados

Carpintero y Applebloom – ah

Applebloom – espera ¿Qué?

Inmediatamente como si fuera un perro persiguiendo su cola trata de buscar su Cutiemark dando con ella después de unos minutos de persecución sin sentido

Applebloom – tengo mi cutiemark, tengo mi cutiemark

La verdad no se por que pero presiento que hasta ahora eh recibido mas besos de potras que de mi novia la cual esta… parada en la puerta de la carpintería *gulp*

Applejack – APPLEBLOOM ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

Applebloom – hermana yo… este, tengo mi cutiemark

Applejack – ¿a si? Pues parece que también tuviste un beso con un semental que es mayor que tu y que encima es MI novio

Veo como Applebloom esta a punto de llorar la verdad se dice que tienes que ser honesto con tu novia pero, hay veces en las que hay que echarse la culpa

Eclipse – no Applejack, es mi culpa

Applejack - ¿Qué?

Eclipse – *suspiro* yo iba caminando ella se volteo y por accidente la bese

Applejack – quiero que me mires a los ojos directamente y me digas lo que me dijiste hace un momento

Oh mierda, ¿por que tiene que ser el elemento de la honestidad? Bueno si quiero ayudar a Applebloom tengo que hacerlo la miro de la manera más directa posible y abro la boca para decirlo, la verdad es que no puede salir hasta que decido hablar

Eclipse – fue mi culpa. Ella. Se volteo. Yo iba caminando y. la bese

Applejack - ¿Por qué tratas de encubrirla a pesar de que ella fue la culpable?

Eclipse – es por que yo tengo un hermano, y nadie me protegía a mi cuando yo era el culpable de algo que hice por accidente, no quiero que Applebloom aprenda a odiar a su corta edad

Le digo para que de un momento a otro Applebloom me abrace la pata como niño cuando conoce a alguien nuevo

Applejack – veo que eres capaz de decirle mentiras incluso a tu novia para proteger a uno de tus amigos

Se me acerca un poco para besarme en los labios

Applejack – eso es por proteger a Applebloom

Después me da una cachetada

Applejack – y eso es por mentir, ven Applebloom hay que celebrar que conseguiste tu Cutiemark, nos vemos después Eclipse

Ambas se van

Carpintero – esa si que es una chica ruda

Eclipse – y si así es en la calle imagínese en la cama

Ambos reímos por ese comentario para que después saliera del local

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno esperen el proximo capituo el cual iniciara la recta final en este fic juaxen fuera_


	23. cumpliendo promesas (parte 3)

_bueno ultimo capitulo del viernes espero que les guste _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 22: cumpliendo promesas (parte 3)

Ya han pasado los dos días que faltaban para el show de talentos y en esos dos días había estado ensayando el acto que haría Sweete Bell junto con Pinkie, el acto va a ser cantar una canción de las mas sencillas que yo conozco, de hecho en este momento estamos detrás del escenario con ella casi orinándose del miedo

Sweete – ¿y si olvido la letra? O ¿por accidente me equivoco? ¿O que tal si por error me caigo en el escenario?

Ya me estaba comenzando a fastidiar así que la decidí tranquilizar dándole una pequeña cachetada no tan dura pero lo suficiente para que dejara de hacerse esas preguntas

Sweete – gracias necesitaba eso

Dice mientras se frota un poco la mejilla

Eclipse – tranquila solo respira hondo y deja salir el miedo

Comienza a respirar lentamente

Pinkie – solo es cantar frente a un público de doscientos cincuenta ponys, que incluyen a las princesas

Ella empieza a respirar un poco rápido

Pinkie – que en total son como quinientos ojos que te miran fijamente

La pobre Sweete Bell parece que le va a dar un ataque de asma de tan rápido que respira

Pinkie – y que solo están allí viéndote esperando a que cometas el más mísero error para que puedan reírse de ti

Eclipse – Pinkie si no quieres que te vuelva a atar a tu cama mejor cállate ¿vale?

Pinkie – muy bien

Me acerco a Sweete y le acaricio la mejilla

Eclipse – tranquila lo harás bien y si alguien se ríe de ti ten por seguro que amanecerá colgado de un puente

Sweete – gracias, Eclipse

Después de un pequeño abrazo llaman a Sweete para que haga su acto así que los tres salimos y ella se va al frente ya que Pinkie y yo solo vamos a ambientar la música

Sweete – hola a todos soy Sweete Bell y voy a cantar Cumplir un año menos

Pinkie y yo comenzamos a tocar la introducción de la canción para que Sweete comenzara a cantar

Sweete – _vuelve a ser mi cumpleaños_

_Y en mi mesa habrá dos platos_

_Aunque sepa que esta vez tu_

_No vendrás _

_Solo quiero de regalo _

_Dar la vuelta al calendario_

_Para que estos años pasen _

_Hacia atrás_

_Cumpliría un año menos_

_Y al soplar daría fuego_

_A las velas que pusiste _

_En el pastel_

_Tras invierno vendrá otoño_

_Tras septiembre vendrá agosto_

_Y mañana será un poco _

_Más ayer_

_Para que quiero palabras_

_Si ya no te canto a ti_

_Para que quiero mis labios_

_Si tus besos los perdí_

_No quiero mis primaveras_

_Si no crecen tus violetas_

_Desde hoy creceré hasta que naci _

Tal vez se equivoque con la letra de la canción pero ellos al no conocer esta canción no pueden decir nada

_Volveríamos al día_

_Más feliz de nuestra vida_

_Y otra vez seria la primera vez_

_A mis ojos volvería_

_Cada lágrima caída_

_Sobre telegrama urgente_

_De papel_

_Volverían a la vida_

_Las voces que disentían_

_Y con ellas algo mas de_

_Libertad_

Debo admitir que la canción de por si ya era buena cuando la canta Sweete es como escuchar el mejor coro de todos

_Para que quiero palabras_

_Si ya no te canto a ti_

_Para que quiero mis labios_

_Si tus besos los perdí_

_No quiero mis primaveras_

_Si no crecen tus violetas_

_Desde hoy creceré hasta que naci_

_Y para que quiero yo el aire_

_Si tú aliento no esta aquí_

_Para que quiero mis manos_

_Si no te tocan a ti _

_No quiero mis primaveras_

_Si no crecen tus violetas_

_Desde hoy creceré hasta que naci _

_Creceré hasta que naci_

_Des de hoy creceré hasta que naci_

_Desde hoy creceré hasta que naci_

La canción termina en aplausos de todo el público exceptuando claro esta a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon y desde la parte en donde yo estaba podía ver perfectamente un micrófono junto con una clave de sol en el flanco de Sweete al fi había logrado a terminar su cruzada, ahora por fin podre dormir tranquilo

Después de la canción le muestro a Sweete su Cutiemark, ella por su parte me receta la misma dosis de beso en la boca ¿ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDEN SOLO ABRAZARME? Y lo peor de todo es que lo hizo en frente de las mane 6 dejándome como un idiota al que le gustan los besos de las potrillas

Rarity – SWEETE BELL DEJA DE HACER ESO EN ESTE INSTANTE

Sweete me suelta la verdad es que prefiero mil veces una patada en las pelotas que seguir siendo besado por potras

Sweete – lo siento hermana, es que me emocione

Applejack – si creo que otras dos potras también se emocionaron ¿no es así Scootalo y Applebloom?

Eclipse – alto, lo de Applebloom lo sabias pero ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de Scootalo?

Applejack – la verdad no sabía acerca de lo de Scootalo pero me lo acabas de decir

Eclipse - ¡verga!

Twiligth – de cualquier forma dudo que, tú seas un pedófilo

Eclipse – pero por supuesto que desde luego que no soy pedófilo, Applejack me castraría mil veces antes de que a mi me gusten las potras

Rainbow – te estoy vigilando niño, por que si tocas indebidamente a mi hermanita ten por seguro que te voy a arrancar la cabeza y no me refiero a la de arriba

Eclipse – *gulp*

Muy bien, me estoy casi orinando por lo que dice Rainbow, Dios si es que tu señal de Wi-Fi llega hasta ecuestria sálvame.

Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio la cola de Pinkie comienza a erizarse

Pinkie – chicas, cúbranse

Todos se cubren debajo de algo y me quedo con cara de ¿Qué pedo? Hasta que recuerdo el famoso Pinkie sentido

Eclipse – shit

Me encuentro parado en el escenario cuando de repente un relámpago negro cae cerca de mí, esquivo unos relámpagos que se dirigen hacia mí

- Veo que eres rápido

De arriba desciende una figura encapuchada la cual a juzgar por el enorme cuerno negro que sale de la capucha deduzco que es un unicornio

Eclipse – ¿a quien debo la inesperada visita?

Unicornio – oh, a nadie en especial solo… A TU QUERIDO PADRE

La figura se quita la capucha revelando un ser que jamás había esperado ver ni en la realidad o en la serie, su figura lo demostraba todo melena parecida a la de un león, tan oscura como la noche y una mirada totalmente roja con pupilas de iris amarillo

Eclipse – King Sombra

Sombra – veo que me recuerdas hijo mío, ¿Por qué no le das un besito a tu padre? O mejor aun ¿le das un besito a esto?

Sombra me dispara varios relámpagos a una velocidad que los hace casi indetectables, pero uno no lo alcanzo a esquivar y me deja una herida no muy profunda pero si dolorosa en la zona del pecho

Sombra – al fin vuelvo a oler tu sangre, tibia y sucia como siempre

Eclipse – maldito, deberías estar muerto, usaron el corazón de cristal en tu contra

Sombra - el corazón solo desintegro mi cuerpo, pero no mi cuerno lentamente con el pasar de los años mi cuerno me devolvió la vida y ahora

Sombra comienza a oler el aire

Sombra – un momento, esa sangre no huele como la de Eclipse huele aun más sucia y maligna huele a… humano

No tengo idea de que hacer me volteo para atrás y veo a las chicas con miedo, incluso a las princesas me miran desconfiadamente

Eclipse - no, no se a que te refieres

Sombra – el verdadero Eclipse te dio su cuerpo ¿no es así, humano? Te dejo poseer su cuerpo para poder huir

No se que hacer el simplemente me atino todas

Sombra – anda humano, díselos, diles lo que eres en realidad

Applejack – ¿Eclipse?

Eclipse – es cierto…

Celestia – pero ¿como?

Eclipse – el verdadero Eclipse me cedió su cuerpo, no quería que llorasen por el, así que fingió entrar en coma para poder hacer el conjuro desde el plano astral, de esa manera eh estado con ustedes. Lo siento

Luna – a mi no me importa, el hecho de que seas un humano o un pony tu demostraste que los humanos son buenos

Celestia – lo mismo digo

Twiligth – yo también

Rainbow – te seré sincera, tal vez haya perdido una carrera contra un humano, pero me agradas

Pinkie – yo también

Rarity – también estoy contigo

Fluttershy – yo, em, también estoy contigo

Applejack – has sido el único ser al que eh amado, por eso también estoy contigo

Mis ojos no pueden evitar soltar algunas lágrimas por eso

Sombra – awww, me hacen palpitar de nuevo el corazón, oh, ups lo olvide yo no tengo corazón

Eclipse – chicas evacuen a todos los ponys que puedan, yo me enfrentare a el

Celestia – ya lo oyeron, vámonos

Applejack – cuídate

Todas se retiran de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar y ahora se convertiría en la mayor arena de batalla de todas.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno si leyeron todo el cap saben por donde iran los tiros en la recta final sin mas que decir juaxen fuera_


	24. Adios

_si ya se que diran y si siento haber dicho que el capitulo anterior era el ultimo de este viernes pero me parecio mejor haber hecho esto asi que lean _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 23: Adiós

Me encuentro en frente de Sombra el cual solo me mira mientras gira alrededor de mí

Sombra – debo reconocerlo, tienes afecto hacia este mundo a pesar de que no naciste aquí, te propongo un trato te daré todo lo que desees, yeguas, oro, plata todo cuanto quieras solo tienes que subyugarte y reconocerme como tu líder

Eclipse - ¿sabes? Me tenias convencido, hasta que dijiste lo de subyugarse

Sombra – bueno, si no los convences por las buenas, hazlo por las malas

Eclipse – lo mismo digo

**PARA ESTA PARTE DEL CAPITULO LES RECOMIENDO PONER EN YOU TUBE ****_LA CONQUISTA_**** DE MÄGO DE OZ**

Ambos corremos uno contra el otro golpeándonos a toda velocidad tanta que la mayor parte de los golpes chocaban con otros pero de tanta adrenalina que corre por nuestros cuerpos los impactos apenas los sentimos, al cabo de unos segundos veo como sombra salta hacia atrás salta y me siembra una patada en la mollera, inmediatamente me paro y le doy una increíble cantidad de golpes en toda la parte de enfrente , claro llevándome algunos los cuales son increíblemente duros, me volteo lo más rápido posible y le doy una patada estilo Apple con una fuerza tal que salió volando atravesando varias casas, pero de repente el viene corriendo hacia mi y antes de que pueda reaccionar me da una patada en la quijada causando que salga volando por los aires, me detengo antes de seguir subiendo y desciendo en picada, el usa un hechizo de levitación en si mismo elevándose a buena velocidad haciendo que los golpes que teníamos listos para sembrárselo al otro chocaran con una fuerza increíble haciendo que nos repeliéramos el por su parte choco contra el suelo pero yo caí en una parte cercana a la puerta de mi casa pero la fuerza con la que choque fue suficiente para atravesar el techo cayendo cercas de una maleta la cual abro y saco un escudo y un machete salgo volando en busca de sombra lo encuentro y lo embisto con el escudo arrastrándolo por varias casas que atravesaba usando su cuerpo hasta que llegamos cerca del bosque Everfree en el cual se desata una tormenta, sombra se apoya en dos patas me hace girar y me arroja dentro del bosque haciendo que choque de espalda contra un árbol.

Veo como el se me acerca corriendo levitando el machete el cual se me había caído rápidamente bloqueo el machetazo descendente después de hacer esto rápidamente me barro haciendo que pierda el equilibro y rápidamente lo golpeo usando el filo del escudo haciendo que le sangre la nariz, rápidamente usa sus patas traseras para arrojarme por los aires haciéndome chocar contra un árbol pero a diferencia de hace algunos segundos ya me están temblando las patas,

Sombra - ¿Por qué te niegas a reclamar tu poder, el poder de mi, tu padre?

Eclipse – padre, pfft yo no tengo padre, lo único que se es que no me caes bien

Sombra – bien eso se puede arreglar cuando me veas matar a todos y cada uno de tus amiguitos, pero veo que desarrollaste cierto cariño hacia esa tal Applejack, me divertiré mucho violándola en tu presencia

Eclipse – solo harás eso sobre mi cadáver

Comienzo a correr contra el, cuando estoy cerca de golpearlo con la cara del escudo el se teletransporta detrás de mi dándome un golpe con el mango del machete el cual me deja en el suelo, haciendo que pierda el escudo, estoy a punto de ser empalado así que giro en el suelo haciendo que el machete de sombra se entierre, rápidamente me barro haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, rápidamente me paro y le doy una patada de chilena en la quijada haciendo que choque contra un árbol detrás de mi, desentierro el machete el cual como rayo se lo arrojo a sombra causando que se quede clavado al árbol en donde choco, al ver el cadáver me tiro al suelo sonriendo de que haya derrotado al ser más oscuro

Eclipse – lo, lo logre

Sombra - ¿estás seguro?

Me volteo solo para sentir como se me es enterrado un machete en el pecho

Sombra – tal vez, este a punto de morir, pero, ¿sabes porque mi cuerno no desapareció cuando usaron el corazón de cristal en mi contra? Es porque necesita autodestruirse y la explosión nos matara a todos

Se comienza a reír como psicópata, mientras que por mi mente pasan todos mis recuerdos y entre esos hay uno de yo con Twiligth

**Flashback**

Vemos a Twiligth y a Eclipse hablando en la biblioteca

Twiligth – he estado estudiando el Vana Eclipsis y descubrí que realmente se trataría de un agujero negro pero su tamaño es tan ridículamente pequeño que no puede atraer cosas como los que hay en el espacio

Eclipse – en si es como una simple bolsa ¿no es así?

Twiligth – exacto, pero lo que más me sorprende es que al calcular el poder del vacio del Vana Eclipsis también descubrí que si existiese un objeto capaz de hacer explotar el sol dentro del agujero, aquí no lo sentiríamos

Eclipse – interesante

**Fin del Flashback**

Como puedo levanto el rostro y veo como el cuerno de Sombra esta a punto de terminar de cargarse ya que tiene unos ¾ de color rojo

Eclipse – no nos matara a todos, solo a ti… y a mi

Sombra - ¿Qué?

Como puedo levanto vuelo con sombra y a una increíble altura comienzo a girar para conseguir el Vana Eclipsis y justo cuando lo logro dejo de aletear cayendo al corazón del agujero para después sentir como la llama de la vida se apagaba en mí

**Narrador omnipresente**

En Sweet Apple Acres la batalla se aprecia en todo su esplendor pero solo ocho yeguas entendían la razón del Vana Eclipses en el cielo después de unos segundos se ve como el agujero negro explota arrojando a un objeto no muy lejos de la granja al acercarse se ve a un Pegaso rojo con varias quemaduras en el cuerpo y melena

Applejack – ECLIPSE

La yegua vaquera baja rápidamente a donde esta Eclipse el cual apenas podía respirar de manera correcta

Applejack – Eclipse, háblame

Eclipse – A- Apple – Applejack ¿eres tú?

Applejack – si amor soy yo, tu linda manzanita ¿recuerdas?

Eclipse – por, por supuesto,

Eclipse saca una ligera risa

Applejack – ¿Por qué te ríes? Estas a punto de morir

Eclipse – es, por que me gusta verte enojada

Applejack – no te mueras, seremos una familia

Eclipse – lo siento, pero, ya no me queda mucho tiempo, solo para poder hacer esto

Eclipse como puede une sus labios con los de Applejack en un ultimo beso lleno de todo el amor que pueda dar en ese momento, pero lentamente el casco de Eclipse se va deslizando desde la nuca de Applejack hasta golpear contra el suelo y sus labios lentamente se enfrían, la joven Apple al notar esto se separa y ve como el cuerpo de su amado estaba totalmente inerte

Applejack – Eclipse, ¡Eclipse! ECLIPSE

**Un día después**

Las calles están vacías, ningún potro fue a la escuela hoy, incluso los sementales no fueron a trabajar, y un cielo gris lo demuestra, esto es no solo en Ponyville si no también en todas las ciudades de Ecuestria la mayor parte de ellos esta dentro del cementerio el resto esta afuera de este lugar en donde los restos mortales del héroe que fue capas de dar su vida para salvar a toda Ecuestria descansaran por el resto de la eternidad

En Sweet Apple Acres las cosas no son tan diferentes la única diferencia es que la portadora del elemento de la honestidad se encuentra sentada en un costado de su cama llorando con una foto de Eclipse entre sus pesuñas, todas sus amigas lo han intentado y fallaron nadie la puede convencer de salir de su habitación ni siquiera su familia

Applejack – Eclipse, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_la pelea mas larga que he escrito hasta ahora,hice que mi OC que es casi como mi hijo muriera e incluso me di la libertad de haberlo matado virgen dos veces chale esto facilmente hace que me nominen a el escritor mas cruel del 2014 pero bueno nos leemos mañana _

_juaxen fuera_


	25. Epilogo

_bueno si ya vieron el titulo del chap ya saben a donde va todo eso hace mas o menos dos meses que iniciamos un camino juntos pero squee nuestra vida es un libro en esta biblioteca llamada existencia y de nosotros va el ponerle un buen final muchas gracias a todos espero les guste_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Epilogo: no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda

Me despierto con una de esas epic jaquecas en medio de una habitación extraña al mirar mis cascos ve que ya no tengo ninguna herida y siento como una puerta detrás de mi se abre dejando ver a un humano con el cabello largo y negro, ojos azules y tez blanca

Hombre – veo que al fin despertaste

Eclipse – ¿y tu eres…?

Hombre – ¿no me reconoces? Soy yo el que te presto tu cuerpo actual

Eclipse – ¿Eclipse Blood Drops?

E.B.D – el mismo

Eclipse – pero ¿Qué le paso a tu cuerpo pony?

E.B.D – ya no lo necesito aquí tengo lo que siempre quise, libertad

Eclipse – que mal que lo que yo quiero esta allí abajo

E.B.D – oh, eso me recuerda toma

Me arroja una moneda parecida a la de san judas

Eclipse – ¿Qué es esto?

E.B.D – es lo que aquí conocemos como segunda vuelta y yo te doy la mía

Eclipse – ¿Qué? Pero es tuya

E.B.D – aun así te la doy yo ya no quiero usarla aquí tengo lo que yo quiero

Eclipse – muchas gracias

E.B.D – oh y casi lo olvido, dios te manda esto

Me entrega una tarjeta parecida a las de naipes pero en blanco

E.B.D – esto es una tarjeta del deseo cuando una persona se sacrifica por su propia cuenta por una causa noble tiene derecho a una, solo escribe tu deseo y luego quémala y tu deseo se cumplirá

Eclipse – gracias amigo, de verdad muchas gracias

Arrojo la moneda al aire y emite un resplandor el cual me regresa a Ecuestria. Despierto de golpe en medio del bosque Everfree

Eclipse – ahora, a saludar a las princesas

Rápidamente me elevo y me dirijo a Canterlot y veo como el balcón de Celestia esta abierto así que apresuro el vuelo pero antes de entrar cierran la puerta

Eclipse – shit

Me estrello contra el cristal en el cual quedo pegado como calcomanía, después de unos segundos Luna abre la puerta

Luna – ¿Eclipse?

Eclipse – hola, ¿me ayudas?

Luna me despega de la puerta

Eclipse – lo siento, pero tengo que irme dale mis saludos a Celestia ¿vale?

Digo para después saltar por un vitral para dirigirme a Sweet Apple Acres

**Narrador omnipresente**

Es un sábado en Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack ya logro superar un poco su trauma, en este momento se encuentra caminando por la huerta este y encuentra una canasta llena de manzanas las cuales se están pudriendo

Applejack – aun recuerdo ese día

- Yo también

Applejack se voltea rápidamente y no ve nada o a alguien

Applejack – podría haber jurado que escuché a alguien

- Es cierto, yo también lo escuche

Applejack siente un pequeño pellizco en una de sus piernas por lo cual da una patada yéndose al suelo al no dar a nada

Applejack – muéstrate, maldito tonto y pelea como pony

- Jajaja aun recuerdo esto, me gusta verte enojada

Dice una voz en el oído de la vaquera para después introducir un poco su lengua en este, haciendo que Applejack de un golpe ciego dándole en toda la cara al portador de esa misteriosa voz y al voltearse ve algo que jamás espero volver a ver era un Pegaso rojo, crin plateada y ojo azul, así como una descriptiva cutiemark de un sol en pleno eclipse

Eclipse – auch, oye no había razón para hacer eso

Applejack – Eclipse ¿realmente eres tú?

Eclipse – no lo se, ¿esto te dice algo?

Dice para después unir en beso sus labios para después separarlos dejando un hilillo de saliva entre las bocas

Applejack – eres tú

Eclipse – oye ¿que tal si reponemos el tiempo perdido?

Applejack – pero creí que…

Dice antes de ser callada por un casco en sus labios

Eclipse – oye, salve al mundo de una aniquilación total, déjame divertirme un poco

Dice para después comenzar a besarle el cuello y comenzar a hacer que ambos se recuesten en la hierba, Eclipse le quita el sombrero a Applejack y después le quita la liga de su melena descendiendo lentamente hasta su flor la cual comienza a lamer un poco para después acariciar un poco con su nariz, mientras Applejack solo trata de ahogar sus gemidos para no llamar la atención, Eclipse lentamente comienza a subir hasta la boca de Applejack en la cual introduce su lengua comenzando una danza entre ambas.

De repente llegan Rainbow Dash y Pinkie las cuales se quedan con esa cara de cuando nos disque explican las cosas cuando solo nos confunden más, pero la feliz pareja de tan inmersos que estaban en la boca del otro no notaron la presencia de las dos yeguas

Rainbow – eh chicas, Applejack esta em ocupada

Pinkie – sip demasiado ocupada

Dicen mientras regresan por donde vinieron

Mientras Eclipse comienza a penetrar lentamente la vagina de su yegua especial la cual libera gemidos de placer mientras libera lágrimas las cuales Eclipse limpia usando su lengua, eclipse comienza a embestir cada vez más rápido a Applejack hasta que un liquido rojo comienza a descender por las piernas de la yegua naranja, cosa que Eclipse nota

Eclipse – veo que te estabas guardando para mí

Applejack – es que soy yegua de un solo semental

Ambos continúan el acto sexual hasta que

Eclipse – me vengo

Antes de que Applejack lo note la semilla de Eclipse ya esta en su organismo, esto hace que Applejack libere un grito ahogado para no llamar la atención de Big Mac o de alguien después de esto ambos duermen juntos

**Eclipse POV**

La verdad estoy súper híper mega cansado, pero comienzo a sentir un nudo en el cuello así que abro los ojos para ver como Big Mac me esta estrangulando

Big Mac – si antes no estabas muerto yo mismo te voy a matar maldito infeliz hijo de puta

Veo como Applejack y Applebloom me quitan de encima a Big la verdad como tiene fuerza el carajo, por atrás siento como me ayudan a pararme el resto de la portadoras y Spike

Eclipse – oye ¿por que fue eso?

Big Mac – fue por acostarte con mi hermana maldito malnacido

Eclipse – oye tranquilo viejo

Digo mientras levanto un poco los cascos en frente de mí

Twiligth – lo bueno es que al menos regresaste

Pinkie – si todas teníamos miedo cuando vimos la esfera esa rara explotar y todas lloramos cuando te vimos morir y después fuimos a tu funeral en donde todo era aburrido por que simplemente era un funeral pero ya paso un día desde tu funeral y todos ya estábamos un poco mejor y ahora ni siquiera recordamos por que estábamos tristes y…

Eclipse – ya entendí Pinkie, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a abrir mi negocio

Ahora estoy sentado en frente de un escritorio dentro de lo que alguna vez fue el cuarto de Trixie

Eclipse – al fin puedo abrir mi negocio

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno locos de la Fan Fiction este no es un adios si no un hasta luego por que ya estoy escribiendo la siguiente historia la cual posiblemente la suba despues, nos vemos en "la sangre de nuestras venas" _

_juaxen fuera_

_P. D. una sincera disculpa a hubert2000, lamento que no te halla dado el fic de 50 capitulos es que ya me estaba muriendo por empezar con el siguiente proyecto ese pa que veas si pienso hacerlo largo _


End file.
